The sixth True Magician 'Silver King'
by Iceecold06
Summary: The Silver King got pulled into the nasuverse with his clan members and discovered that magic is real. This is a story about Shiro and his clan interacting with the nasuverse and being later known as the newest sorcerer and owner of a new type of true magic "AURA SILVER".
1. Prologue

**_K-PROJECT belongs to GoRA and the NASUVERSE belongs to Kinoko Nasu I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story._**

* * *

 **\- PROLOGUE -**

The city was shining at night with the streets covered in white, people were walking around carrying christmas trees and presents for their loved ones, but our story is not about them. Our story is about a silver blimp flying kilometers above the city sporting a whale-like appearence with the words 'Vater unser im Schattenreich' written on it. inside the blimp was like a hall from a victorian mansion sporting huge bookshelves and a gigantic chandelier,  
in the middle of the floor was a mini-bar with a white haired teenager with honey colored eyes wearing a silver coat over a black shirt with a diamond pinning a silver tie opened in the shape of a 'X' with white pants with a black belt and black shoes sitting on it with a cocktail in his hands while there was white haired girl that looked like a cat with heterochromia blue and green eyes wearing a white dress with black laces over the chest area and white sandals with a red collar around her neck pulling his arm.

"Shirooooo you can't drink it's bad for your health" said the white haired cat-girl while trying to get him to come play with her.

"but neko I'm 90 years old I'm pretty sure the silver king's aura took care of that."

said the white haired boy trying to grab onto the bar to not get pulled by his excitable cat friend.

"tell her kuroh that there's no problem with it."

begged the white haired boy while looking to the sofa where a black haired and silver eyed young man was sitting with a big black coat over a white shirt with a black tie in the middle wearing black pants and white shoes with a black katana with a blue scabbard resting against it while reading a book, he looked to where the other two were grabbing and pulling and sighed.

"shiro I'm not so sure it's a good idea to drink even if it does not affect you and neko stop pulling him like that even if we are friends he's still our king"

said the black haired samurai while squinting his silver eyes.

"but kuroh shiro don't mind, do you shirooo?"

whined the white haired girl while closing on the white haired boy and pulling his arm between her breasts.

"she's right kuroh if I wanted subordinates I would have gotten clan members decades ago, you guys are my family."

said the white haired boy while smiling.

the black haired boy put the book on a tea table near the sofa and got up to talk to his king

"but shiro you're the silver king if the other clans think that you're weak they won't respect you"

"kuroh"

stared the silver king at the samurai

"but shiro-"

tried the samurai

"kuroh!"

stared harder the silver king

"ahhh, very well shiro as you wish"

sighed the samurai while smirking at his king antics, suddenly there was a huge alarm coming from the control room of the blimp.

"what is this sound?"

said the samurai while looking at the red lights blinking on the walls

"It's something coming from the control room let's see what's happening."

the silver king got up and together with his clan went sprinting for the control room, the door suddenly opened and three bodies went flying through it inside the control room with the samurai on the floor the silver king on the middle and the cat girl on top in a mess of tangled limbs.

"neko get up!"

complained the samurai, while the cat girl got up and laughed, after her the two boys got up and the silver king went to the panel to look what was wrong.

"let me see what's the reason of the alarm."

the silver king tried looking at the display when the cat girl pulled his arm, he was about to complain when suddenly he looked at her and saw her mouth hung open and her eyes bulging with a finger pointed outside the windows at a huge black hole in front of the blimp while the samurai was sweating bullets and blinking really fast, and the silver king blinked and said

"well, guess we found the reason."

when the black hole started pulling the blimp the silver king summoned his sword of damocles to use his gravity powers and try to stop the pull when suddenly the black hole got bigger and the pull made the blimp and his sword go inside, meanwhile in the black hole the sword to protect his king and his clan decided that the only way to keep than alive was to fuse with his king's body to protect them with a gravity field, after the sword fused with his king and the gravity barrier got made the black hole closed and everything went dark.

"so, you guys okay?"

asked the silver king trying to squint his eyes to see something outside the windows using the light from the display of the blimp

"yeah we're fine, so since when was it possible to swords of damocles to enter their king's body?"

asked the samurai while getting up from the floor and pulling his king and the cat girl hands to help them up

"I'm not sure, even with all the time I spent studyng it I wasn't even sure it was sentient to begin with."

said the silver king when suddenly there was a light and the blimp got pulled towards it and they all fell on the floor again after they got up and looked outside there was a huge blue sky with clouds down below, and suddenly the cat girl blinked and asked while looking at the sun.

"shirooo did we miss sleep time?"

the samurai blinked while looking outside and realizing it was supposed to be night and looking at the clock on the display and seeing that the time and the date hadn't really changed suddenly he turned to his king and asked

"shiro where are we?"

the silver king blinked and went to the display to try and connect to the internet via satellite when it said his satellite couldn't be found so he decided to hack in another one to see where they were after 15 minutes he smiled to his clan and said

"well, good news is we're on earth, the bad is that I'm pretty sure it's not our earth."


	2. Chapter 1

\- CHAPTER 1 -

Aboard a blimp flying over the clouds a very stressed samurai, a very airheaded cat girl and a very easygoing silver king were reading a newspaper on the display saying year 1984, going over the gps of the blimp puts them in the middle of japan in a city apparently called fuyuki.

"so, guess we should take a look at the city then?"

asks the silver king to his companions with the same easygoing smile on his face while his samurai companion just gives him the stink eye while the white haired cat girl laughs and jumps on her king's shoulder, points foward and says

"let's go explore shiro!"

"can't you guys be more serious about this? we're lost in another world!"

yells the black samurai while facepalming, while the other two just look at him like he's the weird one for being all worked up, so he just sighs and decides to follow them.

"so... what do you think it's different in this world compared to ours?"

asks the silver king while carrying neko from the control room past the corridors, back to the hall, where he gets his wagasa, while the other two simply shrug, so he decides it doesn't really matter and they walk to the window open it and jump from the blimp while they're falling shiro opens his wagasa and grabs kuroh while neko is still attached to his shoulders and they drop slowly courtesy of a little gravity manipulation.

"let's get down here we don't know if things like supernatural abilities are common in this world."

says the silver king while dropping in a hill covered by woods with his companions still attached to his limbs.

"by the way shiro, I've been meaning to ask but how are you using your powers without manifesting the sword of damocles?"

"well, I'm not exactly sure but the swords of damocles are pretty much manifestation of the kings powers in a way that they're made of pure energy and the energy takes the shape of a sword, so I'm guessing when the energy got inside my body to protect us from that black hole and becaue of that the energy kind of became like a core in my body instead of manifesting outside like it usually does. it seems this world has some kind of energy particle in the air that's repairing the sword something that doesn't happen in our world, while kings in our world will eventually burn out, here doesn't seem to be the same."

replies the silver king while tilting his head as they continue journeying down the hill to the city on it's foot, as they are going down the hill they observe there's a pretty big number of people walking around town, guess it's to be expected as it seems is around noon, there seems to be a school nearby as there's some students around as they arrived in a crossroad with neko looking at shiro and kuroh while walking backwards when suddenly a teenager with honey colored hair in a ponytail carrying a shinai wearing a school uniform rams into her and both went flying a good 2 meters into the air and ended up into a tangled mess of limbs while the shinai is sent flying into kuroh and he grabs it before it hits him and looks at the two girls that tried to get up at the same time to fall again.

"jeez, taiga! I told you not to run carrying that thing around."

complains a brown haired girl that comes running after her friend, while shiro and kuroh kept blinking and looking at each one of them in turn, when suddenly they heard a growl and turn to look to the honey haired girl named taiga

"grrr, neko help me up!"

suddenly shiro and kuroh decide to help and walk to the downed girls and get them on their feet. after getting on her feet the honey haired girl blinks at them and says

"gzz, thanks guys. Wait is your hair really white?"

'smack' "really taiga? you aren't going to apologize and introduce yourself before you ask this kinda stuff?"

before shiro and neko can reply the brown haired girl smacks her friend in the head with her bookbag

"right, sorry guys my name is Fujimura Taiga, you can just call me taiga, my friend here is Hotaruduka Otoko but you can just call her neko, everyone does."

laughs the hyperactive taiga while looking at the trio of strangers that she just ran into 'they don't look to be from around here.' thought taiga while noticing how odd

the trio looks.

the trio blinks while looking at the weird girl and her friend

"well, guess introductions are in order. I'm Isana Yashiro you can just call me shiro, my tall friend here is Yatogami Kuroh and this is Neko and it's her actual name unlike your friend over there."

smiles shiro while kuroh hands over the shinai to taiga and neko waves in their direction.

"so, I feel kinda bad for bumping into your friend, I know just the way to apologize, we were about to go to my grandpa's home, so you wanna come?"

her friend and kuroh look at her like she's crazy while shiro and neko simply smile then nod and they start walking along with her, meanwhile her friend and kuroh look at the trio going completely my pace and blink, look at each other, blink again while sweatdropping and start running after them, after walking a couple of blocks they arrive at a big japanese mansion with some mean looking guys wearing suits guarding the entrance.

"I take it your family isn't exactly in the legal business"

asks kuroh while looking around and tightening the grip on the katana below his coat, making shiro whack him in the head with the wagasa to which kuroh turns to his direction and comes face to face with shiro staring at him, deciding he's acting way too jumpy he goes with the flow and softens the grip on the katana.

"oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys that my grandpa is a yakuza boss."

laughs taiga while her friend neko facepalms.

"so, come on in."

says taiga while walking inside and they decide to go after her, the house is pretty huge with a lot of guys in suits around, as they go past the gardens and into the foyer they enter a room with a huge ceiling where there's a old guy with military haircut grizzly hair and hard eyes wearing a gray kimono sitting on a pillow meanwhile in front of him there's another guy with black spiky hair wearing a suit smelling of old smoke sitting on another pillow in seiza facing the old man.

"when do you need the cargo to get here?"

asks the old man while writing something in a notepad, while the black haired man takes a glance at shiro's group entering the room and turns to face back to the old man and says

"I need it before 20 days, anywhere between 7 to 15 days would be ideal."

shiro takes a look at the odd black haired man and thinks 'his eyes are from someone that has been in war all his life, it's like he's given up on life', taiga runs straight to the old man and makes a flying tackle on him while yelling

"gramps! I got friends over!"

"Taiga! I'm too old for this shit, you gonna break your old man"

the old man starts weeping comically and turns back to the black haired guy and passes his note to a subordinate on his left side.

"I'll have it for you in 10 days."

"Thank you, see you in 10 days."

answers the black haired guy while getting up, he bows once, turns around and starts leaving, after the guy left Taiga realizes what just happened blinks and complains.

"Well, that guy was rude."

everyone turns and look at her like she's a rare animal that escaped somewhere, while she just stares back, suddenly her grandpa coughs into his hand and decides to take control of the situation before his grandaughter makes another live comedy.

"Taiga be a good host and introduce your friends."

"right! gramps this is Isana Yashiro, Yatogami Kuroh and Neko, and this is my grandpa Fujimura Raiga."

she points at them in turn saying their names, while shiro smiles, kuroh just nods and neko waves like a teenager in a rave, the old man responds by nodding to each of them getting up, turns around and starts walking while waving for them to follow him. turns his head slightly and says

"your grandmother is making lunch, so when did you meet your new friends?"

"15 min ago, I kinda collided with neko while running here."

said taiga while scratching her cheek and blushing a little and looking embarassed, then suddenly she looks motivated puts her hands up with her fists closed and yells.

"but that's how life goes right? you smash into people and makes new friends!"

everyone else just sweatdrops while looking at her, after walking a while they arrive in a dining hall and see a gentle looking old woman wearing traditional blue kimono and directing the maids to put the plates in each spot when suddenly she raises a open palm in their direction stopping raiga old man when he was about to say something, after she finishes instructing the maids she walks to the group smiles and says

"oh, look who the tiger dragged in, who are your new friends honey?"

"don't call me tiger!"

yells the crazy one while puffing her cheeks childishly and decides to get this over with introducing her new friends and her grandma in the same way she did with her grandpa, resulting in the same reaction of the trio as they were introduced to raiga while the grandma just keeps smiling and waving at each of them in turn, after the introductions they sit at the table by invitation of taiga's grandma and started eating while talking to each other when suddenly raiga asks

"tell me, when have you guys arrived at fuyuki?"

"today, we don't look from around here?"

asks shiro while looking at raiga and tilting his head a little

"it's not that you guys don't look from here, it's more like if you guys were from here there's pretty much no way I wouldn't know about it considering your looks, after all it's part of my job to know when strange people show up in town."

answers raiga while pointing his chopsticks in shiro's direction and goes back to eating afterwards while taiga decides to ask where they're from and shiro answers tokyo, kuroh answers nagoya and neko answers moon, suddenly the three look at each other blink and shiro and kuroh turn to neko afterwards and start sweating really fast while looking at her

"well, I'll be damned you guys seem to travel a lot."

says raiga and start laughing with everyone doing the same and neko blinking in surprise like she's not sure what's the joke, after lunch raiga tells taiga to show them around town and goes back to the hall he was before, after he leaves taiga takes the group across another corridor straight to the garden and outside the mansion, and they start walking around town, after a couple streets otoko leaves the group and goes to her work with her old man at copenhagen with a promise from the trio to visit when they have the time, the now group of four decide to go see taiga's school and take a shortcut across the park.

"uncle kariya!"

they look to the side and see a little girl with chestnut colored hair in twin pigtails running straight to a black haired guy who suddenly turns around and goes down on his knees to meet the little girl at eye level, the group decides to keep walking while taiga keeps giving the tour of the town when they suddenly arrive at homuraha academy, it seems there's a couple teachers around but no students so shiro decides to ask

"why there aren't any students at this hour?"

"today didn't have any classes, I had club activities in the morning that's why I was wearing my uniform earlier."

answers taiga while walking inside waving to her teachers as she keeps giving the tour and introducing the staff to the group, shiro soon realizes the school is pretty big but at the same time it's pretty different from his old one, he soon remembers he really is in another world and even beyond that another time, whereas on his old school pretty much everything worked on computers and had displays all around in here it looked like it would be a miracle if it had a telephone, after they left the school they soon realized it was getting dark and shiro said

"guess that's it for today huh? by the way it was pretty fun, goodbye taiga."

"jeez, you sound cheesy, anyway, see you guys later, I'll come visit when you get settled in."

said taiga while hugging them, waving goodbye and running back home while looking behing and waving till she left around the corner, while the three kept looking at her wondering if she was gonna make another friend while not looking where she was going.

"shiro I'll go around town gathering some recent News, I'll meet you and neko in a hour at the forest that we arrived early today."

said kuroh while walking to the other side of the street, neko and shiro decided to find a supermarket so they could buy groceries considering it was almost dinner and they didn't have anything to eat at the kitchen on board of schattenreich, when they got into the supermarket and saw someone paying in cash they soon realized how old everything looked, thanks to shiro being the silver king Adolf K. Weismann he had cash on him, guess when you're nine decades old some old habits stick, 'guess who's laughing now golden king and your black credit card.' thought the silver king while remembering an old friend.

"shiro, chocolate!"

says neko while hugging shiro's arm and pointing in the sweets area of the supermarket, while shiro sighs and decides to buy it, better just to go with the flow when it's about neko, after they pay, they leave the market and start walking back, on a crossroad they see the little girl from early in the park walking hand in hand with a woman with green hair and some odd looking guy with priest robes and unkempt brown hair, the guy turns his head and looks at them.

'he has the same eyes as the guy from earlier at raiga's.' thought shiro while the guy turns his head back to where he was going and resumes walking with the woman and the little girl.

after a long walk they arrive on the rendezvous point and start waiting for kuroh, after about 20 minutes kuroh gets back, as he was about to report what he learnt, shiro tells him to wait until they arrive at the blimp and passes his bags to him before opening his wagasa grabbing neko who grabs kuroh and activates his silver aura and starts levitating back to schattenreich after they get inside the blimp they decide to put the food on the kitchen and go back to the hall for kuroh to start telling what he learnt.

"apparently the town is mostly calm, though there's been a serial killer recently that's eluding the police, also the people of the town say there's three weird families that own a huge part of the town the tohsaka's with a mansion on the other side of the hill where we landed earlier, near them another mansion with russian design belonging to the matou's and the einzbern's seem to own a castle down the forest, apparently the three families are pretty reserved and don't interact much with the populace, while the einzberns only come here once in a while, kinda strange considering they did build a castle here."

"hmm, let's set schattenreich high definition cameras at the three houses just in case, meanwhile we keep investigating more about this town and this world, and let's ask raiga to see if he can get us some documentation, I'm pretty sure leaving this world is not an option considering we got here through a black hole and I wanna know where this strange energy that keeps repairing the damocles sword is coming from, at this rate it will it be the same as when I first got my powers by tomorrow, you both should try out your powers to make sure how they're reacting to this world."

said shiro while the other two just nodded after that kuroh went to cook while neko just laid on the sofa to wait, shiro went to the control room of the blimp to adjust the cameras and run some diagnostics on his body to make sure the energy the sword of damocles is absorbing isn't harmful.

"so the energy is coming from the earth itself with heavier concentrations around the area of the three houses we're surveiling, the church on the other side of town atop another hill, a temple atop another hill, what's with this town and hills, one near the park in the city district and another smaller one near raiga old man house in another japanese mansion."

said shiro while looking at the display and running calculations, 'the way those three families seem to have chosen those places indicate they know something about this strange energy, guess it's best to keep an eye on them' thought shiro while deciding to ran calculations on his power after some tests it seems the energy of the sword of damocles is working together with the energy on the air and with the speed it's repairing itself he's pretty sure he won't be seeing his sword crashing in this world, considering all the time he had his and how it pretty much repaired itself in a single day, he'd probably be able to explore his powers and create new techniques, he suddenly laughs and starts anticipating how fun it will be, after all in his heart Adolf K. Weismann is a scientist and it's his love for research that made him the first king.

"shiro, dinner's ready"

shiro hears kuroh calling him and decides to leave the control room after adjusting the display to keep the surveilance and analysis of the area, after arriving on the dining hall he sits near his friends while kuroh serves food for them

"shiro, have you discovered anything new?"

"yeah, I think the energy that's affecting the sword of damocles power is coming from spots on the earth from what I gathered they seem to run like lines from inside the planet that generate energy, and it seems those three families you were talking about are aware of it considering they're sitting on top of some of the bigger ones, I'll run some diagnostics later to see if they are harnessing it in any way after dinner."

after dinner they decided to go to sleep, before that shiro went to the control room and adjusted it to run diagnostics to see if the three families or anyone else in town has been harnessing the energy particle in anyway that would indicate some level of science that is beyond the current time considering it's the middle of the 80s, and went to sleep.

in the morning the rays of the sun started going inside the windows, suddenly there were footsteps running across the corridors, a door opened and a object went flying.

"shirooo it's morning!"

'smack'

'groan'

"hello neko how are you doing?"

asks a white tuft of hair escaping the covers and lifting it in the process to reveal shiro's smiling face and his upper body while his middle and bottom are under neko and her wrestling skills, after which kuroh arrives and is about to complain when he looks at his king and sees him smiling and decides to leave this stuff to another time and just sighs and calls them for breakfast.

"so kuroh, neko, since it's still pretty early I'll get the blimp to the mountains away from the town so we can test how our abilities are reacting in this world, considering everything and how the sword of damocles repaired itself using some kind of unkown energy coming from the earth."

"understood."

replies kuroh while keeping stoic, and shiro looks at him and puffs his cheeks to which kuroh just sighs and gives shiro more food so they can move along without the usual antics of the group. After breakfast, kuroh goes to tidy up the kitchen while shiro goes to the control room to adjust the blimp and get the readings from last night on the city, with the blimp on course to the training spot he goes sit in the hall and decides to grab a book.

"shiro, let's play!"

screams neko while jumping on his shoulder to which shiro just smiles and puts the book back into place, when kuroh arrives at the hall and decides to ask his king how the readings went.

"well, it seems my assumptions were correct the three families are harnessing the energy, it seems it's mostly being used to fuel items that are generating some kind of energy field that is covering their properties, for example the tohsaka have been fueling some kind of gems on their back garden, though I'm not exactly sure about the nature of the fields, considering I don't exactly have much data on the system in place and have no idea how the commands are being given taking into account that the gem is the energy source, I didn't find anything connecting to it to indicate high technological advancement, guess we'll need to figure it out at a later time, and it seems recently the city has been having some spike in the energy levels at some other points, guess it's more to investigate."

sighs shiro, after 15 minutes they arrive on the training spot and as always decide to go down via shiro mary poppins style, soon they descend in a clearing on the forest in the middle of the mountains, after making sure there isn't any settlements around.

"guess that's it, so kuroh and neko let's go with you two sparring with me to get a feel, after which we try the limits we're able to use our powers."

"ok, shiro."

"yay!"

says kuroh and neko after the three take some distance from each other and kuroh places his coat on a rock and takes a iai stance while lowering his centre of gravity, holding his sheath on his left hand on a horizontal position and neko lowers her body and assumes the pose of a cat about to go jumping a ball of fur, while shiro just keeps his wagase over his left shoulder and stays looking the same relaxed self.

kuroh uses gravity manipulation to make his body lighter and vanishes in place, suddenly shiro sidesteps to the left and uses his wagasa to parry a blow, coming from his right side while still looking relaxed, to which kuroh uses his left hand and sends a gel-like lavender hand from his blind spot, to which shiro does a foward flip over kuroh using kuroh left shoulder as leverage and was about to attack his head when suddenly neko appears above both of them coming down with a drop kick, to which shiro throws kuroh at her instead using the reaction force to flip again while getting some distance and regaining his footing, while kuroh uses his force(gel-like hand power name) to grab a tree and get out of neko's way when shiro resumes his stance to wait for neko kick when she's about to hit him though he suddenly steps foward and turns his wagasa behind him and

'clink'

the neko on his front suddenly disappears and another appears behind him with a foot on the middle of the wagasa

"well, guess your sensory disruption ability has become more effective."

says shiro while jumping and backflipping and using his gravity manipulation to get some distance after avoiding a katana blow coming for his legs.

"shiro, you should pay more attention to your surroudings."

says kuroh while taking a stance with his left foot foward knees bent and katana held in his right hand pointing fowards

after they kept trading blows for some time they decided to take a break and eat the lunchs kuroh prepared at breakfast.

"how are your powers reacting to this world?"

asks shiro while nibbling on a fried chicken.

"I'm not really sure, but it does seem easier to manifest it, while there's still that force that tries to make keeping the powers materialized harder, it seems compared to our old world where it seemed just using our powers were like using a cellphone without a charger with a bunch of apps sucking the energy, here is more like a single app sucking the energy and you have the charger on at all times."

answers kuroh while neko just keeps nodding

"well, guess let's finish eating so we can make a bigger test with our powers to make sure the energy consumption is bearable."

says shiro after nodding.

after they finish eating they decide to test the powers, neko goes first and tries making a rock disappear using all she got when suddenly the rock vanishes, along with the mountain behind it and a good area of the forest with it

"so, guess we should try going from low to higher output?"

asks shiro while still keeping his smile but if you look closer there's a single drop of sweat rolling down his temples, to which kuroh simply nods with his mouth hung open, after which he recomposes himself coughs in his closed fist and says

"I'll go next then, neko dispel the illusion."

neko dispels it and goes back to shiro's side while kuroh goes fowards and looks to the top of the mountain where there's a tree, suddenly he stretches his right hand, opens his palm in the direction of the tree and uses spatial distortion, suddenly it's like the mountaintop is getting pulled to him and space is folding in itself to make the two places touch, like grabing a piece of paper writing point A and B on the left and right ends of the paper respectively and folding the paper to connect both points, to which kuroh extends his hand grabs some leaves from the tree dispels his power making space return to normal and goes back to shiro and neko side to which both look impressed at him

"that was really good kuroh."

"that was nothing for a samurai shiro."

answers kuroh while keeping a neutral expression to which shiro simply sweatdrops and decides to go next while walking foward he says

"guess It's me now huh, I wonder what should I do?"

shiro suddenly decides to apply gravity downward on the mountain, after he takes position he takes a stance with his wagasa and does a downward swing with it in the mountain direction and suddenly

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOM'

there's a huge cloud of dust all around the three and they begin coughing

"shiro what have you done?"

"I'm sorry kuroh but I'm not exactly sure."

answers shiro after he decides to use his gravity manipulation to blow the dust up, after the dust settles the three of them wipe their eyes from the dust look to the mountain direction and freeze, and decide to wipe their eyes again.

"nope, still here."

says shiro while looking at it

"yep."

says neko while looking at it

"you mean not here right?"

asks kuroh while looking at where it was supposed to be

"so shiro, where went the mountain and what's up with the huge circular crater in its place?"

asks kuroh while looking to a huge hole on the floor that you can't even see the bottom in the middle of daylight where the mountain was supposed to be.

"do you think someone gonna notice it?"

asks shiro while trying to smile but his facing kept ticking making the action impossible.

"what do you think?"

asks kuroh while looking at him like he's an idiot

"let's just go home."

answers shiro while turning around grabbing his clan and levitating back to his blimp.

"so, that happened."

says shiro while drinking orange juice and sitting on the hall of the blimp, while kuroh is cleaning the place and neko is playing with a fur ball on the carpet

"We should run more tests before using our powers in a agressive manner, especially you shiro, you should try controling the amount of energy you're using in manipulating gravity you should try first with water ballons to get a correct assessment on it."

answers kuroh after sighing and looking to where shiro is seated.

'buh buh'

"but that's not fun!"

answers shiro while puffing his cheeks childishly, while kuroh just keeps staring at him at which shiro just sighs and decides to let it go seeing he's not winning this one and goes back to reading.

the trio decides to spend the day inside getting a better feel for the energy they're using while manipulating their powers, shiro goes to trying to make the water inside the balloons to compress and decompress while trying not to make the balloon burst or tear, while neko goes to the window and tries to make some clouds disappear while trying not to affect the ones nearby, and kuroh tries to use space manipulation to make the tip of his katana touch a bunch of cans about 10 meters away from him.

after training session they decide to have dinner and set the blimp back to fuyuki city, after dinner shiro goes to the control room to adjust the monitoring and sets the computer to run tests on the energy high spots coming from the city and they go to sleep.

"we're going to raiga's to see if he can get us some documentation, after which we separate and go around town to get some readings on the unknown energy particles, here take this."

says shiro while passing a see through display that looks like a led screen to each of them

"what's this?"

asks kuroh while looking at it from both sides while neko just put hers in a pocket and goes get some chocolate from the kitchen.

"they're energy scanners, I adjusted it for this new unknown energy, it's to get us some more accurate readings of the points where the energy is more active around the town, the blimp is too far away to get readings in places other than on the major points where the energy is more active like the areas those three families mansions are located."

soon the group find themselves looking at a huge japanese mansion with gangster looking guys with suits on front

"excuse me, we came to see raiga."

says shiro while looking at a guy with a weird haircut and a scar over the right side of his lip

"huh? who are you kid?"

answers the guy while looking disinterested to which kuroh is about to walk to him while shiro grabs him to keep him from going, keeping his smile shiro says

"we're friends with taiga, my name is shiro, he's kuroh and she's neko"

"oh, you're friends with the little lady?"

"wait here."

says the guy while turning around and going inside to ask raiga while signaling to the other guy to keep his eyes sharp while he goes inside

"so what do you guys need?"

asks raiga while sitting on a cushion and looking at the weird trio of friends of his grandaughter sitting in seiza in 3 cushions facing in his direction.

"well, we need documentation."

said shiro while scratching the back of his head

"oh? and why's that?"

asks raiga while looking a little more interested to where the conversation was going.

"our arrival here was kinda unexpected to say the least."

says shiro while looking embarassed

"how so?"

asks raiga not giving up so easily

'sigh'

shiro sighs while deciding to saying the truth while being as vague as possible in this situation

"we kind of got here by accident and we won't be able to go home anytime soon."

raiga just stares at him waiting for him to go on, when it seems he won't

"that's it?"

asks raiga while looking incredulous

"that's it."

answer shiro while looking sheepish

"fine, I won't pry, but if there's anything you guys are running from please make sure it doesn't endanger taiga."

says raiga while waving to one of his men to get close after which he does he tells him to take pictures of the trio and have the guys go through the channels to get the documents legitimate.

"you can get it next week."

says raiga while waving to the trio to get lost after which they do and sighs

"boss, you think they have something to do with these foreigners that have been coming into town these last few days?"

"I don't know"

answers raiga to his subordinate and sighs again

after the trio decide to separate to cover more ground, shiro is walking when suddenly he sees a ice cream parlor with a huge line of people waiting and decides to see what is up when he asks a old man on line what's happening the old man blinks while noting how weird the kid hair is before deciding to just let it go and answer the boy

"the shop is having a contest about getting miniature globes of major countries the world, the ice cream flavors representing each country flags and which globe you get by the color or taste of the flavor in some cases."

"oh, looks interesting."

shiro decides to get in line to try it since it seems fun and since he is kind of stuck in this world, it's better to mingle he decides.

"which flavor will it be?"

before shiro can answer the seller there's suddenly a huge noise coming from the entrance with people getting pushed and shoved around when suddenly a huge guy looking like the child of a giant with a bodybuilder with red hair and beard wearing weird leather armor with a huge red cape flapping against the wind, a kid with black slick hair grabing the end of the cape while flying in the air with it, the big guy suddenly laughs really loud and says with a voice that seems to create sonic booms every time he opens his mouth

"YOU LADY BEHIND THE COUNTER!"

points the big guy to the seller which she crosses her arms in front of her chest defensively and starts looking around seemingly analyzing all the exit points so she can make a run for it when the big guy says

"GIVE ME ALL THE ICE CREAM SO I CAN CONQUER THE WORLD!"

the guy opens his another hand with a phamplet saying 'ice cream event, for each diferente flavor you get a new country.' with pictures of miniature globes on it.

"RIDEEEEEER!"

whines the black haired kid trying to pull on the big guy cape and failing to move him even a single inch, while everyone inside the shop just keeps blinking and looking at the strange comedic duo, to which shiro just gets his ice cream pays up and goes sit outside on a bench on the other side of the street bellow a tree

"hooh, so you're the kid from the ice cream shop, are you also a king?"

"something tells me you are one."

suddenly shiro looks up to see the big guy from earlier carrying two huge bags like a hobo looking at him with a huge grin on his face and as shiro is about to answer him the black haired boy from earlier comes behind the big guy smacks him in the head which seems the big guy didn't even realize and screams

"RIDEEER! don't be stupid there aren't kings anymore."

'sigh'

"just ignore him, my name is Waver Velvet I'm from from london I'm here visiting my grandparents while on vacation from school, and this one here is-"

before waver can introduce his friend the big guy looks up with his hands on his hips and says really loud

"I'M ISKANDER THE KING OF CONQUERORS, AND THE PIPSQUEAK IS MY ALLY IN MY NEWEST BATTLE TO COME!"

waver just keeps staring at the big guy with his mouth open way beyond human capabilities and thought while looking at Iskander 'I can't believe this guy, is he serious right now? what part about secrecy does he not understand?', before waver can reboot shiro decides to introduce himself

"Hello, I'm Isana Yashiro nice to meet you"

says shiro while smiling to the comic duo, while waver regains his senses and rider looks at shiro 'hooh, that didn't even faze him, my insticts are screaming that the white haired kid is dangerous while it seems the amount of magical energy inside him is like a nuclear plant, the kid is generating mana simply by breathing almost like a dragon, but it's not possible for someone to be born with a magic core in this day and age, it's probably some kind of conceptual weapon fused inside his body acting like a magic core and generating and storing mana for him.' thought rider 'well, it's not like it's important, I can tell the kid isn't a servant and he has no command seals.'

after rider decides to take a seat next to shiro to eat his ice creams waver got no choice and decided to sit as well as they were eating shiro and waver started talking while rider inserted here and there thinking the two kids seem to have been getting along pretty well.

after giving goodbye to rider and waver, shiro decided to resume walking into town and collecting more data into the unknown energy particles, when the sun went down shiro went back to the meeting point after neko and kuroh arrived, the three decided to go back to schattenreich they just walked into an alley while shiro asks neko to make them invisible with her illusions and the three go flying back into the blimp, kuroh and neko realized they could fly as well since they have the powers of the silver clan while this world makes it a lot easier to use it, still compared to shiro theirs is still pretty much at a anti personnel level while shiro's isn't even sure how far his goes.

after arriving at the blimp shiro collects the scanners and goes to the control room to run more diagnostics and watch the survelaince tapes of the three families, after dinner they decide to turn in for the night.

* * *

Well, guess it's time I give some kind of rundown about how the story is going fowards, I'll try to make the story keep going and try to update as soon as I can, now about the story itself I can tell you guys this story won't be about a shounen anime overcoming dificulties and getting stronger while fighting oponnents of higher level I can pretty much come out and say shiro will be pretty much OP and if he gets even a papercut in the story it will be from some overpowered being called Type Paper this story won't be about his battles and overcoming difficulty I want to make a more lighthearted version of the nasuverse focusing on character interaction and pretty much showcasing shiro around and meeting nasuverse characters, I'll try to avoid making shiro change the main battles so I don't get lost in the story and will try to keep the story going till most of the nasuverse timeline in the order 'fate/zero mahoutsukai no yorukara no kyoukai(I know it's parallel world but I'll try to integrate without fucking it)tsukihimefate stay night', I'll throw some fillers along the way of shiro's gang going around the world and interacting with other people like clock tower and stuff not sure how it all turns out end but come on where's the fun if you don't actually try, btw guys it's pretty much first story and I'm writing it while posting it so problems with the story, writing, characters and etc throw reviews I'll read and see if I can fix it.

Now if you want a description of shiro's power to see how OP is OP I would put something like this

 **Silver Aura EX: grants gravity manipulation if you are asking yourself how op I wanna make it to be called true magic in shiro's hand I'll pretty much go nuts shiro will be able to pretty much control gravity to increase physical parameters to match servants on a fistfight and using his powers at range it will be pretty much absurd being able to drop meteors on the planet or creating black holes at full power. **

**Inviolability EX:** **Pretty much untouchable with everything less than a true magic, it's like he's in a suspended space where atacks simply can't reach him even stuff like mind attacks won't work even items that sever magic won't work either**

 **Immortality EX** : The Silver King possesses absolute immortality; unable to die, age, become ill, or be permanently wounded. He's absolutely self-sustained, and as his mind and soul are as immortal as his biological body, he's immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries he suffers immediately heal, even if he is disintegrated, blown up, completely deleted, or even if he is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, he will still return to life. He is absolutely immune to all harm, nor can he die of any natural causes. He always maintains perfect health and condition. However given his inviolability, he doesn't show his ability to heal.

 **Intelligence EX** : The Silver King's mind operates in the most efficient and rapid manner possible; some manifestations of this are his exceptional leadership, analytical, scientific and tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to any changing tactical situations, by rapidly creating perfect winning strategies. He possesses perfect memory, as he was able to precisely and accurately recall events that happened nearly a century earlier with no trouble (he could even recite a quote he read once 80 years prior to the beginning of the story); he is able to instantly learn anything; and he can memorize, understand, recall and utilize all kinds of information and skills to a limitless volume, with no mental or physical backlash, strain, stress or trouble. His intelligence also grants him incredible charisma, eloquence, wisdom, willpower, and empathy as well as observational and deductive skills. He mostly utilizes his intelligence as a scientist, or when playing pranks.

 **Expert Strategist EX: come on he's a genius**

so shiro will be that absurd but the story won't be about it as I states previously, don't forget to review and say what's wrong guys and I'll promise I'll try to make it right.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER - 2**

The sun was warm coming from the windows of Shiro's room while waking up he feels the rays coming through the drapes and touching the edge of his bed, he looks at the clock and realizes that Neko should be there to wake him up by that time 'strange' thought Shiro while getting up, he walks to the closet and decides to change from his pajamas to his usual clothes, depicting a style that seems to be a carbon copy from another immortal that has a thing about portraits, after adjusting his hair in the mirror looks at it gives his usual smile and says "Well, let's hope today something interesting happens."

Exiting the room while keeping the door open so the air doesn't stagnate, walking through Kuroh's and Neko's rooms he realizes they're not there, He keeps walking across the corridors in the direction of the kitchen, arriving in the kitchen he looks around and still don't seem to find his friends, he goes to the fridge instead and decides to get some orange juice, pouring some into his cup and grabbing it realizing that's the last of it, he was about to write it down in case he forgot to buy some later instead he just thought

'Nah, guess there's not really a point in writing it down I do have total recall after all.'

Leaving the Kitchen he keeps walking across the corridor while drinking his juice, arriving into the hall he finally finds his friends and decides to greet them "Hey, Kuroh."

"Neko."

"Good morning."

"You guys got up really early today."

Kuroh looks up from the sofa where's he's sitting while reading a book that says on the cover, 'The art of forging katanas and the great names of Japanese history' with an image of an anvil bellow a katana painted all black like a splash of ink over a painting.

"Good morning, you're early as well, you tend to oversleep." answers Kuroh to his king while keeping his usual stoic look while Shiro just puffs his cheeks childishly to his overzealous friend.

"Shiro!" calls Neko in her usual upbeat tone while waving like a maniac to her favorite person ever with her usual smile that depicts how kids look like when on a sugar high, Shiro just waves back to her keeping his usual smile that depicts the epitome of inn owners across the globe.

"After I woke up I went to the dojo on the lower deck of Schattenreich to go through my katana stances, when I was walking back to my room to take a shower, I saw Neko walking to your room considering it was pretty early I decided to stop her and let you keep sleeping." says Kuroh to his king keeping his stoic look while pointing to said clueless girl.

"Well, I'll just go to the control room to see the summary of all the data we gathered in the city in the last couple days." says Shiro to his clan members 'Geez, I can't believe we've been here in this world for a week already, guess time does fly, as they say, I should know after all I've lived through a good amount of it.' thought Shiro remembering what they've been doing during the week, they met Taiga a couple of times walking around town, went to the bar known as copenhagen as promissed and had some fun there on a karaoke night, interacted with the populace, got aclimatized to how their abilities are reacting to this world and had a bunch of fun while doing it.

Shiro put his empty cup on the tea table near the sofa so Kuroh can get it to the kitchen when he goes to make breakfast, walking through the corridors in the direction of the control room he thinks about how the surveillance in town went, arriving at the control room Shiro opens the door and goes inside, after arriving he walks to the computer and starts to check the test results. 'So, tests on the unknown energy particles proves it pretty much comes from everywhere, still, the amount where the major energy points come from is on a completely different level, but to simple uses of abilities it shouldn`t prove a problem to do it anywhere, the energy nodes are necessary only to keep energy active at high amounts at all times like the force fields surrounding the three families properties.' thought Shiro while looking at the data of the scanners.

"Now people showing usage of said energy." thought aloud Shiro while switching the display to an image showcasing the image of

seven people with colored bars showing the amount of energy particle clinging to their bodies.

analyzing each picture, a guy with black spiky hair, with empty eyes, wearing a black suit. 'He's that guy we saw on Raiga old man house.' Thought Shiro while making a thinking pose and squinting his eyes a little bit.

a guy with well-trimmed chestnut colored hair and beard, with blue eyes, wearing an aristocratic-looking red suit carrying a golden cane with a red jewel on its top. 'He looks a lot like that little girl from the park when Taiga was giving us a tour of the city, and he lives at the manor of the Tohsaka family.' Thought Shiro while smiling remembering how cute the little girl looked with those twin pigtails.

a blonde guy with short hair brushed backward, blue eyes, wearing weird blue clothes that look almost like a robe with golden designs on the chest and sleeves, carrying white aristocratic gloves. 'I don't know why but somehow just looking at his face makes me want to smack him.' Thought Shiro while puffing his cheeks and brandishing his arm.

a boy with black slick hair parted in the middle, green eyes, wearing a green sweater black pants with a black and yellow tie. 'It's that Waver, I should go to him in case I want to know more about the unknown energy, but first I have to make sure he's trustworthy.' Thought Shiro while weighing the advantages and disadvantages, making hand gestures representing scales with each hand facing palm up and alternating his hands up and down at different turns each.

a guy with chestnut messy hair, empty eyes extremely alike the black haired guy, wearing priest robes, a golden cross hanging around his neck. 'This is that guy from the crossroad, He was walking with that woman and the little girl, maybe he's affiliated with the guy in the red suit.' Thought Shiro while adjusting the monitoring on Tohsaka manor to run facial on this guy.

a woman with green short hair parted on the right side with a fringe partially covering her left eye, brown squinted eyes, wearing black suit pants and a black Chinese shirt. 'She looks like a professional bodyguard.' Thought Shiro while realizing how all those people don't really look much alike.

a woman with short red hair, brown eyes, wearing a white puffy shirt with a big red lace over the chest area and brown knee-length skirt. 'She always appears together with the blonde guy on the footage.' Thought Shiro while scratching his chin.

"Now the unknown's." says Shiro switching the screen to an image that says in big red letters on the top 'NOT HUMAN', below the title there's an image of two guys.

a blonde guy, red eyes, spiky styled hair with two golden earrings, wearing a black shirt with a white coat sporting white fur on the neck and gray pants. 'He's one of them I'm not exactly sure what he is but I'm pretty sure his entire body is composed completely of the unknown energy particles, how energy can give life and replicate bodily functions perfectly like this I have no idea, guess just one more thing to investigate.' thought Shiro while looking at the readings of the energy levels coming from the guy.

a red-haired giant, with a big beard and sideburns, brown eyes, wearing a strange leather armor with a red cape attached to the back. 'It's that Iskander guy from the ice-cream parlor, hmm, maybe he's the real one from the stories?' Thought Shiro while just shrugging and saying "Nah, What are the chances?"

After analyzing all the data he decides to print it, grabs the copies and walks out of the control room closing the door on the way out, walking through the corridors he passes the hall, seeing no one there, he decides to go straight to the dining room smelling something really good on the way there where he meets a table full of food with Kuroh finishing to get the plates and Neko sitting on a chair drooling at the food.

"Here Kuroh," says Shiro while giving Kuroh the copies of the data he was reading earlier and goes to sit on Neko's side after Kuroh grabs it and starts reading, after finishing with the papers Kuroh sits on the chair and starts asking details about the data while the three start eating breakfast.

"Shiro, I see you have material on the guy from the Tohsaka manor, but what about the other two families?" asks Kuroh while eating with his right hand and reading the material with his left one

"Well, of the three families the Tohsaka is the only one I got someone with lingering energy particles around the body, from the Matou's all I ever got are maids, guess they don't leave the house very much, while the Einzbern's don't seem to be in town momentarily, guess the rumours they only come to town every once in a while is true." answers Shiro while fighting with Neko over a piece of bacon, to which she uses an illusion making the bacon disappear and while Shiro gapes, she makes a grab for it, eat it really fast, laughs and makes a V sign with her right hand, while Kuroh just sighs at them.

After breakfast, they get up and while Kuroh goes to the kitchen Shiro and Neko walk together across the corridor to the toilet, brush their teeth, and double back and go to the hall, after arriving, Shiro decides to play the piano 'An Die Freude - Ludwig Van Beethoven' while Neko sits on the floor and starts playing with a yarn ball.

Kuroh finishes in the kitchen, goes across the corridors to the toilet, after brushing his teeth he goes to the hall just as he gets to the entrance he hears the piano and stops and waits for it to end while smiling in the direction of his king playing.

" Kuroh, do you like it?" asks Shiro after finishing the song.

" Shiro, as always you're very good." answers Kuroh generically after returning to his normally stoic face.

*buh, buh* "You're no fun!" exclaims Shiro while looking to his friend and puffing his cheeks childishly, to which Kuroh just walks past him and makes a little smirk while passing his king, to which Shiro notes, blinks and exclaims while pointing at him "You smirked!"

"Shiro, I don't know what you're talking about." answers Kuroh while returning to his normally stoic expression, Shiro just puffs out his cheeks and makes faces at Kuroh's back.

After spending the morning inside the trio had lunch and Shiro decide to go into town since he has to grab the documentation from Raiga's considering he was supposed to grab it yesterday, he goes to his room and grabs his wagasa and decides to just get down from his room window since it's easier.

While levitating downwards in the direction of the hill covered by woods taking into account that Neko is staying at the blimp and he can't use illusions to make himself invisible like she can. Gliding down he takes a look at the city and notes the major spots deciding to visit the temple today.

After arriving at the hill, he starts walking towards the city while humming his favorite song, going down the road he keeps looking around while waving to the townspeople and smiling while they wave back and smile at him, passing in front of Homurahara High School Shiro notes 'There's a lot of students today, guess classes are back, Taiga's probably at the kendo club.', Shiro just keeps walking while waving and smiling to the students in front of the school, which they do the same, guess he's just the kind of person that influences those around him, past the school across the park Shiro looks where there's a troop of kids in front of the blonde with red eyes from earlier while he looks at them and says to the group of kids

"Mongrels!"

"You should be grateful that I allow you my presence."

the kids just nod to the guy so he can get it over with while Shiro keeps walking across the back of the guy while sweating still smiling and waving to the kids who wave back to which the blonde looks to Shiro with an eye closed and one open and thinks 'This boy's weird, he has a really high amount of prana and don't seem to be a servant, well whatever everything is but a subject in this king's domain so what is his is by extension mine.' the blonde guy just ignores Shiro and looks back to the kids to keep going on his speech of enlightenment to the future of the country about how they are lucky to be in the presence of the one true king.

After passing the park Shiro goes in the direction of the temple, after a couple of blocks Shiro finds himself in front of huge stone steps and looks up and sees the temple, he just ignores the size of the stairs and keeps walking while humming his favorite song, when he gets to the top, he turns around and takes a look at the city and smiles, after that he turns back to the temple while walking and

*bump*

"You should watch where you're going you could have hurt someone."

Shiro looks down to see a blue-haired kid with violet eyes, wearing eyeglasses, making a mature face and looking up at him, Shiro blinks at the kid, smiles, gets down on one knee to get at eye level with the kid and says while smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just make sure to watch where you're going" answers the kid while still looking mature

"Sure." just answers Shiro still keeping the smile, while the kid starts staring at him thinking 'This guy's mocking me?' after taking another good look at Shiro the kid decides 'Well, it doesn't seem like it, geez, whatever.' "So, are you visiting the temple?" the kid asks Shiro while sighing.

"Yeah, I am." answers Shiro still smiling, the kid just shrugs turns around starts walking tilts his head to Shiro's direction and says "Come along, I'll show you around, name's Ryuudou Issei by the way, you can just call me Issei since there's a bunch of Ryuudou's in this temple.' Shiro blinks at the kid starts following him and answers the kid while smiling "Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Isana Yashiro, you can just call me Shiro." the kid just looks at him and nods.

As they are walking through the temple with Issei showing Shiro the spots and telling the story about the places Shiro asks "Issei what's this sound coming from the hall?" the kid answers Shiro while walking in another direction "That's a meditation bell, you know it's a Buddhist temple right?" Shiro just smiles to the kid, Issei looks at it, sighs, and keeps walking and giving the presentation of the temple to Shiro

"Bye Shiro, come visit another time." Issei is seen at the entrance of the temple waving to Shiro who's descending the stairs, going down the stairs Shiro puts a hand in his pocket, grabs the energy scanner and start looking at the readings 'hmm, it seems the major node of energy here is coming from inside the mountain below the temple, guess I'll send some drones to the base of the mountain later to see if there are caves somewhere to get better readings.

After getting back into the city Shiro's decision is to walk in the direction of where Waver is staying according to the surveillance tapes of the blimp, going through a couple blocks and talking to some residents along the way Shiro finally arrives at his destination, looking at the house he goes to the entrance and rings the bell, after a while and hearing some steps the door opens to reveal a kind looking foreigner old lady with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a red dress with a green poncho over it.

"Oh, hello are you looking for someone?" asks the grandma while looking at the weird white-haired kid, "Oh, you must be Waver's grandma I'm a friend of his and I'm here to see him." answers Shiro while giving a disarming smile to the grandma, she smiles at him, nods, turns to look inside and screams, "Waver, your friend is here to see you."

"What are you waiting for, come on in." the grandma waves to Shiro follow her and goes inside towards the room where there's a wooden table with an old man with grizzled hair and blue eyes sitting on it while reading the paper, the old man looks up from his paper and looks at Shiro's and says "oh, you're friends with Waver?"

"Glad to see he has friends coming over to see him." says the old man to Shiro when Shiro's about to introduce himself, there's a sound of footsteps coming down the stairs really fast, when suddenly Waver enters the room while holding the wall with a hand so he doesn't go flying from the sharp turn, stopping with a sound of friction and sparks coming from his foot, when the other three people in the room are thinking 'How is that humanly possible' while Waver points are Shiro's and exclaims

"You! What are you doing here and how did you find me?"

"Waver don't be rude to your friend." says the grandma while squinting her eyes at Waver who just tries to laugh and failing miserably while making a face that seems like he wanna make a run for it, he shakes his head, gets back on track, grabs Shiro and start running up the stairs while saying to the old couple "We have something important to talk about see you two later."

After manhandling Shiro's across a couple of stairs he throws him in a room, gets inside and closes the door after entering, as he's about to ask Shiro how he found him and what he's doing here, he realizes where Shiro's looking to an Iskander laying on his right side without his cape while scratching his butt, Waver just sighs and sits on the bed realizing he's better off sitting for this conversation.

"So, from the beginning how did you find me?" asks waver to Shiro.

"It's a secret." answers Shiro while smiling at Waver and taking a seat on a chair near the bed, Waver stares at him while looking frustrated and Shiro just keeps smiling, Waver sighs and decides to move along

*sigh* "Fine, so why are you here?"

"Well, I want to ask who and what are these people?" Shiro puts a hand inside his coat pocket and takes the prints of the copies of the data he got from the blimp control room

Waver takes the papers opens it, starts reading, start going really pale and sweating really fast, suddenly he stops, takes a fleeting glance at Shiro's from behind the papers and thinks 'This is bad, with this stuff on paper I don't know if he has some kind of copies, and since when has technology advanced this much, the images look really clear, I bet those mages from the clock tower would go insane seeing it, crap, forget about this stuff for now, back to the problem waver, so I don't know if he has more copies or has told anyone else about it, wiping his memory won't probably be enough and I don't know if killing him will make matters worse since I don't know if he has-'

"Don't even think about it pipsqueak this guy here could probably vaporize you before I can save your skinny ass. buha ha ha ha." laughs the giant on the floor watching tv, Waver turns to him blinks, turn to Shiro to see him still smiling and starts sweating really fast and paling even more.

"So he's a magus?" asks Waver while looking at Iskander, to which Shiro just blinks and asks "Magus?" "That's what you guys are?" "Magic is real?" and smiles really brightly like a flashbang went down in the room, after the light dies down, Waver blinks, looks at Shiro, starts sweating and paling again and thinks 'crap! I just told this guy that magic is real, I'm so dead, my ass is gonna get a sealing designation and me, this guy and this town are gonna be wiped out of the map while Rider watches us from atop his Noble Phantasm and laughs at our asses.'

"Hooh, so you didn't know magic existed?"

"If that is true how are you generating that much prana?" asks rider while looking at the kid that generates the equivalent of a magic core simply by breathing.

"Prana?" asks Shirou not exactly sure.

"I'm gonna dieeeediediediediediedie!" starts rambling Waver when suddenly

"Wait! Back up, what do you mean by that much prana, how much prana are we talking about Rider?" Waver asks hopefully expecting that the white-haired kid has the potential for magecraft in the hopes of teaching him enough to not get both their asses killed by the clock tower.

"I don't know a pretty nifty amount, what kind of mage are you if you don't even realize the amount of prana this kid is generating just by breathing, It's like the kid is running on a magic core instead of circuits." answers Rider while looking over his shoulder behind him where his master is sitting.

Waver just petrifies looking like the world is crazy when suddenly *crack* two layers of stone fall around Waver making his return to normal, while the other two wondering if it's some kind of spell, after Waver shakes his head to get his thoughts back together he suddenly looks at Shiro's all serious and decides to explain the stuff to him, since what Rider told him would probably endanger the white-haired kid if another magus found out about it.

"So what do you want to know?" Waver asked Shiro

"Let's start with my first question, who and what are those people?" Shiro points to the copies he gave Waver, Waver just sighs at him and decides to begin with the what of the question, "I'm assuming you know something since you singled out us among the entire city?" asks Waver while giving another look at the papers and looking at Shiro and seeing how he'll react, Shiro just smiles at him and answers "Well, I'm a scientist and I have been able to analyze some unknown energy particles coming from the planet itself with high concentrations in those areas around the city." Shiro points at images of the areas after Waver takes a look at the areas Shiro pointed at, blinks, he gets up, runs to an old suitcase on the floor on the other side of the room, rummages through it, after grabbing some kind of paper he runs back to the bed sits on it and spreads the paper, Shiro takes a look at it and realizes it's some kind of map of the city but instead of the normal there are green lines running across it painted on the map.

"Okay, those here are called ley lines and they transport what you are calling unknown energy is called mana and the ley lines transport it across the planet which is generated by the planet itself." Waver looks to Shiro to see him nodding and seemingly understanding, he decides to go on pointing to the copy Shiro gave him

"So, Magus like me, and those other guys on your file, to use spells we activate our magic circuits, they are a pseudo nervous system that spreads itself through the human body connecting the material world to the astral plane, though the magic circuits actually reside within one's soul, what is found on the body is only a physical expression of them, they act like paths that convert life force or how we magus call it OD to magical energy which we call prana the energy we use to enact mysteries commonly known as spells, old magus families at some point some of their magic circuits into something called a magic crest, but this has nothing to do with you I'll give you some books on basics so you can read it later."

"Something else you wanna know?" asks Waver while looking at Shiro, after Shiro thinks a little bit he asks "So if to use spells you guys use this energy called prana, what is the mana for?" Waver looks at Shiro and decides to explain "Well, basically mana is like OD just instead of internal energy is an external source, we utilize it sometimes in conjunction with our internal storages to enact large-scale spells since everyone has a limit to how much OD they can store inside their bodies, though I'm pretty sure that doesn't matter to you since you have something like a magic core to generate prana just by breathing."

"So here, here and here, I analyzed something with the shape of force fields around those properties utilizing the mana in the air to keep themselves active, what are those?" asks Shiro while pointing to the properties of now that he knows it three magus families 'how weird is that' thought Shiro,

"Wow, seriously?" asks Waver while opening his mouth really big, "I can't believe you discovered bounded fields using science, I thought it was supposed to be impossible." says Waver after recomposing himself and deciding to explain what they are

"Ok, a Bounded Field is a topographic type of Magecraft that consists in knitting a network of magical energy and spreading it on base areas, such as a piece of land or a building, to create a mystic boundary line that separates the inside from the outside." explains Waver while acting mature and puffing his chest with pride, after he realizes how he's acting he coughs in his hand and decides to go into more details about the subject

"Once constructed, the established boundary line will delimit the range of the powers of the Bounded Field, but it is possible to engrave magic sigils across the interior of the field to expand the area of effect and strengthen it."

"The sigils are easily destroyed. However, new sigils are constructed by the actions of the old ones, making the Bounded Field capable of self-repair with due time."

"As their original purpose was for the creation of safe havens, the effects that can be set within a Bounded Field are in their majority those whose aim is to protect the caster. Offensive variants do exist, but as they work through indirect magical interference their efficiency against those who can protect themselves magically is low."

"Advanced Bounded Fields work on a subconscious level to prevent onlookers from noticing it, but placing those on a large area increase the chances of being detected by a trained magus. An ideal Bounded Field is one that cannot be detected by anybody. On the other hand, a Bounded Field that can be easily noticed is seen as the mark of a third-rate magus, which the name is pretty self-explanatory."

"Anything else?" Waver asks starting to sound impatient, while Shiro just smiles at him and asks, "Why do you keep saying magecraft instead of magic?" Waver looks at him weirdly and sighs after remembering the guy knows nothing about the subject and decides to just get it over with and explains

"Magecraft or Thaumaturgy is the artificial reenactment of a miracle, a supernatural phenomenon, using a Mystery."

"Magecraft is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means; although the process is considered a miracle, the end result is not. The limits of Magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and Magic from the past became possible through science."

"There is no impossibility for Modern Magecraft within the rules of the world, and with enough effort and time spent studying the appropriate school, anything within the limits of human intellect is possible. However, because Magecraft acts as the reenactment of Mysteries that already exist in the world, it is impossible for it to create new Mysteries; even with an infinite amount of research, there is a "wall" that prevents the wisdom of humans from doing so in the current era. The realm past this "wall" is known as Magic."

"Magic is something that isn't replicable through science they are called true magic and that are five known ones with only a single known user, currently being the user of the second magic kaleidoscope an old vampire trickster that you do not want to meet trust me." says Waver while shaking and looking around with a hunted look to make sure said vampire won't jump him and send him to some ridiculous world where there are seven factions with their leaders being called kings manifesting flying swords and controlling powers beyond human understanding engaging in strife with each other together with their factions, suddenly Waver just laughs and thinks 'Come on what are the odds a world like that actually exists.'

"Wait vampires are real?" asks Shiro while losing his smile for the first time on the day, Waver just looks smug at him and thinks 'Ha, finally lost your composure bastard.', after realizing how juvenile he's acting he just coughs in his hand and decides to explain

"Well, vampires are actually called dead apostles, while their leaders are called dead apostle ancestors numbering twenty-seven and pretty much every legend is real, magic creatures are called Phantasmal Beasts, and the Gods and Heroes stories are also real, though the age of the gods are pretty much over, so you don't have to think that much about it." answers Waver and signals to Shiro to continue with the questions.

"Well, that's it about magic or magecraft I guess, now what are those two because I'm pretty sure they aren't human." Shiro points to the second page where there's a photo of a blond guy with red eyes and a red-haired giant

Waver looks at the page at the second picture, looks at Rider, looks at the page, looks at Shiro and chokes on his own saliva.

*cough cough*

"Okay, I don't wanna know how you know that. I'll just explain it so I can get back to the world where normal was preparing for a magic battle to the death." says Waver while facepalming

"Ok, to explain what those two are I'll have to go into some history lesson." says Waver while looking at Shiro that answers him by nodding, so Waver continues "Ok, almost 200 years ago there was a gathering of three magus families the Einzbern, Makiri and Tohsaka united and created an artefact capable of granting any wish under the supervision of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg the user of the second True Magic Kaleidoscope and teacher of the old leaders of the three families, the artefact was named Greater Grail, but the three families ended having a disagreement about the use of the device, they decided to create a battle royale involving seven magus to decide who gets to use the artefact and named it Holy Grail War." Waver looks at Shiro to see if he's following which he is and decide to explain how the battle goes

"So, during the Holy Grail War, a brief connection is made with the artefact allowing the magus to use a summoning ritual that normally would be impossible without using the third true magic, which has no current user, the magus just reaches out and the Greater Grail does the summoning instead, now about the summons, they are called Servants and the magus that summons them are called Masters, servants are heroic spirits, manifestations of the heroes long since dead from the throne of heroes, a database that exists outside of time where all heroes of past, present and future are stored." Waver looks to see Shiro still paying attention and thinks 'Is this guy even remembering all I'm saying?' *sigh* 'I'll just get this over with' thought Waver after sighing and continues

"Ok, so the Greater Grail don't actually resurrect the heroes, it creates a spiritual vessel for them, downloads the information from the throne of heroes and uploads that information to the vessels, meaning the Servants are pretty much, copies of the original Hero, now those vessels have classes which coincide with each hero and gives them different abilities and physical and magical parameters with five ranks from E to A, while there is an EX rank It represents something that falls outside of the numerical ranking scale, a value that cannot be quantified under the normal system because it is in a league of its own, powerful to the extent of rendering comparisons meaningless." says Waver and remembering about the classes.

"There are seven classes, they are Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker. each servant has special abilities and items that are the materialization of their legends called Noble Phantasms, which are pretty powerful, with the death of each servant the energy is sent into the lesser grail, a vessel that contains the energy during the Grail War, after six of the seven servants are defeated the last one can attain the grail and get a wish for him and his master, but since Servants are pretty much, heroes of legends it's easier to kill the master instead, the masters act as anchors to this world supplying the servant with prana to keep him here, so if you kill the master you eliminate the servant by default."

"So, you asked what those two are, well, they're servants summoned to participate in the next holy grail war that will start in 10 days, He is a copy of the heroic spirit Iskander summoned under the rider class which I think you figured since he won't shut his trap." says Waver pointing towards the big guy watching TV and laughing like a maniac, while Shiro just sweatdrops, Waver just lets it go and continues while lifting his right hand and showing it's top to Shiro where there is a red design "Those are command seals, they are proof that someone is a master, they give the ability to give three absolute commands to the Servant, in certain cases they can even bend the laws of the world, for example, Rider is on the other side of the city if I give a command saying 'Come Rider!' he will be teleported to my side instantly, each master gets three command seals, and using all three of them forfeits the rights as a master, if the servant is still alive after it, he can form a contract with another one before disappearing when the prana he has exausts."

After taking another look at the document Shiro gave him he looks to the blond guy with red eyes and says

"About this one, I'm not sure, but considering you did find out about all the Magus in the city and did find out rider I'll give trust your word for it that he's a servant, though I don't know who he is, rider is probably the only servant that's stupid enough to give his real name to everyone." says Waver while facepalming and looking like he wants to murder someone and glaring in rider's direction.

"How so?" asks Shiro not understanding what the problem is.

"Well, basically since servants come from legends, knowing a servant true name is pretty much the first step to countering him since generally there's always a weakness accompanying the legend depicting how they were defeated and whatnot." answers Waver while re-reading the material Shiro gave him and asking "Can I keep it?"

Shiro blinks at him and Waver decides to elaborate while scratching his cheek while looking embarrassed "Well, this information will help me a lot in the coming war, considering you have the current location of the masters, and even the shape of their bounded fields, I'll even give you books about the general stuff I explained to you in a more detailed manner, one about magus society the terms used and the more famous families, one about bounded fields, one about basic magecraft and prana manipulation and a special one in how to hide the amount of prana you're emitting, equivalent exchange is a part of magus society after all." Shiro just nods at him and Waver goes and grabs the books and hands over to him and makes hands gestures to him to leave.

As Shiro arrives at the room's door opens it and is about to leave, he suddenly hears Waver saying "By the way, if your magic core ever gets discovered by the Clock Tower and you're strapped to one of their tables, don't tell them I discovered you and didn't report." Shiro just looks back at Waver smiles and waves while walking out.

"Strange guy, can't believe he isn't scared about Clock Tower, I would be trembling if I were a Sealing Designation just waiting to happen." says Waver while looking not sure what to make of the 'my pace guy' that just left.

"Hah, kid you're still too green, I can tell that boy is some kind of monster, my instincts are screaming that he's dangerous, and if he's dangerous to me, a hero of legend I doubt you moderns magi that haven't seen the old terrors of the world can enforce a designation on him." answers rider while laughing, Waver just looks at him and wonders, deciding to just let it go and goes back to the documents he got to Shiro to make new strategies and see points where he can safely deploy his familiars to keep surveilance.

After Shiro says goodbye to the old couple at Waver's he goes walking to the direction of Raiga's house to get the documents for him and his clan, after passing two streets suddenly he sees a lot of people almost closing the street, deciding to see what's up he walks to it, after going through the crowd he finally gets to see what's up, there's a house with a yellow tape covering a part of the street, with a lot of police vehicles and officers around, seeing a young woman on his side he decides to ask "What happened here?"

The young woman turns to him and thinks 'weird hair', after shaking her head she decides to answer "It seems that serial killers attacked again, a husband and wife, it seems the kids were at the grandparents house so they're okay at least." the woman sighs and shakes her head, Shiro looks at the scene again and thinks 'No matter the world people don't change.' after sighing as well Shiro says goodbye to the woman and keeps walking to Raiga's.

after a good five blocks, he arrives in front of the Japanese mansion when he's about to talk to the yakuza guarding the entrance he suddenly looks to his right and sees Taiga coming around the corner, and suddenly she sees him screams "Shiroooooo!" takes running and does a flying tackle on him. before she can land on him he using his right hands and throws his wagasa to the sky, as Taiga hits him, he secures her with his right hand while balancing the books Waver gave him with his left one, does a little spin so he doesn't drop it and after making sure his footing is okay releases Taiga, and grabs the now open wagasa falling slowly from the sky, to which Taiga just looks blown away thinking 'He's like a magician', if Shiro knew what she's thought he'd probably say 'Oh, the irony!'

"So, Taiga how are you?" asks Shiro while smiling at his hyperactive friend, "I'm great you came to visit me?" asks Taiga while looking at him expectantly, Shiro just keeps smiling and answers "Nope, I've come to grab something with your gramps." Taiga just puffs her cheeks at him and sticks her tongue out, after that she just says "Follow me then." and goes inside while grabbing Shiro's arm and manhandling him inside. 'I wonder what's with being manhandled today.' thought Shiro while sweatdropping.

After going past the gardens Taiga and Shiro arrive at the room where Raiga's receives his 'guests' to find him sitting in the same cushion he always uses, today with a woman with green short hair sitting in front of him, 'She's one of the magus from my documents.' thought Shiro while looking at the unique hair.

"I have come to receive the cargo that Kiritsugu entrusted the transportation for you." says the woman to Raiga old man. When seems Taiga is gonna run and jump the old man Shiro grabs her to avoid a repeat scene of 10 days ago, which Raiga realizes and nods in Shiro's direction who nods back.

"Do you have the password?" asks Raiga while looking suspiciously at the woman, people on their line of business don't usually change players to order and receiver, which the woman grabs a paper in a pocket and gives it to Raiga, a subordinate of his grabs the paper and passes it to him, after looking at the paper Raiga nods once gives the paper to his subordinate and tells him to grab it and remembers of Shiro and tells him to grab Shiro's stuff as well.

After about 15 minutes Shiro wonders how the woman can stay without moving a single inch during all that time while Taiga is almost brawling with Shiro who's still holding her so she doesn't create a scene again, when the subordinate comes back, Shiro and Raiga sighs in relief, the old man also realizing that his granddaughter is about to explode, after the woman checks the boxes and nods to Raiga, he tells his subordinates to carry the boxes to her vehicle, which she nods in thanks to Raiga and starts leaving with them after passing Shiro and Taiga the woman thought 'Those books, is that boy a magus?', 'Well at least he doesn't seem to have command seals, glad I won't have to shoot a kid.' sighed the woman and left with the guys carrying her boxes

After the woman left Taiga got released and flew like a kung-fu panda movie with both arms open and a leg in front of the other, after she reached about 3 meters in height she descended gliding straight to Raiga's while Shiro just thought 'WTF.', and Raiga old man blinked and wondered when are Bruce Lee and the cables, after which Taiga finally reaches him knocking the air out of him they both go sliding along the floor for a couple meters, after spending about five minutes soothing his grandaughter the old man finally grabs Shiro's documents and gives it to him, gets up starts walking and says

"Come, have dinner with us today." Shiro just nods and accompanies Raiga and Taiga to the dining hall, after having dinner and making small talk with Taiga's family, he finally says goodbye and leaves.

While walking towards the hill Shiro notes how there are a lot fewer people on the streets now that the sky is getting dark, 'Guess with the serial killer around people aren't feeling exactly safe going out at night.' thought Shiro while going up on the hill, after arriving under cover of the forest he starts levitating back to Schattenreich.

After getting inside he sees Neko and Kuroh in the hall, and Shiro tells Kuroh that he has already eaten and explained all that happened during the day, and tells him and Neko that he's going to be on his lab to figure it out the books he got from Waver and updating from the computer there what he learns from the book to make the tests now that he has information of the system in place, or how to locals call it 'Magecraft'.

* * *

 **So I'll try to make the story move forward from here, if you guys have stuff that you wanna know, or complain about don't forget to review I'll try making it right, and I know sometimes the story doesn't flow well enough but I think I'll growing while writing so give me your reviews even the worst of the stuff I'll accept as long as you explain what's the problem. and that's it peace, about people saying stuff about true magic I don't see the silver aura powers being replicated by science, and archetype earth said someone would eventually figure out the sixth, who knows I might even make Shiro access the root eventually.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I THINK I FINALLY GOT IT, RIGHT GUYS, I KNOW I PROMISED TO FINALLY GET INTO THE STORY AND I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS UNUSUALLY SHORT, BUT I DECIDED TO POST THIS CHAPTER MORE AS A FINAL TEST DRIVE BEFORE GETTING INTO THE RACE SO TO SPEAK, NOW DO ANALYZE THE WRITING STYLE AND DIALOGUES AND SEE IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT, IF YOU DON'T YOU CAN JUST TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO BEFORE THE REAL STUFF BEGINS, NOW ABOUT THE REAL STUFF BEGINNING, YOU GUYS WANT DESCRIPTION OF THE SCENES THAT APPEARED IN FATE/ZERO EVEN WITHOUT SHIRO'S BEING ON IT OR YOU WANT ONLY THE ONES HE'S PHYSICALLY IN PLACE? BECAUSE USING SCHATTENREICH HE'LL BE PRETTY MUCH ABLE TO KNOW EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE GOING ABOVE GROUND OUT IN THE OPEN DURING THE HOLY GRAIL WAR, SO DECIDE, FULL DESCRIPTIONS OF THE FIGHTS SHIRO DOESN'T JOIN OR JUST HIS ANALYSIS OF THE RESULTS USING HIS SUPER BRAIN?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 3**

Isana Yashiro woke up to the sound of an alarm clock blaring, the infernal metal box screaming at his senses that he shouldn't be sleeping in his lab in the first place.

Realizing the machine wouldn't stop until he indulged it's darkest desires to be touched very hard on its backside, he stretches his hand to reach it hitting a couple of books on the process and sending them to the floor, he tried opening his bleary eyes failing a couple of times, giving up all manner of finesse he simply grabs the infernal device and throws it straight out the window, feeling the weight of the metal contraption leaving his hand and the sound of death and destruction going far away until vanishing, he smiles, guess it pays to have windows in the middle of the stratosphere, hoping it won't fall on anyone down there, he decides to go get some coffee so he can function like a well-oiled machine instead of his own state of cranking and throbbing, getting up from the soft touch of his chair, he starts walking to the kitchen while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and starts wondering why the hell he slept in his lab last night.

You can't really blame him though, try learning that magic is real and receiving books on the subject or how it's called 'Magecraft', to him though it's bullshit.

It says magecraft reproduces what can be accomplished through science, being a nine decades old scientist he can pretty much say everything can be accomplished through science.

What then when science reaches the level where it will be possible to punch a hole through space and travel to parallel universes.

When traveling and manipulating time becomes common technology, all this magus talk about reaching the Akashic Records, what happens the day a pen drive reaches the same amount of storage space the Akashic Records themselves possess.

Who is to say that Alaya isn't just some A.I. created by people on a distant future to prevent humanity from destroying itself acting like an anti-virus every time something big happens.

Who knows maybe the people that touch the root disappears because they are getting sent to the real world to wake up connected to cables like in that matrix movie.

Maybe the world already ended and the people from the future recreated it virtually using all the documented history stored in the databases of their all-powerful supercomputer 'THE ROOT".

Maybe he's just a cheap knockoff of some awesome character, being written in some fanfiction website by a beginner still figuring out how to make his history not suck. 'pfft' "As if that would ever happen." He laughs at that last one.

Deciding he's overthinking things again, he just keeps on his way to the kitchen trying to leave it at that, it isn't like trying to figure out how the universe really works while sleep deprived will get him anywhere, he hadn't realized how his old one did after living in it for nine decades, smirking a little he keeps making his way to the kitchen paying attention to how the sun is starting to rise above the clouds, making it look like the golden army of the Jade Emperor is preparing for battle, guess that alarm wasn't set that late, he keeps walking while feeling the warm rays of the sun that got past the bottom of the clouds touching his skin.

Arriving at the kitchen he sees that there isn't anyone up yet, deciding to make that needed phoenix down in the hopes of going back to the land of the living, he goes to the coffee machine touching it's soft and marvelous buttons on the hope his salvation will come liquid after some beans get crushed and starts waiting for the miracle while smelling the soothing flavor of hope, after all, what's the point of doing anything when you have science, he wonders if magecraft can grind beans while keeping them tasty.

After pouring the coffee into a cup and feeling the reassuring weight and warmth on his hand, he walks to the table at the corner of the kitchen opening the window located behind it so he can watch the clouds while drinking his coffee, feeling the soft touch of the wind on his skin he sits at the chair and starts drinking his coffee feeling the bitter but adictive taste, after he takes the first sip, he wakes up enough to remember what he was doing last night and realizing he didn't check how the tests are going after uploading all that new information to the mainframe, getting up slowly to keep his cup of hope from spilling, he starts running in the lab's direction while balancing the cup with all the grace only a user of gravity manipulation could ever hope to acomplish.

Now sitting on the sofa of the hall feeling the soft touch on his back, stretching his legs over a wooden table that would probably cost a fortune at an auction at Sotheby's, feeling the reassuring support of the table below his feet he looks at his left hand where he's holding the target of his running earlier, a portable device that seems a lot like a tablet consisting only of a see-through screen.

Feeling the touch of the screen on his left hand he starts looking at it and checking the test results while still sipping on his coffee, the tests have been going pretty well, even the analysis of the basic functions of those bounded fields has come through, guess spending all night in a lab to wake up with cramps haven't really been for nothing.

Maybe he should give more information to help Waver on his little war as payment, well that's a thought, deciding to think about it at another time, he finishes his coffee and finally goes back to the land of the living, where it's happy, sunny and it's not doomed to suffering zombie walking, he sets his cup on the table thinking Kuroh will probably pick it up when he cleans the hall, he uses his now free hand, feeling the plastic like texture of the screen upon his touch he sets his drones to go down the mountain where the temple is located to check if there are caves on the structure so he can get better readings on the ley lines there.

Reluctantly giving up the softness of his favorite spot on the blimp he gets up depositing the screen on the table near his empty cup of coffee and goes wake his clan members, with the sound of soft steps across the empty corridors of his flying house he arrives at his male clan member room to realize that the door is open, taking a look inside he discovers Kuroh's room is empty, maybe he's at the dojo, he walks to Neko's room instead, finally finding a closed door for his fingers, he opens it and sees a vision of utter adorableness and fluffyness, she's sprawled diagonally across the bed with her pillow under her armpit, her pajamas crumpled showing her bellybutton and the sheet half down the floor, and she's making cute mofu mofu sounds while breathing in her sleep.

"Neko, it's time to wake up," he looks to his cute friend to see if she's gonna wake up and hears a lovely "Munya."

He just decides it's better to go physically instead, walking up to her supine form, he stretches his hand to her and starts shaking her lightly.

Finally opening her eyes and seeing her favorite person ever so close, she simply sits and jumps him in a single fluid motion that would make gymnasts everywhere proud and envy at the same time.

"Shirooo! Good Morning!" she hugs him with a huge smile plastered across her face, showing how not even waking up can shave on her awesomeness.

"Good morning Neko, it's time to wake up." the boy smiles at her, the silver king can't be seen flustered after all, it would be blasphemy.

Nudging her to change clothes, after much effort, she finally releases him, he waves goodbye to her, turns and walks out of the room closing the door on his way out, while waiting outside and hearing, strangely enough, the sounds of machines from building constructors coming on the other side of the door, after waiting a couple of minutes the door opens to reveal his hyperactive friend in new clothes and weirdly enough shining.

"Shiro, let's go grab Kuroh so we can have breakfast!" not even giving him a choice she grabs his arm and starts pulling him along, realizing it's probably impossible to win an argument against her he just decides to go with the flow feeling how her grip is impossibly strong.

Across the corridors said girl is seen running creating a path of dust clouds carrying a boy doing a personification of a shirt on a clothesline on a windy day, she arrives at the stairs that lead to the lower deck where the dojo currently is probably being used by their designated cook, she decides to go the fast way, using gravity manipulation she walks on the right wall still carrying the flying boy, going down the wall diagonally along the stairs path turning left, seeing the second set of stairs leading down she jumps from the wall, over it, touching the floor lightly and feeling it slide against her feets, she picks up speed after making sure her king is still at the end of her arm, she finally passes two more corridors and sees from afar the dojo's door open, reaching the door she stops sliding looking like a professional ice skater releasing her friend in the process sending him flying across the corridor at a bunch of boxes at the end of it.

'Crash'

"Hungry, Hungry!" the girl smiles and uses her usual upbeat tone looking at her samurai friend that is doing katas inside the dojo.

"Kuroh, could you please make us breakfast?" the silver king shows his usual smile after coming back from his flight malfunctioning looking as pristine as ever, the silver king never loses his composure. it would be blasphemy, he thought on the confines of his mind while using the corner of his eye to make sure he didn't have a single speck of dust on his clothes.

"I'll just be a minute," Kuroh turns to them with his usual calm tone "Wait for me in the hall, I'll take a bath and go make breakfast afterward."

After watching his king and his cat friend leaving, he walks to the wall support and deposits the shinai he was using for training, walking to the entrance of the dojo while hearing the soft floorboards against his feet and smelling his own sweat.

He gets to the entrance and starts going to his room, two corridors and two flights of stairs later he enters his room closing the door in the process.

Walking to his wardrobe opening it and grabbing a towel and closing it, he starts walking to his adjacent bathroom leaving the bathroom's door open thinking it doesn't matter since he already closed his room's door.

Removing his clothes and putting it in a pile on the corner, so he can wash them later together with the ones owned by the other two inhabitants of the blimp, taking into account the other two aren't the type to do chores, going for the shower instead of the tub because his clan members are already hungry and needy.

Opening the shower and feeling the droplets of water touching his skin he grabs the soap and starts scrubbing, after washing the soap away, he grabs his shampoo looking at the flask and seeing it won't last much longer and thinking he should ask his king later if he can replicate it in his lab, he doesn't really think shampoo's bought in the middle of the 80s where techonology isn't anywhere near what he's used to will be anything near his standards, despite what everyone else thinks keeping a silky long hair isn't easy, even the samurais haven't perfected that art yet, opening the bottle and smelling the scent of mint, he turns it vertically and starts squeezing it with his right hand and letting it slowly drop on his left one, closing the top of the bottle with two fingers while holding onto it with his other three, he puts it back into place, using his left hand to spread the shampoo in his now free right one after spreading it on both hands he uses them to spread it across his hair, after some bubbles and washing later, he closes the shower.

Exiting the shower feeling refreshed after a great bath, he grabs the towel from the sink and starts drying his body while feeling the soft touch of 100% cotton, seeing he only got a single towel, he decides to use gravity manipulation to simply remove the water from his hair, seeing the water droplets flying from his hair and uniting into a single huge drop flying in the air he sends it to the sink where it goes down the drain, should've simply left the towel on the wardrobe would've been something less to wash, 'sigh' he throws the towel into the pile of dirty laundry and walks out of the bathroom.

Passing through the door he walks back to his wardrobe opening it on another side to see a bunch of copies of the same outfit and grabs it, his white shirt, black tie, black coat and pants, and of course his katana, a samurai can't be seen without his katana, feeling the reassuring weight of his old companion he closes the wardrobe and exits the room while leaving the door open.

Walking across the corridors at a brisk pace, he remembers that he told the other two to wait in the hall for him to make breakfast, after arriving at the kitchen he rests his katana against the counter grabs an apron and starts making breakfast while taking notes to restock at the supermarket today.

After a good 15 minutes, he looks at the now ready breakfast and nods.

"Shiro, Neko, breakfast's ready," he looks at the direction of the hall and puts his hands across his mouth to make a funnel shape in front of it. "Come eat before it gets cold!"

"Coming!" he hears two voices coming from the hall at the same time and the sound of footsteps across the corridors.

After the two enter the kitchen together, "Sit, while I get the cutlery." he points to the chairs resting near the table where the food is already served.

"Aye, Sir!" they both make a continence and straighten their backs, after it, they run to the table and sit at it while looking at the food, after giving them the chopsticks and sitting as well the trio starts eating.

"Shiro, how has your research been coming along after all that new information you got from those books?" he raises an eyebrow at his king while eating.

"It's been going pretty well Kuroh, even the analysis on those force fields or how they're called by those magus 'bounded fields' are coming along pretty well, I'm able to analyze even their functions right now." the white-haired king smiles to his friend while eating the food.

"Hmm, I didn't see you going to bed yesterday though, even if you are immortal try not to overwork." the samurai squints his eyes to him.

"Eek, you worry too much," Shiro smiles to his friend. "You'll get old really early stressing like that."

"It's my job as the attendant of the king to take care of his health, mental or otherwise." he looks all serious to his king.

"Argh, ok, I'll take care." Shiro relents while looking defeated somehow.

"Thank you, my king," he answers his liege while keeping the professional persona "I'm grateful you saw reason."

"Alright, that's it!" exclaims Shiro while pointing a chopstick in his friend's direction "Stop!"

"As you wish," Kuroh answers not really changing the way he talks "I shall take your orders to heart."

Guess that's just how Kuroh is. 'sigh', he goes back to eating since he probably won't win that one.

After finishing his meal he calls Kuroh and Neko so they can go try the so-called basic magecraft and prana manipulation, the trio goes to Shiro's lab and ends up spending the day there.

\- A week later -

The city is sunny, the streets smelling of asphalt, some people are working, some walking with dogs, there are a lot of teenagers walking around with each other, today doesn't seem to have school thought our white-haired protagonist while walking around carrying his iconic wagasa and wearing clothes as aristocratic looking as ever.

Feeling the weight of his companion against his right shoulder he decides to go get some ice-cream to fight the climate, walking to a stall at the corner of the street where a nice looking young man is working.

"Strawberry please," he arrives at the stall, feeling the raspy touch of the bills against his hand he gives them to the vendor "Here."

"Coming right up." the vendor nods after counting the bills and storing them in a box attached to his stall.

"Here you go." the vendor smiles and gives him the ice-cream.

"Thank you," he grabs the ice-cream and starts walking while waving to the vendor "Bye, bye."

If you're wondering why having inviolability still allows him to feel hot the answer is pretty simple, only temperature based 'attacks' are blocked by inviolability, if you're asking yourself why, the answer is simple 'Because, Fiction!'.

After buying the strawberry ice-cream like every great white-haired character in all types of works released by the world of entertainment, they always do choose strawberry, just go ask Dante if you don't believe, turning around the corner into a walkway he comes face to face with a woman being surrounded by three guys looking like delinquents from some old jump manga, she has white long hair, red eyes and wearing a red puffy shirt with a big black lace near the collar pinned by a big gray pendant in the shape of a cross with small rubies at each end, white short skirt, black leggings and white over the knee boots with zippers on the front.

Wondering if those rubies are real he looks at the pendant, deciding it doesn't really matter he just walks to the wannabe gangsters coming from behind them he uses his wagasa to hit the top of their heads so fast in close succession that it causes only a single noise.

'Whack' The wannabe gangsters slowly drop to the floor with their lights out.

The woman looks at him and smiles. He smiles back but before he can say anything he hears footsteps coming from the other side of the path, looking in that direction he sees a woman with golden hair locked in a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a black suit, he wonders if she's some professional bodyguard.

"Irisviel, are you okay?" The blond woman looks frustrated while running in their direction.

"Saber, I'm okay." the now named Irisviel starts walking in his direction and making some suspicious looking movements.

"Iri, I'm not sure what I'm seeing but, why are you hugging a white-haired boy?" Saber makes a face that says she's not sure what's happening anymore.

Said white-haired boy feels a soft touch on his left side, he looks to the direction the softness is coming from and sees Irisviel attached to him like if she drops him he's gonna bolt, to which he probably will.

"Erm, look at his hair, it's like we're related, I'm sure Illya's going to love having an older brother," she looks really smug for some reason that eludes him. "I'm gonna adopt him."

"Iri, you can't simply grab someone on the streets and adopt them." Saber looks exasperated at her charge.

'tehe'

He just looks at the weird white-haired woman hugging him and making a tehepero, and decides it isn't worth getting involved in the conversation at this point, after a couple of minutes consisting of the two women bantering with each other and deciding without his opinion whether he will or won't get adopted, the trio finally officially introduces themselves to each other.

"I apologize in my master's place for showing you such an unsightly thing," she bows at Shiro with her legs closed together and her arms stretched vertically over her chest with her hands touching her legs "You may call me Saber."

"Mou, Saber!" she puffs her cheeks at saber, after going back to normal she turns to him and does a very textbook curtsy while holding both sides of her skirt "I'm Irisviel Von Einzbern, you may call me Iri."

"Nice to meet you both," he smiles at them nodding to each in turn. "I'm Isana Yashiro, you can just call me Shiro."

They both smile at him and nod, Irisviel grabs him and starts running in the street's direction.

Walking across the streets with a mischievous snow fairy on his left side and on his right one someone who would give Kuroh a good challenge about the ways on the path of strictness, he remembers how he was going to say goodbye and be on his way, Irisviel had other plans though and didn't want to let him go, making him accompany saber and her on their shopping spree.

"Miss Irisviel, are you sure you can take so much stuff home?" he looks at the huge amount of bags all over saber.

"Yep, the car is nearby," she smiles at him, then she makes a serious face puts her left hand on her hip extends the right one and points at him "No miss Irisviel to you, sir, you have to call me Iri like saber does."

"If you say so." he smiles at her keeping his usual composure.

They keep walking while Iri goes from shop to shop choosing more clothes while he and saber keep waiting outside.

"So she's always so active?" he looks to the shop that Irisviel just entered and turns to saber.

"Umu, Iri is a free spirit." she nods to him while making an enlightened pose.

"I haven't seen you guys around town before." he concentrates on her face.

"Yes, we did arrive today, we're on vacation. Iri's family owns a castle in the woods." she looks at him squinting her eyes a little bit.

"Oh, so she's from THOSE Einzbern's?" he smiles at her. "I wondered that when she introduced herself."

"Hoh, you're pretty well informed." she squints a little bit more at him.

"Not really, everyone in town knows that the Einzberns own a castle in the woods." he grins at her.

"Oh, is that so?" she looks at him analyzing if what he's saying is true or there is something more to it.

After he and saber finish small-talking Iri exits the shop carrying more bags and hands them to saber that is carrying a small mountain in her arms, for someone so tiny it seems she has a lot of strength, deciding to help her with some of the bags she nods to him and they both resume going along with Irisviel.

After two hours going to clothing stores and food stalls, he finally is waving goodbye to the two new friends he made while they're entering a car with Irisviel on the wheel, after hearing the sound of the engine the car suddenly jumps forward drifts on the crossroad and vanishes from view, he wonders if they'll be alright, after stopping in a confectionery he buys some chocolate cake for Neko and decides to go home.

* * *

 **SO, GUYS, THAT WAS IT. HOW WAS IT? PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS GOOD, I TRIED REALLY HARD IN THIS ONE, 'sigh', ANYWAY IF YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING WHY SHIRO WAS ABLE TO TELL GILGAMESH AND RIDER WERE SERVANTS AND NOW THAT SABER IS IN TOWN HOW HIS COMPUTER COULDN'T TELL HIM THAT SHE IS ONE, I WILL LET YOU GUYS FIGURE THAT ONE OUT, I PROMISE THE REASON IS PRETTY NASUVERSE FRIENDLY.**


	5. Chapter 4

**SO CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY HERE!, AND FINALLY THE STORY REALLY BEGINS, AND AS ALWAYS I'LL BE EXPECTING REVIEWS ON THE STUFF I CAN IMPROVE OR FIX, GREAT GO ON A READ!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 4 -**

The night was chilly, the stars were shining and all that biz, our white-haired protagonist was sitting atop a shipping container looking like he just got hit by lightning and petrified at the same time.

Why he's like that you ask?

Well, to figure that one out, we'll be taking a page from the book of our friends from Chaldea, now let's go back in time to discover the reason of the 'singularity'.

\- going back in time 27 hours -

After arriving home from his encounter with Irisviel and Saber, Shiro finds Kuroh reading while sitting in a chair at the hall and Neko sleeping on the couch, Shiro puts the bag with the chocolate cake he bought for her on the table near the couch.

"Kuroh, today is the first official day of those magi battle royale," Shiro says looking to his friend currently reading at the chair and makes a serious face "I'll watch to make sure they don't involve innocent civilians if they do we'll be stopping them."

"Understood Shiro," answers Kuroh while looking up to his king and nodding "I'll see to it that we are ready to leave at a moment's notice."

Shiro nods to his friend and walks to the control room so he can watch the events unfold from the screens there, after reaching the control room he goes to the console and adjusts the cameras of Schattenreich to points of interest across the city, with the ones that are not being used at the moment he sets it to lock on Servant's energy signatures.

After waiting for a couple of minutes he hears a beeping noise coming from a screen to his left, he looks at it to find the chestnut-colored priest, though he's not sure if he's a real priest, after all, the readings pretty much say that the black guy with the skull mask at his side is a Servant.

"I'll have to ask Waver later if you can be a magus and a priest at the same time, maybe he does part-time jobs on both," he says while smirking. "or maybe he just likes the clothes."

He pays attention to the screen where the priest and his Servant are standing at the edge of a mountain overlooking the Tohsaka manor.

After the two finish talking the Servant jumps down the mountain throwing a bunch of projectiles at some gems while falling to the Tohsaka courtyard and destroying some bounded fields in the process and drops on a flower bed.

Shiro wonders how the bounded fields got done so easily, 'Maybe it has something to do with the Servant looking like a ninja, it's probably the Assassin class, the book Waver gave me did say they were masters of stealth and infiltration.'

The Servant keeps going across the courtyard and throws another projectile making the main bounded field visible, making lightweight movements and some limbo to get across it and to the gem powering the field, he arrives at the device housing the gem powering it, he extends his left hand to grab it, after closing his fist around the gem a spear comes flying and goes straight through his hand.

'That must've hurt.' thought Shiro while touching his chin 'Assassin class Servants weren't supposed to have the skill presence concealment?', 'At least that's what the book said, maybe he isn't an Assassin or maybe he's some kind of special case, after all, the Mage's Association book that Waver gave me doesn't seem to have that much information on Servants, or maybe something else is at work.'

Deciding to watch for now and rewind later to analyze the events, looking at another screen he sees that golden-haired Servant he had seen before at the park standing on the manor's roof, only instead of clothes, he's wearing some really outlandish golden armor, and there are some golden portals coming behind him.

"Who's this guy?" Shiro asks while making a forced smile "Kokujōji Daikaku?"

The golden Servant sends a bunch of weapons from his portals at the black Servant and straight up demolishes him.

'Well, that was anticlimactic.' Shiro thought while looking at the golden Servant going back inside the manor.

He looks back to the screen where the priest was and finds nothing, 'Strange, when did he leave?' he thought while looking at the mountain where the guy was supposed to be, rewinding the whole thing he keeps looking at the priest, right after the black Servant drops.

"Oh, so he left right at the beginning, interesting," he commented while concentrating on the image of the priest leaving right after the Servant hits the ground.

Rewinding to the beginning again he now looks at the screen where the golden guy appeared earlier and plays it again while looking there now.

'Hmm, it seems his timing was pretty convenient, maybe a detection ability?' he wondered while holding his chin 'But if that was the case why didn't he attack the black Servant's Master?'

"Maybe he already knew he would be attacked and the Black Servant's Master helped planning it," he wonders out loud while scratching his cheek "Though if it was all planned what would be the advantage?"

"Okay, let's analyze it, if both Masters were on the same team what could they possibly gain by doing this?" he asks himself "Every possible advantage would simply be not worth it going by the simple fact that the black Servant died, so considering the black Servant's death as the defining factor where's the advantage to be had?"

"He's still alive!" he exclaims with his eyes bugging out "Maybe an illusion ability?"

"No, if it were an illusion the energy scanners wouldn't have marked him as a Servant." he starts going through the possible ways while counting the possibilities with his fingers "Maybe he has some kind of resurrection ability that sends him to some specific point after dying?"

Deciding he doesn't have enough facts to reach something conclusive he just walks to the console and sets the energy scanners to prioritize the energy signature of the black Servant or those that are close enough, and dedicates a camera to focus on monitoring the weird priest guy.

After taking another look across the city and doing another energy scanner he opens the data reports of the drones he sent to the mountain below the temple, looking at the reports it seems he really guessed right, there seems to be a maze of caves below the mountain, and even more bounded fields connected to them, he decides to stop the search and sets the drones to come back, he really doesn't want to get involved in those magi affairs while they're still not affecting him or the civilians, though that will depend on how they behave, finishing on the control room, he goes to ask Kuroh if dinner's ready.

After dinner, Shiro goes to his lab, arriving there, he sits on the chair he slept last time and grabs the book containing information on the Holy Grail Wars to see if he can find answers to his earlier questions, after a couple of hours without having much success since the Mage's Association doesn't seem to have much information about the Servants themselves, he decides to go to his room and get some shuteye.

\- going back in time 6 hours -

'ding dong' Shiro press the bell and waits, he suddenly hears sounds of footsteps coming closer and someone calling "I'll be right there!"

the door opens to reveal Waver looking at him and squinting his eyes to concentrate on his face after a little bit he realizes who it is.

"Ah, it's you!" Waver exclaims while pointing at him and making a sour face.

"Hello Waver, how have you been?" Shiro asks him while maintaining his usual smile, after all just because some people are rude it isn't a reason for him to be as well.

"Just come with me." Waver just sighs and signals him to follow him upstairs to his room.

"So what are you doing here?" asks Waver now sitting on his bed looking at Shiro who's seating in a chair nearby.

"Kid you'll never make friends acting like that," says Rider sprawled across the floor while watching some war movie on the TV. "You should learn to relax."

"You, Shut up!" Waver points at Rider and exclaims, turning back to Shiro he sighs and says "So, back to the reason of your visit."

"I came to ask if that Servant that invaded the Tohsaka manor last night was Assassin or another class," Shiro says while looking at him with a somewhat serious face. "He did look a lot like the book's description of Assassin."

"How did you-" Waver asks but suddenly stops and decides it's just best to ignore the means when it's anything related to the guy in front of him. Looking smug Waver answers "Yes, that was Assassin, he got eliminated last night and his Master went to church protection afterward."

"Oh," Waver suddenly remembers how the other guy probably doesn't know about the rules and elaborates "I didn't explain it before but masters that lose their Servants can go to the church for protection under the Moderator against the remaining Masters for the remainder of the war, the Moderator is a representative of the church to oversee the war since the Mage's Association isn't exactly known for being impartial."

"Hmm," Shiro makes a thinking pose while looking at him and asks "Are you sure Assassin really got eliminated?"

"What do you mean?" Waver asks losing his smug look in the process.

"Well, aren't Assassins supposed to have some kind of ability called presence concealment?" Shiro asks while scratching his chin and adds "That's what the book you gave me said."

"Well, who knows its not like there have been many summoned Servants before by people of the association, the information they were able to scrape together isn't nowhere near extensive, maybe there are some exceptions among the classes depending on the Heroic Spirit summoned?" Waver tries to reason looking like the alternative wouldn't be very desirable for him.

"There's also the response time of the other Servant though. Unless he has some ability related to future prediction, I don't see how he could have been in a position to retaliate that fast." Shiro analyzes the situation in more detail for him and asks "Are you sure the Moderator is as impartial as you've been led to believe?"

"What are you saying?" Waver asks while looking like he isn't liking where this conversation was going.

"Well, I speak from experience when I say people always have an agenda, have you looked for connections between any of the participants and the Moderator?" Shiro asks and decides to add "You did say the Moderator was a representative of the church, going by the clothes Assassin's Master has been wearing he's probably a member of the church."

"Rider!" Waver points at Rider's direction and exclaims "You knew something was wrong, that's why you didn't react at all when I told you last night that assassin got defeated!"

'I should've just let Archibald have that damn relic.' thought Waver while sighing seeing that Rider is so glued to the TV that he isn't even paying any attention to the possibly important information.

"Assuming that you are right and it's all a ruse and the Moderator is on it somehow how would that even work considering that Assassin did get really taken out," Waver asks him and adds "I'm pretty sure that was real, I was watching it through a familiar."

"I was leaning towards Assassin somehow being able to reincarnate in some kind of predetermined spot or vessel, something like that." Shiro offers while not looking really sure.

"Well, that's probably impossible to any class other than Caster," Rider comments while still watching TV "Though I agree that it looks too easy, battles rarely end without a few surprises after all."

"Ah," Waver points to Rider and exclaims "You were paying attention!"

Waver keeps glaring at Rider who is ignoring him again, sighing he decides to leave it at that, he probably never will be able to win against Rider without using a command spell.

"Anyway, we probably won't figure anything out at this point so," Shiro says to him shaking his head a little and grabs the copies of the data he gave Waver before that are resting above Waver's suitcase on the floor, he points at the page where the photos of the magi are and asks "Can you give me names on some of these people, you never did say if you knew any of them."

"Why do you wanna know?" Waver looks at him seriously, after tilting his head a little he decides to tell him seeing no harm done, he points at each figure in turn and introduces "I don't know the guy in the black suit, the guy in the red suit is called Tohsaka Tokiomi he's the current head of the Tohsaka family, one of the three families that created the grail, he's the master of the Servant that defeated Assassin last night, the blonde haired guy is my old teacher at clocktower; Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, the Archibald's are an elite family among the Mage's Association having close ties with the Barthomelois, the next picture is me, and the next one is from the priest, he's currently under the Moderator's protection and I don't know his name, I don't know this woman with the green hair, the one with the red hair is called Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, she's the fiancee of Lord El-Melloi."

"I see, I guess that'll be all for now," Shiro says getting up and nodding at him, he starts walking to the exit after deciding to give a little warning on his way out he smiles at him and says "If you do involve innocents during your magi battles you'll be answering to me."

"What's up with that guy?" asks Waver while looking to the door where the white-haired guy just exited.

"Scary, Scary," says Rider while not looking scared at all, he then turns serious and says to Waver "Though you should probably heed his warning boy, when someone human give the chills to someone like me it's best to pay attention, strong human beings are always more dangerous than beings that are already born strong, He might be able to take you out before I interfere, and someone that can be strong in this era is not someone to just dismiss."

Waver starts sweating really fast, but then he thought he doesn't want to look weak in front of Rider, he stabilizes his nerves and says "Hmpf, It's not like that is enough to scare me, us Magus are known for walking with death as our companions."

Though if you look closely you can see Waver's hand shaking a little bit.

Walking back to the blimp Shiro realizes that the city seems to be pretty lively, people just walking with their loved ones, kids running around with their friends, all of them blissfuly unaware there's a supernatural battle right in their midst, 'How the people from my old universe could just simply live their lives calmly like those people here that think that the world is simple, even knowing that unreachable threats like the kings and their clans were looming over their heads they simply went on with their lives, Guess the human race really can adapt to anything.' He thought while hastening his pace home so he can start his vigil over the ones that have no idea the world is a lot more complicated than their first assumption.

\- going back in time 3 hours -

After arriving home Shiro notifies Neko and Kuroh to get prepared for any possible battle tonight and goes take a bath, after the bath, the trio goes have dinner together.

\- going back in time 1 hour -

As the trio are making their way to the control room they start hearing a beeping sound that signifies a sudden spike in energy and hasten their passes, after arriving at the control room they see a screen is on and showing a guy carrying two spears locked with something invisible probably with an edge going by the location and amount of the sparks being made against the spears shafts, held by a woman wearing a blue dress covered by armor.

"Well, those two are Saber and Irisviel," Shiro said out loud while looking at the white-haired woman a couple of meters away from the two Servants locking weapons "But if Saber is a Servant why didn't the energy scanners pick her up, I'll have to look into it later."

"Shiro, what do you want to do?" Kuroh said while looking at his king "They seem to have chosen a place away from civilians to start their battle."

"We'll go anyway just to make sure it doesn't escalate to a place where civilians will get in the crossfire," Shiro says to his companions while making a serious face. "Let's move out."

"As you wish my King." Kuroh answers while smiling and bowing with his right fist over his heart to his liege.

"Let's go!" Neko exclaims while throwing her arms up and smiling.

The trio starts walking out of the control room so they can levitate to the battlefield.

\- going back in time 30 minutes -

Saber takes a step back disengaging her sword from the spears. Lancer takes a step forward not missing the opportunity to switch to offensive and does a swing using his right spear against Saber's right flank.

Saber puts her right foot diagonally to the left and behind of her left foot and uses it as support to turn her hips, using her hips to generate enough power she does a diagonal slash and defends the spear coming for her, she uses her right foot and starts running parallel against the spear shaft trying to close in on Lancer.

Seeing Saber coming closer, he thrusts his left spear at her head, while keeping the grip on his right one strong. Saber sees the spearhead coming straight at her head and takes a half step to the left letting the spearhead pass harmlessly against her hair.

Lancer feeling the weight lessening against the shaft uses his hips to generate strength and throws Saber away from him with his right spear, taking the opportunity while she's sliding against the floor going backward he runs to her and does a downward swing with his left spear.

Saber seeing the spearhead coming downwards at her head takes a step to the left and uses her sword to deviate the spear and add momentum making it hit the ground instead, upon hitting the ground the spear causes a hole way too big to have been done by a spear.

Lancer takes another step forward and thrusts his right spear at saber's face. Seeing the spear coming for her face Saber uses her sword and defends it to the right. Using the same spear Lancer does another thrust directed at her abdomen this time. Saber does a downward slash defending against the spear and finally regaining her footing.

Lancer still running uses his momentum to do a bigger thrust with his right spear this one directed at her chest. Saber seeing the spear coming for her heart, she takes a step to the right escaping death, the spear hitting the container behind her and raising a cloud of dust. Using the opportunity Saber takes her distance from Lancer.

The two fighters now away from each other stop and goes back to their stances and start analyzing each other.

'Saber's keeping a close watch on both spears at the same time,' Thought Irisviel while looking serious and concentrating on her Servant. 'She doesn't know which one contains Lancer's trump card.'

'The long spear on his right hand or the short spear on his left, which one is his Noble Phantasm?' Saber thought while keeping her stance taking fleeting glances at each spear. 'If I can discover it, I'll be able to make a plan for this battle.'

'If only we knew his identity.' Thought Irisviel while looking a little frustrated.

Lancer dash at Saber, upon reaching her he does a thrust with his short spear aimed at her right flank. Saber reacts to the thrust switching her stance only to discover that the thrust was a feint. Pulling his short spear near his long one Lancer takes a step with his left foot and uses his hip to generate momentum and does a big swing with his short spear.

Saber does a downward slash and barely stops the spear using the weight of the sword, after defending against the spear she uses her strength to lower her sword while keeping the weapons locked lowering the spear as well, she decides to keep them locked there to give her more room to maneuver.

'Obviously, he has mastery of the spear.' Saber thought while keeping their weapons locked and looking at Lancer. 'But I need more to go on.'

Readjusting his grip on the shaft of his long spear to get more reach Lancer does a big swing aiming at Saber's waist. Seeing the spearhead coming for her waist Saber is forced to deflect the spear inverting her sword, as she's taking a step back and correcting the grip on her sword she suddenly does a side flip to the left evading the tip of Lancer's long spear coming for her foot, while inverted in the air she spins using the momentum to get more distance and falls to the ground regaining her footing.

Lancer does another swing with his long spear, seeing Saber deflecting it he does a forward thrust with his short one, which she deflects upwards and takes a step back, stretching his body he takes a step forward with his right leg and does a downward swing at her head with his long spear, defending against the swing Saber gets sent back away from him.

"What's the problem saber?" asked Lancer while resting his short spear against his left shoulder. "Your attacks are weak."

'He's good.' Thought Saber while keeping her stance.

Saber runs at Lancer and does a downward slash, Lancer parries to the side using his long spear and does a downward swing with his short spear locking Saber's sword against the shaft, using her left arm as support to keep her sword up, she starts running along the side of Lancer's spear shaft and does a horizontal slash when she gets into range of his body, Lancer jumps away escaping her slash, after regaining his footing away from her Lancer realizes he got a nick on his left cheek.

'That sword is dangerous, without knowing it's length, it's impossible to strike at the right distance.' Thought Lancer while touching the cut on his left cheek. 'And for her to deflect my spears...This woman's a first-rate sword user.'

Saber runs to Lancer and slashs away his long spear and does a return slash to his head, lowering his body so the slash goes over his head Lancer tries to thrust his short spear but she deflects it to the side, he tries to thrust his long one but she deflects it to the other side this time, he tries to thrust again with his short spear and again she deflects it to the side, using the opening to switch positions Lancer does a big swing with his long spear to which saber defends and he tries to thrust the same spear at her and she defends again using the momentum to gain distance, and both fighters stop again and look at each other across the battlefield which in this case is a shipyard.

"I suppose there's no honor at stake when we have not even said our names." Says Lancer while smirking at Saber. "But know that you have my respect, I've not even seen you break a sweat since we began, woman or not that's impressive."

"You're too modest, Lancer, regardless of whether I know your name, to receive such a compliment from a master of the spear such as yourself..." Saber answers while smiling back. "The honor is all mine, I accept it, with gratitude."

"Enough playing around, Lancer." echoes a mysterious voice across the battlefield. Irisviel looks around looking troubled and asks "Lancer's Master?"

"Stop having fun, Saber is a dangerous opponent." the mysterious voice echoes again. "Finish her quickly, you may use your Noble Phantasm."

"Understood, my Master." Lancer answers while smirking and drops his short spear and holds his long one in front with two hands, the cloth covering the spear dissolves to reveal a long red spear with runes engraved near the spearhead.

"Well, you heard him," Lancer says while holding the red spear behind him assuming a stance. "From this moment on, I'll be fighting to kill, Saber, you've been using wind magic to conceal your sword, correct?"

Saber reacts lifting her head and looking at Lancer seriously.

"I understood," Lancer says while smirking at her. "You must have a reason to keep your sword hidden, the sight of it would reveal your identity."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Lancer," answers Saber while looking serious and assuming a stance with her sword vertically in front of her. "but this fight will be over before you ever have the chance to see my blade."

"I wonder about that," Lancer says while smiling and walking in Saber's direction. "I believe I can lift the veil from this invisible sword, Saber."

Lancer rushes at Saber and does a thrust while holding his spear with both hands, Saber blocks the spearhead to the side, when both weapons make contact Saber's sword starts showing it's true form, Saber makes a surprised face and deflects the spearhead to the left and jumps backward gaining some distance.

"I've found it," Lancer says while smirking. "Your precious sword."

"He dispersed Invisible Air?" Saber says while looking frustrated.

Lancer does at thrust at Saber's feet causing her to jump back, the spearhead hits the ground causing a small cloud of dust and clumps of concrete to fly, he does a thrust at her through the dust cloud, She sidesteps to the left and avoids the spear coming at the right side of her chest, he thrusts at her left side this time and she sidesteps to the right, he does another thrust at her right and she sidesteps to the left again, he pulls the spear close to him pointing backwards and does a big swing using both hands, she rolls and avoids the swing, taking advantage that the previous swing left the spear on his right side pointing backwards he does another big swing at her, she bends backwards and barely avoids the spearhead that ends up knicking both points of her hair.

Taking distance from Lancer she sees him trying to take another swing at her, this time before the spear can gain momentum she deflects the spearhead with a quick slash making her sword blink into existence, Lancer keeps doing thrusts and walking and Saber keeps deflecting the spearhead and walking backward, after a couple of moves Lancer does a downward swing and Saber blocks holding her sword pointing horizontally to the right her sword appearing in the process with the two weapons locked.

"What is happening?" Irisviel asks while looking frustrated.

Lancer does a thrust holding his spear with two hands right at the middle of Saber, she locks her blade against Lancer's spearhead making her sword appear and lowers both weapons near the ground keeping them locked at each other, she suddenly uses more strength and makes both weapons hit the ground causing a cloud of dust and a bunch of rocks are sent flying, she turns and starts running from Lancer, he runs after her and does a big swing with his spear, she walks upwards along a container and jumps while spinning left to avoid the spear, she does a flip through the air and falls to the ground regaining her footing a distance away from Lancer.

'That red spear is shaving away Invisible Air.' Saber thought while creasing her forehead and watching Lancer doing a couple spin maneuvers with his spear.

"I have the full measure of your blade." says Lancer while looking smug and starts running at Saber and exclaims "It no longer matters if I can see it or not!"

The two Servants start locking weapons again, Lancer's spearhead against Saber's sometimes invisible and sometimes kinda visible sword.

'But considering the strength of his spear...' thought Saber while taking a step backward. 'There is still a way to win.'

'If I can just endure...' thought Saber while watching Lancer coming in her direction with a thrust and starts to visualize her armor deflecting the spearhead. 'a single misplaced attack.'

She starts running at him and when he thrusts the spear at her, she tries to use the armor on the right side of her abdomen to slide against the spearhead, suddenly the spearhead goes through her armor and draws a line of blood on the air causing her to lose her balance, defending against two swings from the spear she takes a distance from Lancer leaving a trail of blood on her path, away from Lancer she uses her right hand to hold over the wound where the spear hit her, Lancer suddenly rests his spear on the floor vertically pointing upwards and smirks and looks smug at Saber.

"Saber!" says Irisviel and starts concentrating making a white glow appear from her body, suddenly there's a blue glow coming from beneath the armor where Saber got injured.

"Thank you, Irisviel," answers Saber while holding the spot and resumes her stance. "I'm all right, your spell is working."

"As expected," says Lancer while smirking at Saber. "I should have known you'd never let me win so easily."

'But how?' thought Saber while creasing her forehead. 'My armor should have been more than enough to defend against that attack, why did the spear pierce me?'

'My armor appears untouched, how can this be?' thought Saber while checking the spot where she was hit. 'Lancer's spear could only have passed through my magical armor, without affecting it.'

"I understand," said Saber while looking with a serious face at Lancer. "I've discovered your spear's ability, Lancer."

"Oh?" asked Lancer while holding his spear over his shoulder without changing his expression.

"That red spear severs magic, doesn't it?" asks Saber keeping her serious look.

"Hmpf, So your armor is in fact made of magic." Lancer comments while looking smug. "I hope you weren't relying on it to see you through this battle, Saber."

"Before my spear, you might as well have been wearing nothing," Lancer smirks at her. "Though I would advise against wearing nothing."

"If you think you have the upper hand just because you can bypass my armor," Saber says looking determined and makes her armor dissolve in a shower of shining blue shards. "I'll be troubled."

"If I cannot defend against your spear," Saber says while readjusting the grip on her blade. "I'll simply cut you down before you can strike."

"Prepare yourself, Lancer," Saber says while pointing her sword backward. "I'm coming."

"That's quite a risk you're taking, do or die is it?" comments Lancer while looking at her. "You turned the loss of your armor into an advantage, by casting it aside, what bold and graceful determination, I don't really hate it."

"But on this particular battle," Says Lancer while resuming his stance and walking slowly backward. "that is a gamble that you will not win, Saber."

"I wonder about that," answers Saber while keeping her stance and following Lancer steps. "I'd rather you waited until our next exchange before admonishing me."

Lancer takes a big step backward and his foot slides on the earth where the concrete got destroyed earlier, Saber seeing Lancer slipping thinks it's an opening she removes invisible air showing her sword's true form and uses mana burst with her sword as focus and goes flying straight at Lancer like a jet.

'You lose.' Thought Lancer smirking while seeing Saber come flying at him.

Using his feet Lancer digging his short spear that was hidden by concrete on the floor throwing it upwards making the clothing that was hiding the spear dissolve showing a yellow short spear with runes engraved near the spearhead.

'The long spear wasn't his only Noble Phantasm!' thought Saber while looking at the yellow-spear that Lancer revealed. 'A trap!'

Turning to avoid the yellow-spear from impaling her, the spearhead ends up severing the tendon on her left arm and her sword does the same to Lancer, Saber ends up falling to the side on the ground and goes rolling along it, while Lancer's yellow spear fall from his hand.

After standing a couple meters away from Lancer and keeping her eyes on him, she holds her sword with her right hand and makes her sword vanish again cladding the blade on Invisible Air.

'That's bad, he cut the tendon.' thought Saber while looking at the wound on her left arm. 'I cannot move my thumb.'

"Still not done?" asks Lancer while looking at the wound on his left arm. "You just won't let me win, will you?"

"Very well, I respect your courage!" exclaims Lancer while looking at Saber.

"Why must you insist on paying these pointless compliments?" asks the mysterious echoing voice again "You should've just finished her off, Imbecile."

"A thousand pardons, my Master," answers Lancer smirking while his wound glows green and heals. "It'll be done."

"Irisviel, heal me again," Saber says while taking a glance at Irisviel.

"I have..." blabbers Irisviel while looking frustrated. "I did, I'm sure I did."

"Your wound should have been healing without a doubt!" exclaims Irisviel while regaining her composure "Saber, right now you should've been completely healed!"

"Thanks to my Gáe Dearg, you got convinced that your armor was useless," Lancer says while resting his red spear against his right shoulder. "Still, you abandoned your armor too easily."

"If it weren't for it," says Lancer throwing upwards his yellow spear with his left foot and grabbing it with his left hand. "Gáe Buidhe wouldn't have reached you."

"I see," says Saber while looking at Lancer. "a cursed spear that inflicts wounds that cannot be healed."

"I should have recognized you earlier," says Saber while lowering her left arm causing Lancer to smirk at her. "a red spear that pierces magic, a yellow cursed spear, and a teardrop mole, beneath your right eye, that confuses the hearts of women."

"First among the Knights of Fianna, Diarmuid of the Love Spot," announces Saber while looking at him. "who would've guessed that I would have the honor of such an opponent."

"That's the thing about the Holy Grail War..." answers Lancer while straightening his posture. "But the honor is all mine."

"As a Heroic Spirit, there is no mistaking that golden sword," says Lancer while pointing at Saber. "I can hardly believe I've landed a blow against the one that is rightfully known as the King of Knights."

\- Back to the Present -

"Apparently, I'm not to be underestimated," says Lancer while Laughing. "Well, now that we know each other's name, I'd say we can finally have an honorable fight, as fellow warriors, or do you feel aggrieved over your injured arm, Saber?"

"Surely, you jest," said Saber while re-materializing her armor. "That you would've even mentioned a scratch on this level, I'm insulted."

"Prepare yourself, Saber," said Lancer while going back to his dual wield stance. "I'll take your life this time."

"Only if I don't take your life first, Lancer," says Saber while smiling at him.

\- Going back in time 5 minutes -

Shiro, Kuroh, and Neko are seen levitating over the shipyard, to see the two Servants staring at each other across a pretty banged up concrete path with their backs to the containers.

"Neko, keep the illusion up so they don't see us, they seem to be having some important fight," said Shiro while looking at the two Servants at a staredown and points at the top container behind Lancer. "We'll wait there and see how it goes."

"Yeeeees," answers Neko with her upbeat tone.

"As you wish," answers Kuroh looking stoic. "My King."

The trio levitates to the container Shiro indicated, Shiro takes a sit at the edge of the container facing the two Servants, Neko balances herself resting her elbows on Shiro's shoulders and her chin against his head, Kuroh stays standing a step behind and to the left of his King, the trio looks to the Servants to see them talking.

"First among the Knights of Fianna, Diarmuid of the Love Spot," announces Saber while looking at him. "Who would've guessed that I would have the honor of such an opponent."

"Oh, so he's Diarmuid Ua Duibhne from Ireland," says Shiro while looking a little impressed at Lancer. "Those Heroic Spirits are really interesting."

"It's still hard to believe that they are famous heroes from history," says Kuroh in his usual stoic expression. "I would like to cross blades with them to verify my own samurai spirit."

"Well, maybe you will," says Shiro while smiling to his friend. "Just do it only if you have a legitimate reason though, We shouldn't cause trouble to others."

"As you wish," says Kuroh while nodding at him and lessening the grip on his katana, the trio pay attention back on the fight to see Lancer speaking now.

"As a Heroic Spirit, there is no mistaking that golden sword," says Lancer while pointing at Saber. "I can hardly believe I've landed a blow against the one that is rightfully known as the King of Knights."

Shiro and his smile freeze.

\- Back to the present again -

The night was chilly, the stars were shining and all that biz, our white-haired protagonist was sitting atop a shipping container looking like he just got hit by lightning and petrified at the same time.

'King Arthur is a Girl, King Arthur is a Girl, Girlgirlgirgggl-' while frozen and thinking about what he just learnt Shiro's brain halts, what a feat that one, halting the super brain of Adolf K. Weismann that's something that doesn't happen every day, guess it's true that smart people do tend to overthink the small stuff.

While Kuroh is looking troubled at his petrified King, a lightning strikes from the sky in the middle of the path where the two Servants are facing each other.

"Uaaa urooooo uaiiii!" Screams and babbles a red-haired giant descending in a flying chariot covered in lightning being pulled by two bulls.

"A chariot?" asks Irisviel while looking surprised at the sky.

Suddenly the chariot descends surrounded by lightning in front of the two other Servants, causing a cloud of dust to cover the path at knee length.

"Sheathe your swords, you're in the presence of the King," says Rider with his arms open wide and makes a face that says he's important.

"I am the King of Conquerors, Iskandar," says Rider while looking smug at the other two servants. "brought to this Holy Grail War to fight as Rider!"

"Oh, that's Waver and Rider," says Shiro while smiling after rebooting thanks to the grand entrance and stupid announcement made by his known associates.

"I would ask that you stop associating yourself with that buffoon, my King," says Kuroh while looking serious in the direction of the newcomers. "It would badly affect your image."

"Buh, Buh," Shiro answers his retainer while puffing his cheeks "You're no fun Kuroh, you should be more like Rider."

"You can't be serious Shiro," says Kuroh while sweating and looking at Shiro like he's crazy, he suddenly sees his King smiling at him and regains his composure and coughs in his closed fist while averting his eyes and blushing a little bit for losing his cool like that.

"What are you thinking?" asks Waver while pulling Rider's cape and looking very desperate.

Rider just flicks Waver on the forehead really hard and sends him down to the floor of the chariot and looks to Lancer.

"Of course, I am your enemy in the battle for the Holy Grail," Rider asks switching his vision from Lancer to Saber. "But first, I would ask you both, would you consider surrendering yourselves and acquiescing the Grail to me?"

"Do so, and I shall welcome you as allies!" Rider exclaims while holding his arms up and lowering them after and hitting his knuckles together, he continues. "Follow me, and you shall know the thrill of world domination at my side!"

"Shiro he's an idiot isn't he?" asks Neko while looking at the comedic show going down below, to which Shiro and Kuroh just look at her shocked, thinking how much idiot someone has to be to get realized by Neko.

"It's not polite to call people idiot Neko," answers Shiro while smiling and Kuroh just sighs. "even if it is true."

"I'm afraid I must decline," answers Lancer after shaking his head. "I made a pact to deliver the Grail to none other than my new Lord, who summoned me."

"And you are not he, Rider!" exclaims Lancer while looking serious at him.

"You saw fit to interrupt Lancer and my duel, for a reason so stupid?" says Saber while looking serious. "To a Knight, this is a grave insult!"

"Hmm..." Rider scratches his head and says while making the universal hand gesture for money. "I can make it worth your while."

"Enough!" answers Lancer and Saber at the same time, Rider looks at his money hand gesture and scrunches his face "Hmm..."

"Moreover," says Saber making Rider look at her and continues "I'm also a King, from the country of Britain, no matter how great a King you might be, I could never lower myself to another's subject!"

"Hoh, the King of Britain you say, incredible!" exclaims Rider while looking impressed and puts his hands on his hips. "To think that the King of Knights was a little girl!"

"Would you care to taste this little girl's steel," Saber says while looking insulted and entering a stance with her sword. "King of Conquerors?"

"Erm, It appears negotiations have broken down." sighs Rider while looking disappointed and continues while scratching his head. "Damn, What a shame."

"Rider!" screams Waver to the sky while crying.

"Well, that's so much fun," comments Shiro while laughing really hard and looking at the scene going down there, Neko nods and Kuroh just facepalms. "Rider's hilarious."

"Listen, you-" starts to say Waver while pulling at Rider's cape when suddenly.

"I see." echoes the mysterious voice again. "It was you, of all people."

"Well, those magi are really mysterious don't you think Kuroh?" Shiro asks while smiling at his friend.

"Don't worry Shiro," says Kuroh while adjusting the grip on his katana. "a coward hiding in the shadows is hardly a worry."

"Kuroh, you're too stiff." Shiro puffs his cheeks at his friend that just sweatdrops.

"I wondered who could possibly have been mad enough to steal my summoning relic." echoes again the mysterious voice making Waver tremble while holding Rider's cape. "But never did I expect you to have the guts to enter the Holy Grail War yourself, Waver Velvet."

"Well, that's what they call a plot twist right Kuroh?" asks Shiro while looking at his friend, Kuroh just sighs at him and decides to ignore the question.

"But this is quite convenient, It's the perfect chance to impart a very special lesson unto you." continues the mysterious echoing voice, making Waver close his eyes and shake while holding his head. "You will learn what it means for two magi to fight to the death, you will be introduced to all that fear and pain that it entails, you should be honored."

"Buh, Buh," comments Shiro while puffing his cheeks out. "The mysterious voice is evil!"

"Only villains are cowardly enough to let others fight their battles while they remain in hiding," comments Kuroh while looking unimpressed. "clearly, he's no exception to the rule."

"You there, magus!" Rider screams to the sky. "It sounds as though you were intended to be my Master instead of this boy!"

"Let me say, the mere idea makes me ill!" continues Rider while looking at the sky "Only a hero with the courage to stand beside me on the battlefield is fit to be my Master!"

"A coward, too afraid to show his face," continues Rider while laughing really loud. "is not fit for the role!"

"I retract my previous statement, Shiro," says Kuroh while looking at Rider, to which Shiro turns and looks at him, he continues. "That giant is a fine man, you wouldn't shame yourself in associating with him."

"I know right, he's so funny!" Shiro exclaims while looking at Rider and Waver.

'That's not what I meant!' thought Kuroh while looking at his King and just sighs and lets it go.

"And the rest of you!" screams Rider while looking around. "I know you are hiding in the darkness, spying on us."

"What do you mean, Rider?" asks Saber while looking at Rider.

"Saber and Lancer," answers Rider while making a good job hand gesture. "Your battle was fought fairly and with honor, It was splendid!"

"I cannot imagine myself to be the only Heroic Spirit drawn by the ringing of your clashing of weapons." he continues while lifting his hands to the air and announces. "Heroes summoned by the Grail, let's gather here right now, and to those too paralyzed by fear to show your faces, know that Iskandar, King of Conquerors, holds you in utter contempt!"

"That's..." thought Waver while looking at the golden armored Servant materializing in a bunch of golden particles over a lamppost.

"Not one, but two insolent dogs disregard my majesty, to purport themselves as Kings?" comments the golden Servant while looking at below from the lamppost.

"That's an odd thing to quibble about," answers Rider while scratching his cheek. "I am Iskandar, known throughout the world as King of Conquerors."

"Foolishness." states the golden armored Servant. "I am the only true King to stride this Earth, all others are but peasants and mongrels before me."

"Neko, remove the illusion," states Kuroh while holding his grip really tight against his katana and grinding his teeth, Neko looks a little surprised at him and looks at Shiro to see him smiling and nodding at her, so she just removes the illusion covering the trio.

"If you make such claims-" starts Rider only to get stopped as he suddenly feels a presence to his left and looks at that direction at the top of the containers.

Everyone looks surprised at the top of the containers to see a trio consisting of a smiling white-haired boy sitting at the edge of the container with a wagasa resting against his lap, a looking around white-haired girl resting her chin on the boy's head and a black-haired guy carrying a sheathed katana on his left hand standing a step behind and to the left of the boy.

"You shall retract your words," states Kuroh with certainty and leveling a piercing gaze at the golden armored Servant. "I won't allow any insults at my King."

"Waver, Rider, Saber, Iri!" exclaims Shiro while looking at the group below, smiling and waving.

"Shiro!" exclaims the four at the same time and realizing the synchronization, they look at each other.

"Hooh," comments the golden armored Servant interrupting the dialogue and looking at the trio's direction. "do tell mongrel, who is your King?"

"My King is," starts Kuroh while pointing at Shiro and continuing. "the ruler of the Silver Clan, the Immortal King, Adolf K. Weismann."

"Adolf" "K." "Weismann?" states Waver, Iri and Saber while looking at Shiro weirdly.

"Shiro, are you from Germany?" asks Irisviel while looking a little lost at Shiro.

"That's not the point Irisviel!" exclaims Saber while looking exasperated at her and turns to Shiro and asks while tightening her grip on her invisible blade. "Have you lied to us, Shiro?"

"Well, not really," answers Shiro while smiling at Saber and explains. "something really troublesome happened a while back and I spent a time using the name Isana Yashiro, the name kinda stuck and I use it in informal situations now."

"I see that's good-" starts Saber while going back to normal and lessening the grip on her weapon.

"So even mini-mongrels are King's those days?" interrupting Saber the golden armored Servant asks while looking at Kuroh, he looks at Shiro and comments. "You dare call yourself King after being forced to abandon your own name mongrel!"

"Well, it's not that I was forced to abandon it," answers Shiro while smiling and continuing looking a little embarrassed and scratching his cheek. "I kinda forgot it."

Everyone just looks at him like he grew a second head.

"I won't allow you to address my King in this manner," before anyone can ask anything else Kuroh says while glaring at the golden armored Servant and pointing his sheathed katana at him. "you shall show the respect that he deserves."

"Hooh, a mongrel," says the golden armored Servant while materializing golden portals behind him with a spear, a sword and a battle ax appearing halfway through it. "you would make demands of the one True King?"

The golden armored Servant shots the three weapons flying at the trio, before the weapons reach the trio Kuroh takes a step forward and extends his right hand to the front, before reaching the trio the weapons suddenly vanish leaving three ripples through the space like something just fell into a lake, suddenly the same ripples appear in front of the golden armored Servant and the weapons exit from them flying at him, he materializes his golden portal on his front making the weapons vanish again, everyone else looks surprised at the trio.

"MONGREL!" screams the golden armored Servant looking really pissed. "YOU'D DARE USE MY TREASURES AGAINST ME-"

Before the golden armored Servant can continue with his rambling, there's suddenly a blue glow on the ground and a cloud of black smoke appears in its place, when the smoke dies down a black suit of armor with a red glowing visor appears in its place, everyone turns to the newcomer.

"GRUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRR!" screams the black armored Servant to the sky.

"Berserker?" asks Saber while looking surprised at the screaming Servant.

"Well, King of Conquerors, why not try recruiting him?" asks Lancer while smirking and looking at Berserker.

"I would try," says Rider while half extending his right hand. "but he doesn't seem the type to sit down and negotiate."

"Hey, boy, how does he measure up as a servant?" Rider asks Waver while looking at Berserker.

"I don't know." answers Waver while shaking his head and sweating. "I can't tell at all."

"What?" asks Rider while looking not impressed. "What kind of excuse for a Master are you?"

"Can't you even see his weaknesses," continues Rider while putting his hands on his hips looking at Waver below him. "strengths, basic things like that?"

"No, I can't," says Waver while Looking at Berserker. "That black creature is definitely a Servant, but I can't read any of its stats!"

"It seems we have another troublesome enemy," says Irisviel from behind Saber while looking at Berserker.

"That Heroic Spirit is under an enchantment that obscures his identity and abilities," answers Saber while looking serious at Berserker. "But that isn't all, Faced with four enemies at once, we cannot afford the slightest mistake."

"Also," Saber comments while glancing in Shiro's group direction. "We don't know much about their abilities, nor their motives for appearing."

"Ara," Irisviel suddenly looks surprised at Saber and smiles a little bit. "Don't worry Saber, Shiro's a good person, I can tell."

Saber just smiles a little at Irisviel and shakes her head a little bit like she can't believe her, though she soon loses her smile and goes back to concentrating on the other three Servants.

"Who gave you permission to interrupt me, you rabid dog." says the golden armored Servant while glaring at Berserker.

"See to it that your death amuses me, mongrel." says the golden armored Servant while making two more golden portals behind him and making a sword and a spear halfway appear through it and shots both weapons at Berserker, creating a cloud of dust over Berserker when the weapons make contact.

"His skills are pretty good," says Kuroh while looking at Berserker's direction. "he's a fine warrior."

"He went grummmm and kaching and swish and kabaaam," says Neko while making hand gestures making Shiro laugh a little.

"Is that really Berserker?" asks Lancer while looking surprised.

"That's quite a technique for one who is beyond rational thought." Rider says while looking at the dust cloud.

"Huh?" asks Waver

"Oh, you couldn't tell?" says Rider while holding his chin. "That black guy snatched the sword out of the air, then used it to knock aside the spear."

'Who are those people supposedly human that could have seen that happening at that speed when only the Servants did?' thought Waver while glancing with the corner of his eyes at the weird trio atop the container that didn't look surprised at all at Rider's explanation.

"You presume to soil my treasures with your filthy hands?" says the golden armored Servant while looking down from his lamppost at Berserker's direction and asks while raising his voice at the end. "Do you desire death that badly, dog?!"

He suddenly materializes a bunch of different weapons from golden portals behind him.

"Are you kidding me?" asks Waver while looking scared at the number of weapons.

"Well, that looks impressive," said Shiro to his clan members while smiling at the arsenal of flying weapons and not really looking impressed. "though Daikaku was a lot more impressive, conjuring projection of planets and using them as projectiles, throwing melee weapons just don't have the same visual impact."

"How long can your petty thievery sustain your life?" asks the golden armored Servant, he suddenly starts shooting the weapons at Berserker and exclaims. "Now, show me!"

Berserker grabs a spear coming at him and starts batting away the other weapons flying in his direction, he starts switching weapons and batting others away, after batting away a bunch of weapons a cloud dust covers his position, from the cloud of dust two weapons, are sent flying away at the golden armored Servant and cut the lamppost, causing the golden armored Servant to jump from it and landing on the floor where the other Servants are as well.

"Ignorant fool, you should regard me as a god," says the golden armored Servant while creasing his forehead and looking really pissed, he suddenly glares at Berserker and exclaims. "I shall not permit you to exist upon the same world I inhabit!"

"Your impudence has earned you death!" he exclaims while materializing a bunch more golden portals with weapons coming behind him. "You, mongrel, I'll destroy every last bit of your corpse!"

"Well, he looks pissed," says Shiro while blinking at the golden armored Servant's direction, he turns to his friend and adds looking serious. "Kuroh, if any of those weapons end up going at Irisviel or Waver deal with them."

"As you wish my King," answers Kuroh while bowing slightly.

Suddenly the golden armored Servant opens his eyes looking surprised and looks at some direction.

"You'd order a King's retreat?" he asks to the sky while looking pissed. "A bold move, Tokiomi."

The golden armored servant holds his hand to the side and closes his golden portals, causing the weapons that got deflected earlier by Berserker to vanish in golden particles.

"You've been spared this time, mad dog," he says and suddenly looks at the other people around and exclaims. "As for the rest of you, by our next encounter, I expect your rabble to have thinned your herd, only a real Hero have the right to face me."

"So you're Archer huh, quite big words coming from someone who had to fake eliminating a Servant and removing a Master from the war and all that while getting in league with the supposed impartial Moderator," says Shiro loudly for everyone to hear while smiling at Archer. "your actions contradict your words."

"What?" everyone else just looked surprised in his direction while Archer stops his exit and stares at him.

"What are you talking about Shiro?" Saber asks while looking serious at Shiro's direction.

"Well," Shiro says while putting a hand on his coat and taking a see-through screen the size of a smartphone, he explains while showing the screen at everyone's direction. "You see, Assassin's alive and his Master is under the Moderator's protection anyway, I find it hard to believe the Moderator wouldn't be able to tell if a Master still has his commands spells."

Everyone looks to the transparent screen and see an image of Assassin atop a red crane near their location, seeing the image on the screen Lancer, Saber and Rider turn to look at the crane where Assassin is watching the battle, Assassin realizing that he got made jumps backward.

"Should I stop him from escaping?" Kuroh asks Shiro while looking at Assassin's direction.

"Nah," Shiro says while keeping his smile and shaking his head a little bit. "I don't want us to get involved yet while they didn't endanger civilians."

"Cowards!" Saber exclaims after resuming her vision on Archer and glaring at him.

"What's it to you boy?" asks Archer while looking at Shiro. "What's your interest in this War."

"Well, none really." Shiro answers while getting up, Neko seeing Shiro moving, leaves from his head and walks to his empty side, now standing, Shiro looks at everyone in turn and says. "That's while all of you don't endanger the civilians around the city, with your little battle."

"Hoh," asks Archer while raising an eyebrow. "and what will you do if I decide to play with the insects?"

"Kuroh, we're leaving through your space manipulation," Shiro says to Kuroh, deciding to add. "Take Saber and Irisviel with us to Schattenreich, I want to talk to them."

"Well, if you decide to involve innocents," looking back at Archer, Shiro says while resting his wagasa over his right shoulder, suddenly a pillar of silver light appears from Shiro and heads straight to the sky parting the clouds in the process, the ground starts trembling and the chaps of concrete that got scattered across the area during the battle earlier starts floating, he gives a piercing gaze at Archer and the pillar of silver light vanishes and the pieces of concrete falls back to the ground and he exclaims loudly while swinging his wagasa downward. "Then you'll have involved me as well!"

Suddenly there's a huge noise like a bomb just exploded and a gigantic cloud of dust appears covering everything. After the dust dies down.

"MONGREL!" screams Archer to the sky after looking around and seeing the trio vanished together with Saber and the white-haired woman.

"Phew, that was impressive." whistles Rider while looking around.

"SCARY!" screams Waver looking around and shaking a lot while doing a koala hold onto Rider.

"Who's that guy?" asks Lancer while sweating a bit.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." screams Berserker looking around.

With a viewpoint from the sky; Archer, Lancer, and Berserker are seen standing on the floor and Rider and Waver on Rider's chariot, the only problem is the only place for them to stay is exactly where they are, around them there's a huge dark abyss where's the only footholds are the areas where the Servants are, little stone platforms with only enough space for them to stay put, having been intentionally left untouched by the demonstration, the right half of the shipyard being turned into an abyss, guess the Moderator is going to have a hard time dealing with the cover up for that one.

\- Tohsaka Manor -

At the Tohsaka manor inside a room with a huge window, a wine glass is seen crashing into the wall.

"Who are they?" screams Tohsaka Tokiomi sitting behind his desk and gritting his teeth. "He told everyone that Assassin is still on the war and that Risei is helping us if any of the other Master's decides to inform the Mage's Association and they get into contact with the Church the Grail War will become a circus."

"I would have taken care of it if you hadn't recalled me Tokiomi!" exclaims Gilgamesh while looking pissed at his Master.

"Kirei, have Assassin find the location of that trio." deciding to ignore Gilgamesh says Tokiomi to Kotomine Kirei standing in front of him on the other side of his desk.

"As you wish," answers Kirei bowing a little and turning around and leaving the room, seeing Kirei leaving the room Tokiomi goes back to gritting his teeth and looking pissed.

\- In a luxurious Hotel Room -

"What are you doing?" asks a red-haired woman while entering the room.

"Sola-Ui, there have been complications," answers Kayneth Archibald in front of a weird device to send messages that look a lot like a telegraph. "I'm sending a message to clocktower, the church representative apparently is helping Tohsaka Tokiomi and Kotomine Kirei, also there's been outside interference to the war, a weird trio possessing strange abilities, I'm sure the association will be interested in them."

"My lord, you shouldn't antagonize them," implored Lancer to Kayneth while making hand gestures. "I can tell they're dangerous, that last attack seemed almost effortless to him, we already have enemies at the other Servants and Masters, we shouldn't make unnecessary ones."

"Shut up Lancer," answers Kayneth Archibald while gritting his teeth. "If I wanted your opinion, I would've asked."

"Hoh, you should listen to him Lord El-Melloi, we don't want the Archibald to lose their family head against someone who isn't even a Master at the War, now do we?" comments Sola-Ui while looking at him condescendingly. "And after all that trouble you spent hiding from the other Master's with your tail between your legs."

"That's enough, please, any more, and I shall have to take it as an insult to my Master," says Lancer while looking serious. "As a knight, I shall not allow it."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean," apologizes Sola-Ui while looking a Lancer like he's a piece of meat. "I'm sorry, I went too far."

\- In a crappy Motel Room -

"Won't you go with the plan to take out Lancer's master?" asks Maiya while looking at Kiritsugu who's sitting at the edge of the bed smoking.

"I'll have to wait for it, there are too many unknown variables, now everyone else knows that Assassin is still in the war and the Moderator is practicing favoritism, which could lead to a whole other can of worms considering that Archibald is probably reporting about it to the Mage's Association right now, also, the threat that unknown trio poses, they also have Saber and Irisviel, I'll avoid antagonizing them for now, and I'm pretty sure looking at that final demonstration that the white-haired guy isn't too keen on us magi's doing anything near the civilians."

\- Somewhere below the city -

"He took her, He took her, He took Her, He took her, took took took." starts babbling Caster while looking at a crystal ball and exclaims. "Jeanne!"

"Are you alright chief Bluebeard?" asks Ryuunosuke while looking at the babbling Caster.

"Ryuunosuke, I'll find them and retrieve my beloved Jeanne!" exclaims Caster looking dedicated with a mad glint in his eyes while putting his hands on his crystal ball again.

"Go for it chief!" answers Ryuunosuke while doing a jump and a fist pump in the air.

\- At Schattenreich -

Suddenly there are five ripples horizontally in the air and from the ripples fall five people vertically touching the ground lightly and regaining their balances in the process.

"Shiro, I was having an honorable duel against Lancer," says Saber looking serious and tightening the grip on her invisible sword and asks while looking around to see a gigantic beautiful Victorian style hall that seems to belong in some really high-class mansion. "where have you taken us?"

"Well, don't sweat the small stuff," says Shiro while smiling at Saber and Irisviel, while Irisviel looks around a little bit lost, Saber glares at him, he decides to amuse her, he smiles and points to a bunch of doors made of glass and asks. "Why don't you see for yourselves?"

Saber glares at him and starts walking to the glass doors, Irisviel was looking around the hall when she sees Saber going and starts running after her catching up halfway the two keep walking and Saber opens one of the glass doors and walks through it with Irisviel close behind, after walking through the door suddenly there's a gust of wind, Saber, and Irisviel close their eyes reflexively, upon opening their eyes they realize they're at a ship's deck, but it's night and the light coming from the ship and the stars aren't enough for them to see much, to get more information, they run to the edge of the deck and suddenly.

"Impossible," comments Saber with her mouth hanging open. "there's no way."

"Uhm, Uhm." Irisviel just nods agreeing with her and looking shocked.

Saber and Irisviel are holding on the parapet and looking at the sea, of clouds that is, because they just realized they're flying really high on a super advanced airship.

"Welcome to Schattenreich!" Saber and Irisviel look behind and see Shiro holding his arms open announcing, he suddenly lowers his arms and asks while smiling. "What do you think?"

A couple of minutes later Saber without her armor now is in the blue dress she wears under the armor and Irisviel is in the same clothes as before, they are sitting on a couch being separated by a table from Shiro that's sitting on another couch on the other side, Neko is playing with a yarn ball on the other side of the hall over a carpet, and Kuroh is standing serving tea to his King and his guests.

"Schattenreich, meaning Realm of Shadows," comments Irisviel while putting a finger on her chin and suddenly she smiles and claps her hands together and exclaims looking proud for some reason. "Aha, I knew you were German, I'm also German!"

"Yes, I was born in Dresden, Germany, ninety years ago," says Shiro while smiling at his two guests.

"Ninety years, are you an apostle?" Saber suddenly goes rigid and straightens her sitting posture and says while looking serious. "You don't look German either."

"No, don't worry, I'm completely human," says Shiro while still smiling and acting like Saber wasn't just about to jump him. "and this is not my real body, my real body is laying in another place on the airship."

"You stole someone's body to live longer?!" Saber exclaims while getting up and materializing her weapon and pointing it at Shiro causing Kuroh to unsheathe his katana twirling it and pointing it straight at her, she keeps looking at Shiro and continues. "You magi are, all the same, all those atrocities committed in the name of knowledge!"

"Wait, wait, don't jump to conclusions," Shiro looks a bit panicked and waves his arms randomly, he suddenly straights his posture and looks at Kuroh, Kuroh just sighs and sheathes his katana, Irisviel gives little pull at Saber's dress, to which Saber looks at her and sighs and de-materializes her sword taking the seat again, Shiro seeing the situation has calmed down and decides to go on. "Well, I'm not exactly a magus, at least for now, I did get some basic books on magecraft from Waver, we'll see how that goes."

"Shiro, you're losing track," Kuroh says while looking stoic at his king.

"Oh, right." Shiro scratches his cheek looking a little bit embarrassed and turns back to Saber and finally explains. "Well, you see, this body was being used by someone evil that tried to steal my body to get my powers, though he did manage to get my body, my powers not so much, that's when I lost my memories and started using the name Isana Yashiro, after a couple of problematic stuff, I recovered my memories, about the age thing, you see, my powers make me immortal, so my real body is perpetually locked at twenty-two which was my age when I got my powers, so we dealt with the body stealing guy and recovered my body which is sleeping at another room of the airship, though I'm currently occupying this body, the real owner's soul is still intact inside it, but since my soul is kind of special he can't come out, I'm trying to find a way to return to my body freeing the boy in the process, maybe I'll find a way using magecraft, since science hasn't been working all that well in that department."

"Well, That was unexpected," says Saber while blushing and realizing she just accused him of something really outlandish, then she bows and continues. "I apologize for my earlier behavior, a knight shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Oh, you're like Kuroh, just instead of samurai you say knight!" exclaims Shiro while pointing at Kuroh and laughing, the knight and samurai look at each other and turn their heads while blushing, making Irisviel laugh a little bit with a hand over her mouth.

"I don't know much about technology, but from what Kiritsugu has shown me it's incredible and looking at your airship, yours seems way more advanced than normal," Irisviel says while straightening her posture and resting her hands against her lap, looking serious at him she continues. "I can help return your soul to your body, the Einzbern have been doing a lot of research on the subject during the last millennium, but I need two favors from you in return."

"Hmm," says Shiro while also making a serious face at her, he also straightens his posture and asks. "And what would those two favors be?"

"Can you heal Saber's wound?" asks Irisviel while looking at Shiro expectantly and decides to add. "It was caused by a cursed spear the effects are that it makes so the wound can't be healed naturally or with magecraft."

"Hmm, the curse probably stops the replication of the cells, I can re-grow the muscle tissue using skin-derived stem cells and repair the wound substituting the severed tendon and the wounded part of the arm," Shiro starts while looking at the cup of tea and holding his chin when suddenly he looks up and sees everyone is just looking at him like he's speaking Greek, he just sighs and decides to oversimplify. "Yes, I can heal it, what is the second favor you want?"

"Thank you!" exclaims Irisviel while clapping her hands together and smiling, suddenly she adjusts her posture and looking serious again she continues. "The second favor is that I need your help with-"

* * *

 **SO THAT WAS IT GUYS!, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, WTF! A CLIFFHANGER?**

 **BUT NOOOOO, YOU GUYS GOT MISTAKEN, IT'S NOT A CLIFFHANGER, I WOULD NEVER DO IT TO YOUR GUYS, IS MUCH, MUCH WORSE, MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

 **SO NOW THAT THE EVIL LAUGH IS OUT OF THE WAY, HOW COULD IT BE MUCH WORSE THAN A CLIFFHANGER? WELL, THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION IS ALSO THE ONLY HINT I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS ABOUT IT, THE ANSWER AND HINT TO IRISVIEL SECOND FAVOR IS YOU'LL ONLY KNOW IT AT THE END OF THE FATE/ZERO ARC, WHAAAT, THAT FAR? YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE, I KNOW, I KNOW, BUT COME ON. THAT'S THE BEAUTY OF WRITING, MAKING PEOPLE WRITHE IN AGONY TRYING TO PICK APART ALL YOUR SECRETS, ANYWAY THAT WAS THE ANSWER AND THE HINT AND BTW YOU GUYS TOTALLY WON'T GET IT RIGHT, YOU MIGHT GET IT A 50% RIGHT AT MAX, YOU MAYBE GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN, BUT YOU'LL NEVER GUESS THE HOW, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **ANYWAY, THAT'S IT, REVIEW AND PLEASE ENJOY,**

 **PEACE, OUT!**


	6. Chapter 5

**SO IT'S FINALLY HERE, NOT MUCH ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER I KNOW, BUT I DO HAVE TO MOVE THE HISTORY FORWARD, AND I TRIED TO USE THIS CHAPTER TO GIVE REASONS FOR SOME STUFF, HOPE IT'S ACTUALLY BELIEVABLE, PROBLEMS IN MECHANICS YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT AND I SEE WHAT I CAN DO.**

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER 5 -**

-At Clock Tower-

*Knock Knock*

"You may enter." answers a voice from inside the room, opening the door a red-haired young man enters the room to find a brown-haired girl sitting behind the desk.

"Bram?" lifting her head the brown-haired girl asks. "What do you want?"

"Vice-Director," Bram bows at her and says. "We have received information from Lord El-Melloi that the church Moderator overseeing the current Holy Grail War is breaking the rules and helping participants."

"And?" she asks while looking at him, seeing he's not continuing she decides to be more direct. "What would the Barthomeloi benefit from involving with a backward country war?"

"The Church, Vice-Director," he says, seeing she's not saying anything he decides to elaborate. "If we get involved we can take care of the problem and get an upper hand from the church using the excuse that the representative they sent to a magi war wasn't as impartial as they previously claimed, and you can appear magnanimous to the Archibald's assuring their loyalty even more."

"Is that all?" she says, seeing him nodding she goes back to her documents and signals for him to leave, he takes a look at her and looks torn between trying a bit more and leaving, than he remembers the terror of the person in front of him and decides to leave, while he's leaving the room.

"You may send Cornelius, don't forget to send a message to the church, I won't allow anything less than perfection in the negotiations to come." while he's opening the door he hears her saying, looking back at her direction he sees she's still going through documents and not paying attention at him, he just bows to her and leaves while smiling after closing the door.

-At a crappy Motel Room-

*Ring Ring*

Picking up the cellphone from Maiya, Kiritsugu looks at the display showing a strange number, he decides to answer and see who it is.

"Hello?" asks Kiritsugu after answering the phone.

"Is this Emiya Kiritsugu?" asks a young voice from the phone.

"Who's asking?" asks Kiritsugu to the phone.

"I have your wife and her friend," says the voice sounding evil. "If you want them returned safely you will."

"What?" asks Kiritsugu still looking stoic. "What do you want?"

"Do you know what the internet is?" asks the voice from the phone. "Because no offenses but you magi look like you live in the stone age."

"Yes, I do," answers Kiritsugu curtly.

"Very well, my instructions for returning your wife are," answers the voice sounding mysterious. "For you to post on the internet a picture of you 'Streaking'."

"What?" asks Kiritsugu finally losing his stoic face and dead eyes, he looks incredulous at the cell phone and starts sweating really fast. "Are you fucking with me?"

"Well, Kind of, I was-" starts saying the voice and suddenly there's a sound like someone grabbed the phone from him and the voice gets cut and he hears a female voice saying. "Shiro, what are you doing, stop making fun of him.", suddenly there's a gentle female voice coming from the phone but it's kinda far. "Kiritsugu, can you hear me?"

"Irisviel, are you okay?" Kiritsugu asks the phone but he doesn't hear anything back, suddenly there's another sound coming from the phone and he hears the male voice from earlier saying. "Iri, your holding the cellphone inverted, here, now you can talk."

"Thank you, Shiro." Kiritsugu hears Irisviel innocent voice coming from the phone, and he thought. 'It looks like she's doing fine.'

"Irisviel, are you okay?" asks Kiritsugu again to the phone.

"Oh, Kiritsugu, I can hear you coming from this piece of glass, how mysterious, it looks a lot more impressive than the phone you gave me," says Irisviel voice from the phone. "it's so light."

"Iri, why are you not using the cell phone I gave you, where are you, are you alright?" says Kiritsugu to the phone.

"Oh, I and Saber are fine, you don't have to worry about us," Kiritsugu hears Irisviel airheaded voice answering. "The phone you gave me didn't work here, I don't know why," "Hmm, what?" says Irisviel voice suddenly. 'She seems to be talking to someone else.' thought Kiritsugu while waiting for Irisviel to continue. "Oh, Kiritsugu, Shiro said the phone you gave me doesn't work here, he said something like old and signals, but I don't understand much about it."

"It's alright Iri, forget I ask, where are you?" says Kiritsugu while sweatdropping at his wife airheadedness. "You want me to send Maiya to get you?"

"Oh, no, don't worry Saber is with me, we're alright," says Irisviel voice from the phone sounding like she hasn't just been taken against her will last night. "We're in a really incredible place, the beds are so soft, but I can't tell you where we are, I signed a geass."

"Are you ok?" asks Kiritsugu sounding more serious now. "Did he force you to sign a geass scroll?"

"Well, not exactly, I was the one that made the scroll," says Irisviel voice from the other end. "I made a trade with Shiro, I'm going to help him with something and as payment, he's gonna help healing the wound from Gáe Buidhe for Saber, and he's going to help me do something else, so I made a geass scroll, when he saw me making the scroll he decided to ask me to add a clause about me or Saber not telling anyone where he lives, he says he doesn't want visitors yet, whatever that means."

"Ok, I'll trust your word for it, are you sure he can heal Saber's wound?" says Kiritisugu to the phone looking serious. "Even with all the power he showed last night I don't think you can heal a wound from that spear simply by overpowering healing magecraft."

"Oh, don't worry, he won't be using magecraft, he's going to use science," answers Irisviel voice sounding cheerful from the other end of the phone. "so mysterious!"

"Science?" asks Kiritsugu while sounding unsure, seeing how biotechnology from this era isn't anywhere near that level yet.

"Well, he said it has something to do with cells and whatnot, I'm not really sure, but Shiro's a good person so I'm sure he can do it!" He hears her cheery voice answering him and sighs deciding to see for himself when Irisviel and Saber return.

"What's the second thing he's going to help you with?" asks Kiritsugu to the phone.

"No no, Kiritsugu, that's a secret," says Irisviel voice while sounding cheerful. "You have to let a lady keep her secrets."

"I'll see you later then." He says to the phone while sighing.

"Yeeees, see you later Kiritusugu. Shiro, how do I turn it off?" Kiritsugu hears Irisviel's voice going away after giving him goodbye and then, he hears someone grabbing the phone and the call got cut out.

"So, what will you do?" Maiya asks Kiritsugu while looking unsure at the episode, she can't really picture Kiritsugu in this kind of comedic scene.

"Well, Irisviel might be a bit gullible, but she's not an idiot, if she says she's ok, I'll believe her, and no matter how much I don't like Saber, she's still reliable to take care of Irisviel." answers Kiritsugu while picking up a cigarrete and lighting it, he looks to his cellphone again and decides to call his contact from Clock Tower to see if Archibald did send information about the Moderator, and seeing if the Mage's Association decided to react, when the Association get's involved, events tend to 'escalate' so to speak.

After ending the call with his contact Kiritsugu is sitting at the edge of the bed and smoking while creasing his forehead.

"Something's wrong?" asks Maiya while looking at Kiritsugu, seeing he rarely looks that worried.

"We've got a problem," says Kiritsugu while looking at Maiya, seeing she's paying attention he decides to elaborate. "The Association decided to send here, Cornelius Alba."

-At Schattenreich-

Neko is seen walking in a corridor while eating a chocolate bar, turning to the corridor at the right.

*Smack*

"Ouch," says Neko while scratching her head and looks around to see who hit her seeing a white-haired boy in the process, looking scared, and she asks. "Shiro, why are you running?"

"Who's Shiro?" answers the boy looking scared, before Neko can ask what he's talking about.

"Neko, grab him!" Neko looks up to see who's talking to see Kuroh and Saber running in her direction, suddenly the boy looks there and looks even more scared and starts running before he can get distance though, Neko grabs his foot and he falls face-first in the floor.

A few minutes later sitting in the hall, there are six people, well, five sitting and one tied in ropes resting on a couch.

"Shiro is not Shiro?" asks Neko while looking unsure at the white-haired boy.

"Who's Shiro?" asks the tied boy looking really scared and continues. "My name is Hieda Toru!"

"Well, you see, Irisviel helped me return to my body," answers a young man with a shoulder-lenght silver-hair flipped outwards, his bangs parted to frame both sides of his face, silver eyes and wearing a black dress shirt, with an aristocratic looking silver coat opening in the middle, to reveal a silver cross collar bowtie pinned by a circular very expensive looking diamond pin the size of a quarter, silver suit pants and white loafers decorated with silver chains, he suddenly points at the tied up boy and says while smiling innocently. "Our guest looks a little lost, with all that happened to him, I'm not really surprised."

"Umu!" says Saber while nodding her head sagely, before she can say anything else though.

"What are you all talking about, who are you weird people and why have you kidnapped me?" asks Toru while looking almost hysterical.

"Calm down boy, we can't explain if you don't stop screaming," says Kuroh while looking stoic, making the boy shut up in the process, Shiro seeing the boy calmed somewhat decides to start. "Well, where to begin?"

"So, what do you know about the Kings and the clans?" asks Shiro while looking at the tied boy.

"Hmm, I don't know much, only that they are weird people with superpowers, the Scepter 4 which I think is called the blue clan, HOMRA the red clan, and someplace connected to the government called Timeless Palace I've heard it belongs to the gold clan, also there's an urban legend that there's an Immortal King that lives in the sky, but that would be ridiculous, but what has it to do with anything?" answers Toru while still tied up but a little bit calmer.

"King's and powers?" asks Saber while looking strangely at Shiro, while Irisviel makes a surprised face and waits for him to explain, Saber continues. "What are you talking about Shiro?"

"Saber, Irisviel, please wait for me to finish the boy's explanation, his situation is a lot more complicated than you previously thought, and the answer to your questions is also present in it," says Shiro while looking to them, seeing them nod, he turns back to the boy and continues. "Well, I entered in contact with Scepter 4 and they told me you are called Hieda Toru."

Seeing the boy nodding at him Shiro continues. "Well, from what I got from the material Munakata Reisi, the Blue King, and leader of Scepter 4 gave me, you have been kidnapped for over a year and a half."

"A YEAR AND A HALF?!" screams Toru having another panic breakdown, after babbling and looking even more scared, after a couple minutes he finally recovers enough to ask. "What happened?"

Shiro looks a little guilty at the boy and continues. "Well, you know about the Kings, but your information isn't exactly accurate, you see, there are Seven King's and each King has an aura and each aura has a distinct color which leads to the colors used by the King's and clans names, now, you see, each King Aura has different powers, the King's can allow people to enter their clans, when someone enters the clan they are able to use the aura of the clan they joined, though at a much lower scale than the King." Shiro seeing everyone paying attention continues. "What happened to you is that the Seventh King, the Colorless King had the power to steal people's bodies, and he stole yours."

"WHAAAT?" asks Toru looking really scared. "How is that possible, and if that is true, why I'm still alive?"

"Well, you see, he just entered your body with his soul and started controlling you, he didn't do anything with your soul in the process, it just stayed locked inside since a King's soul is that much stronger than a normal human, it's not really surprising that you couldn't even be conscious," says Shiro while looking saddened at the boy. "that's why you don't remember anything."

"What happened to the Colorless King and how did I get my body back?" asks Toru looking at Shiro expectantly, everyone looks at the boy with pity, Kuroh sighs and thought. 'Finally, we're making progress.'

"Well, the Colorless King used your body to try and steal mine," answers Shiro while making a forced smiled at the boy.

"Are you the Colorless King?" asks Toru while looking warily at Shiro, seeing Shiro shaking his head he stabilizes a little bit and continues. "Why did the Colorless King try to steal your body, why did he steal mine, and how are you alright?"

"Well, let's start at the simple ones and go up from there, I don't know why he stole your body, but it's probably so he could stay hidden and you were at the wrong place at the wrong time," says Shiro while making a forced smile to which Toru just looks depressed, Shiro decides to continue. "Well, why the Colorless King tried to steal my body is because he was trying to get my powers, but since I am a special existence even among the King's it didn't go so well, he was able to steal my body but he couldn't get my power, because of that, I ended up losing my memory in the process, though I recovered it after a time."

"You're one of the King's?" asks Toru while looking surprised at Shiro. "What happened to the Colorless King and what happened to you when he stole your body, is that even your body?"

"Yes, I am one of the King's and this is my body, the Colorless King was killed with the help of the late Red King, he also died at the same time though and there's a new Red King now, but that's not relevant, now what happened to me when the Colorless King stole my body," says Shiro while looking embarassed to the boy and imagining he's not gonna like the answer, deciding to just 'rip the band-aid off' so to speak he goes on. "Well, instead of locking my soul in my body like he did with you, my powers reacted making me and the Colorless King switch bodies instead."

"Switch bodies, but if you two switched bodies," Toru starts and suddenly he pays closer attention to what he just heard and comes to the conclusion and looks really freaked out. "You said he used my body to steal yours so YOU'VE BEEN LIVING IN MY BODY?!"

Everyone sighs again at the boy seeing he panicking again and wondering when this will be over.

After another couple of minutes, Toru finally regains his composure and asks. "You went back to your body when you regained your memories and dealt with the Colorless King?" Shiro looks a little bit embarrassed at Toru and joins his hands together apologizing. "Sorry, but no, My powers don't really have much to do with souls or switching bodies so I couldn't switch back before, I'm really sorry."

Toru looks at Shiro and thought. 'Well, it's not really his fault, and he's also a victim, I have no reason to blame him.', Toru asks him. "Who are you by the way?", Shiro looks at the boy and realizes he hasn't even introduced himself, getting up Shiro makes a pose like a famous Shakespearean character and announces. "I'm the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, The First of all the Kings, you may call me Shiro, like my friends."

"You're that Immortal King from the legends!" exclaims Toru while looking really surprised and asks. "Are we in the sky?"

Seeing Shiro nodding at him he just sighs and starts thinking about stuff, after another couple of minutes he decides to ask the most important question while looking expectantly. "So, when can I go home?"

"Well," starts Shiro while looking a bit troubled, Kuroh making the same expression and Neko just looking really bored, Saber and Irisviel see Kuroh and Shiro's expression and tilt their heads, not really seeing the problem, Shiro decides to continue trying to lessen the blow. "Well, what do you know about Multiverse Theory?"

Toru looks at him strangely and doesn't see what this has to do with anything but decides to answer anyway. "I only know what I have seen in Animes and Manga, Its something about how there's infinite number of universes, some looking like ours, with some differences like someone was born or not, or someone become a doctor while in another universe he become a teacher, and other universes that looks completely different, but what this has anything to do with going home?"

Shiro looks at Toru, he sighs and decides to get on with it. "Well, you are in my airship, Schattenreich, you see while I was still inside your body, Kuroh and Neko were with me here," Shiro says while pointing a Kuroh and Neko, seeing everyone else paying attention he continues. "The problem is while we were just flying around Tokyo we entered in contact with some weird rift in space and got sent into another universe, so we can't exactly go back, meaning we can't send you back either, by the way, we're still on earth but not exactly our one."

Toru, Saber, and Irisviel look really surprised at the trio, Toru starts staring at the trio to see if they're messing with him, when he sees them all serious, he starts panicking again, this time after a good ten minutes he stops panicking, but he still doesn't say anything, the group decides to leave him to let it sink.

"So you're from another universe, how's there?" asks Irisviel while smiling at the trio.

"You look awfully relaxed with that," asks Shiro while looking at Irisviel. "That happens a lot around here?"

"Well, it's not like I'm not surprised, I am, it's just, Zelretch the second magician does it all the time, travel between parallel universes," explains Irisviel while blushing a little. "Though it's still impressive, he's a magician after all."

"This Zelretch guy, can't he send me home?" asks Toru looking at Irisviel after having regained a little bit of hope.

"I'm sorry, but It's very troublesome to see Zelretch, he usually is travelling between universes, so anyone hardly knows where he is most of the time," says Irisviel while mercilessly crushing all the hopes and dreams of the boy, not satisfied with the trampling of his feelings, she continues with her usual smile and airheaded tone. "and even if you did meet Zelretch, I doubt he would help, he would probably send you to another completely different universe from your old one just for the fun of it."

Shiro seeing the boy slumping once more and not having the heart to see him having this much bad luck at once, offers. "You can stay with my clan here at Schattenreich, if you find anything you wanna do in this world, I'll help you get settled in, I also need to see Raiga old man about new documents since I switched back to my old body, you can go back to school if you want."

Toru just looks up a little bit nodding and goes back to brooding, everyone else just sighs at the misfortune of the boy, but it's not like they can do much in this situation, seeing the conversation is done Shiro turns to Kuroh and says. "Kuroh, release him, I'm sure he won't try to run now.", Kuroh looks at his King and nods, he walks to the boy and draws his katana, cuts the ropes, and re-sheathes it, Toru looks at him surprised, he never even saw the blade of the katana.

"Hoh, That was a pretty impressive feat, I would like a spar," says Saber while looking at Kuroh, he just turns and looks at Shiro and asks. "May I?"

Seeing his friend looking at him he says while smiling. "Later Kuroh, now we'll go to the medical wing to heal Saber, after healing her you two can spar, it'll even help to see how the treatment went."

"I'll go make breakfast while waiting," says Kuroh and grabs Toro in his way out and says while carrying the boy. "I'll let him help me to take his mind off things."

"So let's go," Shiro says to Irisviel and Saber, they both get up and start following him, in the medical wing. "Saber, you enter that room and all you have to do is lay on the bed."

"So how long will it take?" asks Irisviel while looking through a glass window where Saber is lying in a room in a super advanced bed where robotic arms are working on her.

"Not long, about 30 minutes, give or take," says Shiro from Irisviel side where he's manipulating a bunch of touchpad screens. "We'll have breakfast afterward."

Saber while lying down at the technical bed, she suddenly hears a sound coming from the speakers of the room and turns to the window to look at Irisviel and Shiro, suddenly she hears Shiro asking "Saber, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Shiro, you can start." Saber answers while looking at Shiro and Irisviel, suddenly she hears Shiro voice again asking. "Are you sure you don't want the robotic arms, I can install missiles, we could even change your class name to Mecha Saber.", Irisviel suddenly starts laughing really hard while holding her belly, Shiro just looks strangely at Irisviel not seeing what's so funny.

"Yes, I'm very sure Shiro, the normal ones will do fine." Saber answers while glaring at him, the worst of it all is that she's pretty sure he isn't actually joking.

"If you say so," answers Shiro while starting the procedure. "It'll sting a little bit."

After 30 minutes.

"So, how are you feeling?" asks Shiro to Saber that just exited the room, she suddenly starts flexing her left arm and answers. "It's exactly like before I got injured, you have my gratitude, Shiro."

"It's alright, let's have breakfast after that you can spar with Kuroh," says Shiro and starts leaving the room, Saber and Irisviel follow him. "he's really looking forward to it."

After breakfast, everyone is seen sitting seiza on the corner of the dojo, Kuroh, and Saber facing each other in the middle of the tatami.

"First to draw blood wins," says Shiro while smiling. "try not to cause any serious wound."

"When you're ready," says Kuroh while gripping his katana sheathed on his left hand and going into a quick draw stance.

"Then I'll take you up on your offer," says Saber while materializing her sword.

Suddenly Saber vanishes from her spot and Kuroh is seen sliding a bit against the floor and regaining his footing, Saber suddenly says. "That was pretty impressive defending against a Servant, but if that's all you can do, It will be over pretty quickly."

"Is that so?" says Kuroh while keeping his neutral expression, suddenly he starts emitting a silver aura and vanishes, Saber suddenly defends with her sword to the right and is sent sliding like Kuroh did earlier.

"Oh, that's impressive, is that some kind of reinforcement ability?" says Saber running at him, the two starts trading blows and vanishing and appearing clashing swords.

"No, the power of the silver clan is gravity manipulation," says Kuroh after the two take some distance from each other and starts analyzing their stances. "I can't use on the same level as my King, but something the size of my body can easily be manipulated, for example."

"I used to be able to only make my body heavier or lighter, but in this world it's a lot easier to use, I can control directions and specific spots on my body here," says Kuroh after suddenly changing direction mid-air and catching Saber by surprise with a horizontal slash to the leg, she suddenly spins horizontally in the air to evade the katana and uses the spin to do a downward slash at Kuroh, he rolls to the side and avoids it.

"Hooh, that's impressive, but if you can manipulate something the size of your body, couldn't you manipulate something like your enemy as well?" Saber asks while keeping trading blows with him. "Also, that other ability that you used against Archer and bringing us here if I'm not mistaken that's space manipulation, couldn't you use that in the fight as well?"

"Well, I could, but it wouldn't be a duel about sword skills anymore," said Kuroh while jumping over a horizontal slash from Saber and running at the ceiling to get some distance.

"Oh, you shouldn't underestimate a Saber-class Servant," says Saber while using the max of her physical stats, Kuroh starts not being able to keep up, so he's forced to use gravity manipulation on her as well so both their physical parameters stay closer, they keep trading blows really fast, after the two take some distance, they decide to finish, since it's a spar, not an actual fight, they suddenly start running and vanish midway, with each other appearing again having switched positions with their backs to each other.

"I lose," Kuroh says while adjusting his posture with a little nick on his chest where his heart is, dropping a single drop of blood.

"I don't know you did draw blood as well," says Saber with a little nick over her shoulder blades.

"The bone would've made it slower for me to cut you, I'd be dead before you," says Kuroh while sheathing his Katana and grabbing a towel for him and Saber, he throws it to her.

"But you didn't even use that ability you used against Archer," says Saber smiling a little while grabbing a towel and wiping herself.

"I doubt that heroes summoned from legends don't have a special ability or two," says Kuroh while walking in the spectator's direction.

"Heh, you're pretty perceptive, though I have to say, I spent my life in battle, you, on the other hand, has pretty impressive sword skills, I doubt anyone who lives on this age is a more gifted swordsman than you, if you lived in an age like mine you'd probably have created a special technique or two," says Saber also walking in the groups direction.

"I'll heal you two," says Irisviel suddenly glowing white and the little cuts on Saber and Kuroh vanishes.

"Well, magecraft does seem pretty convenient," says Shiro while looking at the glowing Irisviel. "Maybe I should really learn it from the books instead of just reading it."

"I'm sure you'll do fine in it, I could even teach you the basics," says Irisviel to Shiro while smiling and clapping her hands together.

Nodding to her Shiro walks at Saber's direction and gets really close, she suddenly gets surprised to see Shiro so close and takes a half step back, Shiro extends his hand and grabs her left wrist and lifts it at eye level, and asks. "Hmm, it seems fine to me, how are you feeling Saber?"

"Wh-What?" Saber stutters while blushing really hard seeing his face so close, Irisviel suddenly starts giggling with a hand covering her mouth seeing Saber's reaction.

"Your left arm, how are you feeling?" asks Shiro while looking at Saber not really sure what's the problem, Irisviel just laughs at his direction.

"It-It's Fine, thank you," Saber says while blushing even harder and pulling her arm away, she turns around and stops a little bit with her back to everyone else, after recomposing herself she turns around and answers smiling. "It's a lot better, thank you, Shiro, It's exactly like before I got hurt, the spar just now didn't influence it at all."

"I see, that's good then," Shiro says while scratching his cheek, he can't for the love of the slate figure out why Irisviel is laughing.

After everyone goes back to sit in the hall Shiro decides to ask Irisviel and Saber. "What are you two are going to be doing from now on?", Irisviel looks at him and says. "If it's alright with you, we'd like to stay, because you revealed that the Moderator is helping participants, probably no one is going to be fighting until something happens, let's wait some days to see if anyone makes a move or if anyone else gets involved in the war, if that won't bother you, I'll even teach you magecraft until you can decide which type to take your path in."

"Hmm, sure, you two can stay, it won't be a problem, I'll go to Raiga's house to ask for documents for me and Toru, I can just use the image Raiga took of me last time for my old one for Toru's, since his appearance is probably famous by now, since I swapped bodies I probably will look inconspicuous," Shiro says while smiling.

"Hmm, somehow I doubt it," says Irisviel while looking unsure at the impossibly handsome young man with clothes that look like you could buy a car with the money, while everyone else just nods agreeing with her. 'I think it even shone when he smiled earlier.' thought Irisviel while looking at Shiro unsure how he even thought he would ever look inconspicuous, even she is not that airheaded.

"WAIT!" suddenly screams Toru and everyone turns to him. "What do you mean I'm famous?"

"Well, let's just say it's better you stay at Schattenreich for now, we don't want any magi killing you by accident after all." Shiro just answers while smiling. 'Aha, I knew I was right, it shone!' thought Irisviel looking proud, everyone else just looks at her strangely really unsure what's wrong with her, and Toru just looks like his life got even bleaker than before, if he ever got the grail he'd probably make Avenger give up wiping humanity, he'd probably think if the kid is the representation of humanity there's nothing worse, that he can do, wiping it would be a mercy.

A couple of hours later.

"So, who are you?" asks Raiga while sitting on his usual cushion and looking at the guy sitting in front of him with strangely enough a somehow shining smile, how a physical expression can generate light beats him.

"That's cruel Raiga, I'm Shiro," answers Shiro while pointing a finger at himself and looking at Raiga expectantly.

*Doki*

"Stop," said Raiga suddenly shaking his hands in front of his face to stop the shining silver eyes looking at him expectantly. "please stop, if you keep making that face I have a feeling I'll lose something important as a man."

Shiro just looks at him weird not really sure what he's talking about, Raiga just decides to ignore him and says. "So you're Shiro, let's say I believe you, I would ask what happened with the height, hair color, skin color, face and everything else but I'll just go with what do you want."

Shiro puts a hand in his pocket and takes the documents he got for his earlier body and says. "Here, I'll need for you to change these to the name Hieda Toru, and I'll need new ones, mine you can put dual nationality, Germany, city Dresden, under the name Adolf K. Weismann, you can put Isana Yashiro as the Japanese name, somehow I've become attached to it."

"So your real name is Weismann, and the kid that I met earlier is still doing alright, I don't know how you can be two different people but whatever, this isn't even in the top five of weird shit I met as yakuza," says Raiga while sighing and grabbing the documents.

"Just wait here, since I did the earlier ones for you I got in contact with old associates, I'll have it done for you and already deliver for you, try not to get in trouble with police though, it'll only be working for the official channels in a week like the last one," said Raiga while getting up and carrying Shiro's old documents.

After an hour, Raiga comes back, carrying two new sets of documents and says. "Do try to keep the same face this time around, alright?"

Shiro gets the documents after confirming everything is alright he waves goodbye to Raiga and smiles while leaving. "Sure thing old man, but I won't make any promises."

Raiga laughs at him and says. "You may look older now but you're still a brat, try to keep that face away from my granddaughter I don't want her marrying before graduation."

Shiro suddenly trips and almost faceplants, Raiga just starts laughing really loudly, Shiro readjusts himself and runs away while creating a path of smoke, Raiga laughs even harder.

*Ding Dong*

"I'm coming." suddenly the door opens to reveal Waver looking at the man on the other side of the door and suddenly he gasps, he starts comparing him to the lords of Clock Tower and comes to a simple conclusion if they're aristocrats the guy in front of his porch is Royalty.

"Excuse me sir, but are you?" asks Waver while looking unsure of the guy.

"Hello Waver, it's me Shiro have you already forgotten your friends?" asks Shiro while looking at Waver who just looks weirdly at him.

"Yeah, riiiiight, if you're looking to get checked in at a mental facility I think there was one about four blocks down in that direction," says Waver while pointing at the end of the street, when he turns back to look to the guy he suddenly sees its empty, seeing the guy gave up Waver just closed the door while thinking how the weirdos always show up at his doorstep, after closing the door Waver looks to the stairs and finds the guy from earlier almost arriving at his room, he suddenly almost has a heart attack and starts running after the guy reaching him right after he entered his room, when he's about to pull the guy out of the house.

"Oh, Shiro, is that you, how are you doing, that demonstration you did yesterday was pretty impressive," says Rider while looking from the portable video game he's playing.

"Rider, don't be ridiculous how can he be Shiro?" Waver says while making hand gestures to the silver-haired guy.

"Kid, you're a mage, you have to stop looking at things with only your eyes, he's clearly Shiro, he has the same feel to it," says Rider while looking disappointed at Waver.

Waver just looks at Rider and the silver guy alternating between each other, suddenly he fixes on the silver guy that smiles at him. 'The fuck, why it's shining, it's some kind of magecraft?' thought Waver while looking weirded out.

"So, let's say I believe you're Shiro, did you level up or something?" says Waver to which Shiro just looks at him strangely, Waver suddenly blushes realizing what he just said and decides to salvage his pride. "Sorry, Rider's been playing a lot of video games, I got confused with the situation."

"Sure, whatever you say," says Shiro while going back to his calm face.

"So, Shiro," says Waver, seeing Shiro nodding Waver continues. "What happened to you to look like that, what are you doing here after last night and how did you create an artificial lake using half the shipyard when you said you didn't know anything about magecraft before, though I could tell you didn't use prana last night, having an ability like that, you couldn't have really been clueless about magecraft could you?"

"Well, wait, lake?" asks Shiro while remembering he pretty much created an abyss, not a lake.

"Well, what did you expect making a hole that deep right next to the ocean?" Waver asks while looking weirdly at him.

"I guess you're right, anyway, I really didn't know about magecraft before, though I never did say I couldn't use any type of ability, my new look is my original body, I got some problems a while back, Irisviel helped me get back to my body," said Shiro while scratching his cheek a little bit.

"The Einzbern helped you?" asks Waver while looking at him suspiciously. "You didn't promise to help her win the war or give her the grail or anything like that right?"

"Nah, don't worry I still won't get involved in the war as long as the participants don't get me or the civilians involved," said Shiro while smiling.

"Did you seduce her with your new looks to get her to help you?" mumbled Waver while looking downward, suddenly he realizes he just said that out loud and looks up to see Shiro smiling, instead of shining this time, there's suddenly an ominous feeling and dark clouds and Waver starts trembling.

"Waver, Irisviel is married, you shouldn't talk about people behind their backs riiiight?" asks Shiro still smiling to see Waver paling and nodding really fast, deciding it's enough he resumes his calm face.

"So, that's your original body kid?" asked Rider while resting his game console on a table and sitting cross-legged on the floor to Shiro's direction. "What happened to the one you were using?"

"Well, someone tried to steal my body locking my soul so they could control my body and my powers, the thing is my powers come from my soul and also affect my soul as well, so it didn't go as planned, a lot of stuff happened and I spent a time in that body, I'm pretty sure that my powers already adapted and that wouldn't even happen again if someone tried it, Irisviel was only able to return my body because I was pretty much the one doing it with her only showing me the how and guiding me, the body I was using is now being used by its original owner," said Shiro while explaining the details to Rider.

"Hoh, so you gave the body back to the one that tried to steal yours?" asks Rider while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right, I didn't exactly explain, no, the one that tried to steal my body, tried one more time after because he didn't get my powers the first time, the second time though all he got was to get locked inside with my soul on control instead of his, so with a late friend's help we ended his soul, the body he used to take mine over was the one I was using before, but the soul of the owner was still inside it despite being locked, so when I got my body back today, the kid got free to live his life again," says Shiro smiling a little bit that all ended up being alright.

"I see, that's quite a history you got there, so why did you come see the kid right after last night?" asks Rider while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I want to know if you have any news, with what I revealed last night, I'm sure someone made a move to take advantage," says Shiro while looking at Waver.

Seeing Shiro and Rider looking at him, Waver suddenly gawks and says. "I don't know, I haven't been in contact with the Clock Tower, I don't exactly have 'connections'."

"Hmm, I see, that's all then, guess I really did come here for nothing," says Shiro while sighing, he gives goodbye to Waver and Rider and leaves.

After buying some groceries from the supermarket he goes back to Schattenreich.

-At Schattenreich-

"Kuroh, here," says Shiro while passing the bags to him, and asks. "Where's Saber and Irisviel?"

"Saber's at the dojo meditating, Irisviel is at the deck watching the sky," says Kuroh while going to the kitchen, Shiro just nods at him and decides to meet Irisviel to get some lessons in magecraft, since he's pretty free.

"Iri, if you're alright now could we start those lessons, if you're free, we can also start on your second request, I might have figured a way to do it if you help," asks Shiro while looking at Irisviel resting on the parapet while looking at the clouds.

Irisviel turns back at him, smiles and says. "Sure, let's go, Shiro!", she starts pulling him along in a random direction, he looks weirdly at her and says while pointing to another side. "Iri, we're going that way.", she suddenly looks at him and looks really embarrassed blushing a little and starts walking in the way he pointed this time still pulling him along.

Entering Shiro's lab for the first time Irisviel starts looking around impressed, she suddenly sees a hologram of Fuyuki floating over a white table, walking to the hologram she asks. "Shiro, what's this?"

Seeing where she's pointing at, Shiro walks nearby her and passes a hand over the hologram, suddenly the hologram brightens and green lines start crisscrossing the city, "It's a real-time image of

Fuyuki, the green lines are the leylines, I did a lot of on-ground research to get it right, and if you touch any area of the city." says Shiro while touching an area on the city, suddenly the area of the city gets bigger and it appears amplified with a bunch of hologram of screens along the sides of the city block and continues his explanation. "this happens, and those images along the city hologram, if you touch them."

He suddenly touched an image of the road of the city block he chose. "You can see live feed of the place, Shattenreich can take live images of all around the city.", Irisviel just keeps nodding impressed, suddenly she puts the hand through the hologram making Shiro laugh a little bit and answering. "You see, holograms aren't solid, It's made of light coming from different points, I can interact with it because of sensors built into the table under the hologram.", she suddenly looks really interested and starts playing with the hologram, Shiro watches her playing with the hologram and smiles, you got to wonder how Magi can be so clueless about technology, though he's pretty sure considering the technology level of the world he's in, almost every other person would be interested in a hologram, he's not even sure if they already have the technology necessary to have it on movies.

A couple of minutes later, Irisviel suddenly looks embarrassed to have lost herself playing like a child, to recover a little bit of her lost pride, she suddenly coughs in her closed fist and while still blushing a little, she walks to a spacious open area at the corner of the lab, sits on the floor with her legs crossed and says while pointing in front of her. "Let's sit on the floor facing each other, it will be easier to concentrate that way, and I need to see your Origin and element, and the number of magic circuits you possess."

"Oh, Origin and Elemental Affinity, the book Waver gave me had brief descriptions about it but nothing too extensive, though Elemental Affinity looks pretty self-explanatory to me," says Shiro while also crossing his legs and sitting in front of her.

"Origin is the starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout life. It is the driving force from the inside of the Root that managed to stream out of the Source and take material form. The form it can take at times is that of a human being, and all humans match their actions to be in harmony with the driving force that originated them from the moment they enter into the world. These actions are more along the lines of an inherent compulsion that could be called a person's instinct rather than a conscious decision. If a person becomes awakened to their Origin, it becomes nearly impossible to stray from their Origin if it's even possible in the first place. It becomes an impulsive behavior one would follow as though it were an absolute order." says Irisviel while doing a lecturing pose and wearing eyeglasses, where she got those is anyone's guess.

Suddenly Irisviel says. "Though what's important for us is that under the system of Magecraft, Origins are used to describe precise details about a magus, while Elemental Affinity indicates one's general alignment, magi with an Origin that is strongly expressed outwardly are sometimes removed from the normal alignments and there are times that the origin itself becomes the alignment, those individuals are called Incarnations and are extreme specialists in magecraft, while following the specialty of their element in magecraft they generally can do incredible things, in any other type of magecraft they're utterly hopeless."

"Don't move, first, I'll take a look at your Magic Circuits," says Irisviel while holding her palms open over Shiro's chest, after a little bit, she suddenly opens her eyes really big and looks at him very surprised and asks. "What's this, this shouldn't be possible, it's almost like instead of Magic Circuits you do have a Magic Core instead."

"Oh, yes, about that, Rider did say the same thing before I got books from Waver teaching me how to hide the prana I was leaking." says Shiro while scratching his cheek, Irisviel looks at him weirdly and decides to ask. "but how is this possible, do you have Dragon Blood?"

"Not really sure what you mean by that, but I think I don't, I might know the reason though, Magic Circuits and Magic Core have a physical representation on the body but they reside on the soul correct?" asks Shiro while looking at Irisviel, seeing her nodding he continues. "Well, back in my old world we the King's got our powers from a mysterious stone, called the Dresden Slate, thinking back on it, it looked a lot like a portal, knowing what I know now from those magecraft books Waver gave me, who knows, the Dresden Slate might be some kind of lesser gate connected to the root, anyway, the Slate gives powers to the King's and those powers are connected to the King's souls."

Seeing that Irisviel is nodding at his explanation he decides to continue. "Now, those powers in my old world when used by a King, manifested physically on the world in an energy body in the shape of a giant flying sword, we called it Sword of Damocles."

"Sword of Damocles, representing King's, how fitting," said Irisviel while smiling a little bit, Shiro just makes a forced smile and says. "Actually the name has a lot more in common with the tale than only that one trait, though it isn't a problem for me anymore now I'm in this world."

"Anyway, when I came to this world, my Sword of Damocles fused with me, while the powers always were linked to our souls, they were actually still linked to the Dresden Slate, maybe leaving that world broke the connection actually making what happened possible, in the first place, point is, now instead of only being linked to my soul, my Sword of Damocles actually fused together with my soul creating a single entity, that's probably why I have something so close to a Magic Core, maybe after passing the powers of the Silver Aura to my soul, the sword without having its powers anymore and being locked in my soul, to continue existing decided to substitute my original Magic Circuits, taking their traits of generating prana in the process, but because the sword is on a level completely over humanity, it became something like a Magic Core," says Shiro while looking at Irisviel, she seeing that he finished his explanation decides to comment.

"That's actually awfully reasonable," says Irisviel while looking at him and tilting her head, she decides to add. "and specific."

"I've been giving a lot of thought about the subject since I got to this world, it's my body after all," says Shiro while looking a little embarrassed and scratching his cheek.

"Ok, now that I understand, let's see your Origin," says Irisviel putting her open palms on his chest again, this time it took a lot longer after she opens her eyes she suddenly looks at him weirdly and says. "Ok, are you ever going to be normal in something?"

She suddenly looks exasperated at him and seeing him looking clueless she explains while sighing. "Your Origin, is 'Eternity'," she suddenly asks honestly lost. "despite the fact that your Origin is absurd, it's actually awakened, it's actually probably impossible for you to actually stop existing, how can an Origin so absurd actually awaken?"

"That actually answers a lot of my old questions," says Shiro while scratching his cheek, seeing she's looking clueless at him he decides to elaborate.

"Well, I might be able to explain that one," says Shiro, seeing she's paying attention he decides to continue, "Well, I together with my old friend the Gold King, we came to a conclusion that when the Dresden Slate appoints a King, besides the basic power that comes along the color of the King, for example fire for the Red King, the Kings also get abilities corresponding to the traits of the type of person the King is, me and the Gold King called it paths that a King can take, going by your magi standards that's probably our Origin and the Dresden Slate probably awakened it while giving our powers, Kuroh and Neko's unique powers probably also come from awakened Origins, together with the Gold King, I named the traits of each King, 'prosperity' for the Gold King, 'mayhem' for the Colorless King, 'order' for the Blue King, 'protect' for the Red King, 'change' for the Green King, 'hiding' for the Gray King, at the time I didn't realize mine, after all, people aren't that good at analyzing themselves, though the Gold King did send me a message afterward saying mine, 'eternity' for the Silver King."

"Your old world is weird, anyway let's continue, please have a normal Elemental Affinity," says Irisviel after sighing to which Shiro just makes a forced smile thinking look who's talking about weird worlds, she again puts her open palms on his chest, after some time she finally removes her hands and oddly enough she's not looking weirdly at him this time.

"Well, even though it's not a normal one either, this time I can't really say I didn't see it coming," she says while smiling at him. "Your element is Silver, you're probably going to be really talented at alchemy which is going to actually help us, since the magecraft of the Einzbern is actually alchemy and we have been perfecting it for, over a millenium, we're even known to be the pinnacle of it in magus society, I'll be able to teach you a lot, which is much better than only covering the basics of magecraft in case your affinity was something like the normal ones, after you learn everything I know about alchemy, you can start creating your own brand of alchemy using your element as basis, you'll probably be able to acomplish something incredible, it's actually pretty rare to have a unique element that mixes so well with a known thaumaturgical school with such a wide range of abilities like alchemy, you'll probably advance the field by centuries."

"We're going to have so much fun, during lessons you have to call me Iri-Sensei," says Irisviel while giggling, holding her cheeks and making a face like she's lost in some weird fairyland, Shiro just sweatdrops at her.

A couple hours later in the hall, Shiro is seen sprawled on the sofa with his hands open wide behind his back and legs spread apart, Saber enters the hall and sees him, she asks. "What's wrong Shiro, aren't the lessons with Irisviel going well?", Shiro lifts his head still looking beat to her and answers. "The lessons aren't the problem, the thing is, Iri tends to get overzealous in her nature as a teacher."

"I see," comments Saber while nodding, then she explains to him. "Irisviel has spent all her life locked away, from what I know only after meeting Kiritsugu did she actually start to develop feelings at all, she's probably happy meeting new people and doing things she didn't actually think she would ever be able to."

"Well, that explains a lot," said Shiro adjusting his posture and making a hand gesture for Saber to sit as well, seeing her sitting he continues. "I actually spent a lot of years alone, after I lost my sister to the war, she died saving me from debris caused by a bombing, let's say I escaped from the world in Himmelreich, which was the earlier version of Schattenreich, Himmelreich got destroyed and an old friend ordered his subordinates to fix it, it ended up looking a little different and having a new name, you could say I'm a little thankful to the Colorless King to actually cause me to lose my memories, giving me the courage to live in the world again."

"Hmm, I would've never have guessed, you always seem so carefree," says Saber looking genuinely surprised, Shiro just gives her a forced smiled and says. "Life is complicated.", she smiles at him and grabs his hand and starts pulling him along to the direction of the deck, upon being manhandled by a little girl to the deck, Shiro regains his posture after passing through the glass door, when he recomposes himself he finds Saber resting against the parapet and watching the clouds, he walks to her side and rests on the parapet near her waiting for her to say something.

"You probably heard Lancer saying that I was King Arthur?" asks Saber while still looking at the clouds, Shiro looks a bit surprised at her and answers. "Yes, I did, though I got to say it was pretty surprising, my sister Klaudia used to say that she was going to marry King Arthur when we were kids, I wonder what she would say meeting you, she'd probably say that she'd do it anyway, she was a pretty upbeat person, I don't think something as simple as King Arthur being female would actually change her mind."

Shiro suddenly starts laughing really hard and Saber starts blushing and smoke starts coming out from her ears, she averts her face to the other side to hide the blush, after Shiro stops laughing she recomposes herself and decides to continue. "I tried to be the perfect King for my people, tried to save my country from war, but eventually it only led to ruin, I want the Holy Grail so I can go back in time and never pull the sword from the stone, so my country can have someone better to lead them, what is your opinion, from a king to another?"

Shiro suddenly looks serious at her and says. "You shouldn't do it.", she suddenly looks surprised at him and tries to reason her motives desperately. "But all I did in the end only led to ruin, my people turned against each other, and Camelot being lost, wouldn't you go back to save your sister?"

"No, I wouldn't," says Shiro while looking serious, she suddenly looks surprised at him and he decides to elaborate. "I'm a scientist we know we shouldn't try and change time, and even if it worked out in the end, would it actually be her, or would all I have accomplished is create a new parallel world and my real sister, the one that gave her life so I could live would be forgotten like all she ever did, ended up being meaningless?"

"I refuse to believe that all is lost, there has to be a way," says Saber while looking desperate, Shiro turns to her and suddenly sighs and says. "You should have had this conversation with the Gold King, Daikaku was the one who was the real King, he was the one that saved the country from the destruction caused by the war, he turned a torn country and suffering population in the greatest nation in the world."

Saber looks at him and waits for him to say something else, Shiro looks at her and sighs again, making a serious face again he says. "I will tell you the same thing the Gold King told me after my sister died, Saber are you running away?"

"Running away, me?" Saber says and looks offended at him, he just sighs again and starts going back inside, seeing her looking at the sky again he decides to add while passing through the glass door. "Saber, Britain is still one of the greatest countries in the world, and one of the few that still has royalty, Camelot was just a city, King Arthur might not have created an everlasting reign, but he did create ideals, what's more important, an island in a dark age of humanity where poverty, hunger, and war was common around the world or the ideals that helped humanity evolve, that taught people that humanity is not only insticts and desires, that we can rise above ourselves, acomplish ideals, you taught people to believe in heroes, heroes bring hope and people will always need hope, there's a reason even children know your name a millenium and a half after your death."

Saber suddenly looks surprised at Shiro leaving the deck and decides to ask. "What about Merlin, he's as famous as I am."

Shiro suddenly smirks at her and says while finally leaving the deck. "What would you expect, Merlin is a known Wizard did you really think that children would think that stuff like being a better person is cooler than magic?"

Saber just smiles a little and goes back to looking at the sky and thinking about her choices.

"You and Saber have been awfully close lately," says Irisviel while giggling at Shiro that just entered the hall and decides to tease him. "I won't have to put on hold the Holy Grail War so you two can have a honeymoon will I?"

Shiro just looks at her smiles and says. "Who knows, maybe the next War I'll try to summon an alternate version of her that's aged past 15.", Irisviel just giggles at him and says. "The next war is 60 years from now, by then you'll be," she suddenly looks at Shiro to see him not reacting and remembers. "exactly the same, right, I forgot you're immortal, it's so strange seeing someone immortal that's not an old man or a dead apostle."

"Why vampires get called dead apostles in this world, I heard Waver saying it earlier but I never asked," asked Shiro suddenly looking curious.

Irisviel suddenly puts a finger on her chin and tilts her head, suddenly she says. "I'm not really sure, all I know is that it's not like vampires are called dead apostles, I know when someone is bitten by a vampire and survives they become a ghoul, which are mindless beasts, after a ghoul survives for many years and restores their bodies they recover their memories and human intellect finally becoming vampires, still though, they're still bond to the will of the vampire that turned them, only after breaking from the control of the vampire that turned them are they able to become a dead apostle."

"That's interesting I guess," says Shiro, before he can say anything else Kuroh calls everyone for dinner.

* * *

 **SO HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED, I WILL TRY TO MOVE ALONG THE HISTORY A LITTLE BIT FASTER, GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS, PEACE, OUT!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait guys, FGO had new event and well, anyway I tried a new writing style this time around, trying to give a little more information in the hopes on integrating the reader more into the story and not too much in the hopes of not making it boring, review and tell me what you think, I've also switched bounded field to Kekkai, it's nothing personal I just hate writing bounded field, and Kekkai is easy enough that even people that don't speak Japanese can remember.**

 **† - Location**

 **• - Time**

 *** - Sound and Actions**

* * *

 **Ω CHAPTER 6 Ω**

 **• A week later •**

 **† Fuyuki Church Hall †**

The Church of Fuyuki was in a good well kept state, generally there was a good number of people that actually went there, Fuyuki with a lot of foreigners was a rare place in Japan, where people rarely ever believed in Christianity; It looked lifeless now.

Ever since the start of the 'Heaven's feel', the Church stopped being a Holy place for those of faith to find solace, becoming instead a place supposed to oversee a ritual prepared by magi, people that think that the world outside is just a nuisance that probably could get in the way of their reaching of the 'Root'; an absurd goal for absurd people.

Thinking that they are a superior race, and humanity is only a trivial thing to be dismissed, but even with all their arrogance, they know well enough that the huge amount of population in the world is a threat to them, only going by the fact of them knowing about magecraft could deal a heavy blow to the magi; when a mystery is not one anymore, they lose their power.

Sitting on the bench of the Church near his father, Kirei is feeling frustrated, it isn't a feeling of rage, the man known as Kotomine Kirei doesn't possess the capacity to feel that kind of thing, that is reserved to complete people, not an individual as broken as he is, how can he find out about himself, to finally become whole, reach a conclusion about his existence: something that always tormented him...

The only person that could probably provide him with an answer to his question: currently unknown, with the Einzberns' deciding to choose a homunculus instead to be the master of Saber.

This was something that Kirei did not appreciate, his hope was to meet the man titled 'Magus Killer' ask what moved him forward; what is his objective upon this wretched world, it seems he won't be getting his answer.

The doors of the Church opened, revealing six strangers coming inside wearing mostly robes, he realizes that they're probably magi, affiliated with the Association for sure; It looks like it finally came, ever since that night a week ago.

He has been waiting for this moment, ever since watching through the eyes of his Servant that strange boy revealing to everyone that Assassin was alive and the Moderator wasn't anything near impartial.

Somehow that boy just rubbed him the wrong way, It wasn't because he outed their plans to everyone else, he didn't care about the Grail at all, he's only in the War because of his father and in hopes to find an answer to his question, also wasn't anything like fear, for the man known as Kotomine Kirei didn't care enough about his life to feel fear, even knowing that fighting that boy would be hopeless; It was like looking at the stars, knowing that no matter how much you reached it would simply be beyond your grasp, light-years beyond his touch, something that someone like him, trying to find answers to his humanity could never accept, it was like looking at the definition of inhuman, a realm never to be reached by mortal men, looking at the boy he could tell that he was much more than human, not even Servants in all their glory as Heroic Spirits looked as detached from humanity as that boy.

"How may I be of service?"

His father Risei getting up from his spot and talking to the magi in the tone he uses with people he doesn't know; what he calls his 'business tone', a tone he actually only uses during missions from the Holy Church.

"I think you know very well who we are, and why we're here to clean your mess, shitty priest."

The answer came from the one that seems to be leading the group, he's a blond-haired man wearing a black suit carrying a top hat; It's a wonder that magi always claim as their objective to 'keep themselves hidden' and always wear clothes that scream "look at me, I'm special" a wonder indeed.

"To whom am myself addressing?"

His father not changing his expression a little bit from the insult. After years working under special missions from the Holy Church; a single arrogant magus isn't reason to draw a reaction from someone like Risei, it is that same composure, certainty of his place on this earth, that will make him truly never able to understand his son, the man known as Kotomine Kirei, all he'll ever see is the ideal son; Risei's future, hopes and dreams.

"The representative of the Association, we've come to do your job. I won't be the one telling you that though, we brought someone of your own hypocrites to give your new orders."

The blonde fop points at his right to a man in a black suit with shoulder length slick black hair parted at the front, wearing glasses and a golden cross hanging from his neck; someone from the Holy Church, how didn't he realize him earlier.

"I'm Fumizuka Eiri. I was sent here to assist the Association representative Cornelius Alba in giving your new orders since I was the one closest to here."

The black-haired man just ignores the jab at their faction; probably another person from the Holy Church that is used to dealing with the eccentricities of magi.

The man 'Eiri' looks like he'd rather be doing something else; though he can understand where he's coming from, no normal person would want to be pulled into this mess, except him, that is, but he was never normal, to begin with.

"Kotomine Risei, You're hereby relieved of your duty, the Church is rescinding our involvement in the Holy Grail War."

Eiri continues while reading through an open letter with the Seal of the Holy Church cut at the middle, sticking out from the edge of the paper.

"You're to pass the unused command spells of the previous Wars to the representative of the association. Kotomine Kirei is to relinquish his right as Master. Tohsaka Tokiomi is to lose a command spell. Now, that I have passed the orders from the Holy Church, I'll be leaving."

Kirei can't exactly have that, it would be ideal to deal with the newcomers inside the Church, say they got lost on the way, maybe that would give them time for Tohsaka Tokiomi to get the grail, after that, everything else would be meaningless.

"Is that so?"

Kirei stops Eiri from leaving with his usually empty voice.

"Yes, and you better roll over and receive the commands from your masters as your faith suckers say, it's the will of God."

Before anyone else can say anything Cornelius answers with a really deranged laugh.

Kirei just lifts his head in his direction and says a single word "Assassin".

 **† Fuyuki Church Courtyard †**

*Boom*

The Church suddenly explodes in a bunch of flames and two people are seen jumping away from it.

"Aren't you going to help shitty priest?"

Cornelius looks to Eiri that also escaped the explosion of the building, the other people from the Association that came with him are all dead; a useless bunch.

"The Church only told me to give the new orders, it's the Associations' problem now."

Eiri just looks at him without changing expression and answers while jumping over the wall and vanishing.

"Tsk, holy my ass."

Cornelius comments offhandedly seeing that the guy from the Church just bolted on him: seeing a bunch of Assassins coming from the Church, he decides he can't take down this number of Servants even being the weakest of them all, he makes a sea of fire stopping them from reaching him.

"Master, he escaped."

Assassin reports to Kirei watching the flames die down revealing nothing in its place.

"Yes, I can see."

Kirei still looks stoic; even though it would be preferable to keep the Association from interfering for a little more time, it seems he'll just have to deal with it as it happens.

Risei comes running from the burned down Church.

"We're going to Tokiomi, I'll give him the command spells."

"Now that the Holy Church decided to abandon the War and the Association got involved, our only chance of surviving is getting the grail."

"With the command spells, Tokiomi will be able to control Gilgamesh."

"As you wish, father."

Kirei just decides to follow Risei's lead, he doesn't really care about the 'Heaven's Feel' and how it happens, all he wants is an answer to his question; maybe that man will be forced to appear, with the Tohsaka even stronger and the odds against the Einzberns'.

 **ΦΦΦΦΦ**

 **† Schattenreich Hall †**

*Ring Ring*

Grabbing the phone Shiro recognizes the number and looks a little unsure.

"Helloooo?"

Answering the phone Shiro uses his usually happy tone.

"Is Irisviel still with you?"

Kiritsugu's stoic voice asks through the phone.

"Yes, she's here and she's alright you want me to call her?"

Shiro looks a little worried, the man speaking with him didn't actually call his wife a single time during the whole week she's been at his place; what could be reason enough to someone like that to make a call.

"Yes, call her and put the phone on speaker, I want you to hear it as well."

The same stoic voice tells through the phone, deciding to do just that, he puts the phone on speaker and goes to call the rest of the group.

 **• A couple minutes later •**

"Okay, Kiritsugu, I and Saber are here now, what's it?"

Irisviel looks a little worried at the phone; Kiritsugu isn't the type to make phone calls, it's the first time in a week that he actually called her, something really important must've happened.

"Iri, the Mage's Association sent Cornelius Alba to relieve Kotomine Risei from his duties as the Moderator."

"The situation evolved into a full conflict killing the Association's magi that accompanied Cornelius, only he escaped the area alive from his side."

"Kotomine Risei and Kirei were seen going into the Tohsaka manor."

"Now that the situation has escalated in a conflict against the Association, Risei most likely will be fully helping Tohsaka, he'll probably give the command spells from the previous Wars to Tohsaka Tokiomi."

"Stay where you are, for now, the situation is becoming out of control, you'll be safe there. Even I wasn't able to find where you are after a week of searching."

The voice still sounding stoic comes from the phone, causing the group to look at each other a little worriedly.

"Yes Kiritsugu, I and Saber are alright, don't worry about us, I don't think anyone will be finding us here, when you know something else please contact us."

Irisviel decides to go with her husband's plan and stay at the airship, for now, they're safe there.

Kiritsugu just hangs the phone on his end, the group sits on the couch and looks a little worried.

"Don't worry, even if it's the Mage's Association I won't allow them to do what they want with the civilians around the city. If they decide to escalate the conflict to populated areas. I'll deal with them."

Shiro just smiles at the group reassuring them.

Everyone looks at him becoming less heavyhearted. standing up from the couch, Shiro walks to the middle of the hall where there's a lot of open space.

"Shiro, what are you doing?"

Saber looks strangely at the silver-haired young man walking to the middle of the hall; what could he possibly do on that open floor, please don't start dancing.

"You see, you never wondered why all the tiles of the hall are white and don't look like stone or wood, they're actually screens, I used it earlier in my solitude period to watch the city below back in my old world."

Shiro smiles at everyone explaining what he's doing and pointing at the white tiles switching their color to black in front of him. Shiro makes some hand signals making the floor light up and appearing an image of the city from the sky. At his command, the image zooms where the church was located.

Everyone gets up from their spots and walks to where he is. Upon reaching him, they watch an image of a burned down Church, Shiro makes some more signals with his hands and the image starts rewinding, showing the explosion. Shiro keeps going back until the six strangers arrived at the gate leading to the courtyard of the Church. He pauses there and zooms on the group.

"Iri, recognizes anyone?"

Shiro turns his head to Irisviel making a hand gesture indicating the image. Taking a step forward to reach right next to Shiro and get a better view. She looks at the group and starts concentrating.

"The blonde man, his name is Cornelius Alba. He's a troublesome man with a cruel disposition."

"Known user of very high-level flame magecraft, It's said he uses high-speed incantation, cutting down on the time necessary to use large-scale magecraft to an absurdly short time of fewer than two seconds. The temperature of his attacks is said to reach a whole thousand-degree."

"I've heard he used to be an enforcer of the Association leaving whole towns in ruins in the process."

"The black-haired man is clearly someone from the Holy Church, I don't know his identity, the other four are probably lower ranked members of the Clock Tower."

Irisviel looks at the group, she's really knowledgeable about famous members of the association, guess you can't really be clueless while being from a famous Magus Family and the wife of the 'Magus Killer'.

"Well, if he tries to leave this town in ruins, he won't be leaving at all."

Shiro looks serious at the blonde man with the top hat; he won't let any civilians get hurt by some pretentious prick that thinks he's entitled to everything in life.

"Fuyuki is a pretty big town and Japan has a lot of supernatural factions that don't obey the Association's Orders."

"They will try to keep the supernatural events out of the population eyes, having to wipe out this city wouldn't benefit them, even if they could."

"It would only give an excuse to the Japanese factions to band together against the Association, they're in a state of neutrality for now, but both sides don't really like each other."

"If the Holy Church uses the chance to support the Japanese factions, the Association would end up in disadvantage."

Irisviel smiling at Shiro reassures him; from what Kiritsugu told her, not even the Japanese Magus organizations are under the control of the Association.

Shiro nods at her and fast-forwards to the part where the church exploded.

"Oh."

"The guy from the Holy Church is still alive, but he left the guy from the Association to fend for himself."

"Meaning the Holy Church won't be involved in the War anymore."

"That's a lot of Assassins, guess that's why he's still alive. What a strange ability, I would say a cloning ability but they all look different, what's your opinion Iri?"

Shiro turns to Irisviel and tilts his head a little bit, she just shakes her head at him, watching the rest of the debacle. They see the guy from the Association running and the Kotomines' leaving the scene afterward.

"Well, I'll put alerts of movement on the cameras watching the Tohsaka Manor."

"The Association is probably going to be making a move soon, I wonder where the guy from the Association is right now."

Shiro goes to a console on the wall and starts inputting the commands.

 **ΦΦΦΦΦ**

 **† Luxurious Hotel Suite Living Room †**

*Bang*

A furious looking Cornelius appears at the other side of the door that just had been sent flying off its hinges.

"Archibald!"

Cornelius points at Kayneth still looking furious.

Kayneth makes a really uninterested face and looks up from the couch he's sitting at the furious Cornelius.

"Oh, I was wondering who the Association sent, to think they would send someone as useless as you."

"Seeing that face you're making, you probably weren't able to get the command spells, Cornelius."

Kayneth sends a scornful look at Cornelius causing the guy to look even more pissed than before.

Cornelius looks murderous at Kayneth; should he blown him up, remembering that he has bad compatibility against Kayneth in magecraft and the asshole still has a Servant, he recomposes himself and walks to another couch taking a seat opposite to Kayneth.

"Lord El-Melloi, you didn't report to the Clock Tower that Kotomine Kirei has an army of Servants."

Cornelius now in a decent enough state of mind decides to interrogate why the information he received wasn't anywhere near accurate.

"An army of Assassins you say, a copying ability maybe?"

Kayneth ends up looking surprised for the first time since the beginning of the conversation, deciding to look more proper, he adjusts his posture; that was something that he hadn't been expecting.

"They all looked different."

Cornelius shakes his head while looking pretty lost.

Kayneth just stays quiet with a hand resting against his chin; that's probably the worst match for him, Lancer only has anti-unit noble phantasms.

"What are you going to do now?"

Kayneth looking up again decides to see what Cornelius will do next; his plans might depend on the level of stupidity of the moron sitting across from him after all.

"Of course I'll be asking the Association to send reinforcements."

Cornelius looks at him like he's an idiot and stating as if the answer is clear.

Kayneth just nods and starts thinking how it will go in the end, from what he saw of Archer; It's probably going to be a massacre, he won't say anything of course, after all, if the cannon fodder wants to sacrifice themselves to weaken his enemies, why should he complain.

 **ΦΦΦΦΦ**

 **† Unknown Location Below** **Fuyuki City †**

"Chief Bluebeard, you've been on that crystal ball the whole week."

Ryuunosuke looks at Caster that hasn't left the same spot since the night of the fight on the shipyard; they could have had so much fun killing innocents during the whole week, but no, the guy had to get obsessed with a woman, so cliche.

"Ryuunosuke, my Jeanne, I can't find her."

Caster grabs Ryuunosuke and starts crying with those weird eyes, there's even mucus coming from his nose.

"Maybe you just have to do something big and she'll come to you?"

Ryuunosuke looks unsure while ignoring his shirt full of snot. Caster suddenly stops crying and looks at him like he's the gospel of his path.

"That's it, Ryuunosuke, I need to do something big to catch the eye of my Jeanne, when she sees all that I did in her name, I'm sure she's going to come running to me Gilles de Rais."

"But what's big enough to catch the eye of my Jeanne, Ryuunosuke?"

Caster looks unsure, thinking is a good opportunity to see some action after a week of doing nothing, Ryuunosuke decides to cooperate; well that's a good opportunity for him, maybe killing a bunch of people together, no. Quality has always been his preference, maybe killing someone special, but who could be special enough to actually serve as Caster's objective, that War thingy, there was a dude supposed to monitor the stuff right, maybe if they took him out, that would mean no more rules, and everything would be chaos and chaos is cool.

"Well, that Holy Grail War thingy, you said there's a Moderator or something right?"

Seeing Caster nodding at him, Ryuunosuke decides to elaborate on his idea while smiling.

"Since everyone else is participating in the War if you kill the Moderator won't everyone know it?"

Caster suddenly looks at him with those big creepy eyes of his shining and extends his hands to the sky.

"That's it Ryuunosuke, you're a genius."

And the two weirdos stay on their creepy lair plotting and doing a creepy evil dance.

 **ΦΦΦΦΦ**

 **† Room on the Second Floor of The Home of a Very Nice Couple of Elderly †**

"Rider!"

Waver enters the room running with his face red like he just ran a marathon, he ran only a good 10 meters in reality, but looking at the guy you can easily tell he isn't the athletic type, he tries to shake Rider, trying being the word, because the giant of a man didn't budge an inch from the shaking.

"What's it kid?"

Rider lifts an eyebrow at Waver barely registering his presence at all; what got the kid all worked up.

Waver realizes he's looking like a moron acting all worked up and sits on the bed looking more composed now at Rider.

"The church got destroyed."

Rider looks at him waiting for the kid to continue, after looking like he won't he asks "That's it?".

"That's it?"

"Rider the church being destroyed means the old rules of the war changed, I have no idea what is going to happen from now on."

Waver looks pissed at Rider. Rider just looks at him like he's a moron.

"I know that kid. What I want to know is what happened, anything useful besides the fact that a building got destroyed?"

"That won't help us."

Waver just looks a little embarrassed at him and tries to salvage his pride.

"Well, I don't know, the rules said that you couldn't have familiars too close to the church."

"Kid, the rules weren't on for a week already, and even if they were, I doubt people on a war to the death would actually pay that much attention to it."

Rider sighs at him; when will this boy learn to pay attention to important things and stop fretting over unimportant ones, the real problem that Rider really had with the boy being his Master is that he always thinks too small.

Waver just looks embarrassed and sits on his bed; how is he going to get any information about what happened at the church?

 **ΦΦΦΦΦ**

 **† Tohsaka Manor Tokiomi's Office †**

"I thought he would never leave, I'll give you the command seals before Gilgamesh comes back, we can't let him see them."

Risei looks at Tokiomi, Tokiomi gets up from his seat and walks to the front of Risei extending his right arm showing his command seals, Risei also extends his right arm, passing his left hand over his arm, with a red glow Risei transfers all the command seals he's been carrying from the previous wars to Tokiomi.

"Now I can control Gilgamesh, even if the Association attacks us here. We'll be fine, Kirei send Assassin to watch all the points leading to here so we won't get caught by a surprise attack."

Tokiomi nods to him and watches his seals running along his right arm, right to the elbow.

"As you wish."

Kirei just bows to Tokiomi accepting the command, leaving the room to order Assassin; what will you do now, Emiya Kiritsugu.

 **ΦΦΦΦΦ**

 **† Crappy Motel Room †**

"What's our next move Kiritsugu?"

Hisau Maiya looks at him with her usual steel mask, though he can tell that she's a little bit lost; he can't blame her though, even he is a little lost, the situation became a lot more complicated.

"None, we'll wait for the Association to make their move to see how the situation currently is, if Tohsaka has the command spells that the Moderator was keeping."

"He's going to be able to control Archer, this will change things, the only real weakness that team had was Archer's arrogance."

He looks with his usual empty expression at her and shakes his head; and what arrogance that Archer had, he'll probably be even more angry and murderous being Tokiomi's lapdog.

 **ΦΦΦΦΦ**

 **• Two days later / Night •**

 **† Tohsaka Manor Back Garden †**

Feeling the chilly wind of the night and the grass at his feet, Cornelius looks around to see a hundred magi that he brought encircling the mansion of Tohsaka Tokiomi; he's going to make the priest that humiliated him pay.

"Sir, we're all in position."

He turns around to the voice to find the subordinate appointed by the association to direct the group of magi.

"Let's start."

Cornelius nods at him and says out loud for everyone else to hear as well "Erect the Kekkai".

Watching the sky Cornelius see a huge white translucent forcefield extending from a circle composed of the magi and going through the sky creating a dome around the whole Tohsaka property.

 **† Tohsaka Manor Tokiomi's Office †**

"Kirei, send Assassin."

Tokiomi orders to Kirei while feeling a huge amount of prana coming from his back garden.

Kirei just nods in acceptance ordering his Servant to 'Take care of it'.

 **† Tohsaka Manor Back Garden †**

Cornelius watches from his position as black shadows start materializing near the manor, realizing they're Assassins, he looks at the sky to see the Kekkai finally closing in a full dome around the property, looking again to the field, he sees the Assassins are running in their direction to engage in close combat; he prepared for it, of course.

"Frontliners engage the enemy, middle gives ranged support, rearguard starts to chant the large-scale spells and hold for an opportunity."

Cornelius watches as the magi follow his orders, each executing their own position. The two groups engage each other, the front liners exchanging blows with the Assassins while the mid liners are casting ranged spells to harass.

Normally the Assassins should be wiping the floor with the close ranged ones, but somehow the two groups seem to be doing evenly, though assassin is taking out more enemies than the Association group.

The fight continues with assassin winning somewhat, Cornelius gives a signal and the front liners fall back together causing the Assassins to get caught in a large scale spell, taking out a couple more, the front liners resume close combat with the middle ones providing support and the rearguard preparing another large-scale spell.

 **† Tohsaka Manor Tokiomi's Office †**

Looking through the window Tokiomi decides that Assassin isn't going to win, and losing many bodies of the Servant would actually make it harder for him to use it for monitoring purposes, he looks at the white translucent dome in the sky and realizes why the magi are able to keep up with Assassin.

"It's the Kekkai, it's made to suppress spiritual entities."

"Gilgamesh we're going."

Gilgamesh suddenly materializes and looks pissed at Tokiomi.

"You want me to deal with the rabble Tokiomi?"

Tokiomi just looks at him; as he expected Gilgamesh wouldn't cooperate, even though his pride in nobility demands that he respects Gilgamesh for being a king, when it's nobility against the 'Root' a Magus can only do the rational reaction of choosing the 'Root' over everything else, after all that's what means to be a Magus.

"Gilgamesh I command you until the end of the Holy Grail War to actively protect me and my associates."

"Gilgamesh I command you until the end of the Holy Grail War to fight seriously against anyone trying to harm me."

"Gilgamesh I command you until the end of the Holy Grail War to never leave my line of sight unless you're in a battle against my enemies."

Tokiomi commands while lifting his right arm, there are three red lights coming from under Tokiomi's suit sleeve.

"TOKIOMI!"

Gilgamesh screams at him looking murderous; those three commands should be enough, if something else comes up he'll just give another command, with independent action at rank A he couldn't risk using a single command spell or giving a general enough order that could get bypassed.

Tokiomi walks across the corridors going outside while looking at Gilgamesh being forced to follow; he does look really angry.

 **† Tohsaka Manor Back Garden †**

Passing through the door with Gilgamesh at his side, Tokiomi looks to the two groups facing each other and sees the Assassins have just been finished, he decides to present himself now.

"I would like to know why the Association is attacking the house of the second owner of the land?"

He says, looking at Cornelius Alba, the representative of the Association; a dangerous and deranged man from what he heard.

"Tohsaka Tokiomi, surrender the Kotomines' to the custody of the association."

Cornelius looks at him and answers; Cornelius doesn't sound as deranged as he expected, maybe playing fool would work in this situation without furthering conflicts against the Association, after all, depending on who sent these magi, the situation might even end up being dangerous eventually.

"And if I say I don't know what you're talking about?"

Tokiomi looks at Cornelius to see his reaction and sees him snorting; and that's supposed to be a high aristocrat from Clock Tower, how Magus society has fallen.

"Then you'll be going into custody as well, as a Magus I would have expected that you would know better than to go against the association, Tokiomi."

Tokiomi just looks at Gilgamesh, making him go deal with the problem against his will because the order was given with the command spell clearly stipulating he has to fight against people trying to harm Tokiomi; that little declaration was all he needed for the Servant to obey.

"Yes, I know very well what that implies, though us Magus will always choose the root over anything else, even if it leads to destruction."

He decides to answer; Noblesse Oblige, it's his duty to enlighten the less fortunate.

Gilgamesh steps in front of Tokiomi and opens his Gate of Babylon • King's Treasure, causing weapons of different types and shapes to come sliding from the portals, Cornelius seeing another Servant materializing weapons from golden portals pointed at them orders:

"Rearguard, erect the large-scale defensive Kekkai."

The rearguard magi suddenly erect a huge semi-spheroid blue barrier blocking the weapons coming at them, causing little cracks along the Kekkai, Gilgamesh just opens, even more, his Gate of Babylon throwing even more weapons at once.

Cornelius seeing even more weapons coming at their direction and the Servant doesn't seem to be even trying; and all those weapons look like Noble Phantasms, they have an incredibly high attack power.

Looking around the battlefield, he realizes that their numbers are around half, he discovers that with the continuous ranged-attacks coming from the Servant they will have no chance of winning; he realized that Archibald used him to test the enemy.

"Retreat, we're getting out of here, all magi holding the Kekkai, keep in position, while we retreat."

Cornelius leads the group running in the direction of the forest nearby while running Cornelius looks to the sky and sees that the defensive Kekkai got overpowered, deciding the chances for his escape are slim like this, he orders while changing directions and running, vanishing behind a tree.

"Everyone split and run in different directions, we'll get found out if we stay close together."

The other magi looks at the direction Cornelius just vanished from and realize they got abandoned, they start panicking and start running in random directions like a bunch of flies, Gilgamesh looks from afar at the magi separating at the forest and smirks a little; instead of just ending it, he decides to play, picking them one by one to blow off some steam, he's really pissed to be controlled.

 **† Tohsaka Manor Second Floor Guest Room †**

Kirei and Risei are sitting on a couch while waiting for the fight to end, seeing that with Gilgamesh it should be over pretty soon, suddenly there's purple smoke coming from the corner of the room and the two look at it.

"Caster!"

Kirei takes out his black keys and gets in front of Risei; he really didn't expect an enemy to come at a time like this.

"Found you, Moderator!"

Caster with crazy eyes look at his father; he decides to stop Caster here and let Risei escape, he won't be any help in a fight against a Servant after all.

"I'll hold him off. Assassin!"

He says while running at Caster and summoning five Assassins; personally, he would've liked a little more but the room isn't big enough with those tentacle monsters Caster brought along.

Risei suddenly bolts out of the room across the door and starts running through the corridors trying to leave the mansion to get where Tokiomi is.

Back at the room, Kirei is fighting against those weird tentacle monsters together with Assassin, while keeping an eye on Caster.

Kirei rolls to the left to escape a tentacle and throws a black key to nail it, as another tentacle grabs his leg a child looking Assassin cuts it for him and he jumps backward to escape another tentacle coming from the top.

"It's so funny, so interesting, struggle, show me your fear, show me your desire to live."

Caster laughs like a madman; too bad to disappoint, but he's incapable of those feelings.

"I have no fear or desire to live, Caster."

Kirei decides to reply anyway with his usually stoic expression while impaling a tentacle monster through the middle and jumping back to avoid another two tentacles coming at him.

"Assassin, open a path."

Kirei decides that consuming each other against Caster is probably a bad idea; he doesn't know how much time Caster can keep this on.

Running at Caster's direction, his Assassins obey his order and starts running together with him along both of his sides opening a path for him.

When he's is about to reach Caster, he suddenly jumps backward and a bigger tentacle slams at the place where he was, while in the air: he throws some black keys at the tentacle nailing it to the floor.

"Yes, more, struggle more!"

Caster lifting his hands continues with his mad banters; what a troublesome opponent.

Fighting against Caster's monsters; somehow he feels something's wrong, but what, Caster isn't attacking for some reason, something might be wrong after all.

"Caster, aren't you after the Moderator?"

"He should be arriving near Tohsaka Tokiomi by now, I don't think you can get to him with Archer there."

"Oh, is he?"

Realizing that the madman probably isn't even in the room, to begin with, Kirei just looks at what's probably Caster's illusion and throws a black key at it.

"Assassin, hold off the monsters."

He suddenly bolts for the door avoiding the tentacles coming for him and exits destroying the door in the process.

Out in the corridor, he summons more Assassins and starts running through the direction Risei must have gone: running and fighting a bunch of mini tentacle monsters across the corridors.

 **† Tohsaka Manor Hall †**

Eventually reaching the top of the stairs leading to the hall of the mansion.

He looks from the parapet and sees Risei laying at the end of the stairs.

Walking to him, he sees there's a gaping hole in his chest and his eyes are open.

He crouches near the body and closes the eyes of Risei, standing again he looks around to see Caster's monsters vanishing; even though his father never really understood him, he'll make sure he's avenged, because that is what a man of faith must do, maybe in doing so he might find his meaning.

 **† Tohsaka Manor Back Garden †**

Tohsaka Tokiomi is standing outside, he suddenly hears noises coming from his manor and decides to recall Gilgamesh, he won't endanger himself to wipe the rabble.

"Gilgamesh, I command you until the end of the Holy Grail War to always come when I call you."

After seeing the command took effect he calls telepathically 'Gilgamesh return at once'.

 **† Middle of the Woods †**

Cornelius is running for his life, feeling the soft touch of the earth below his feet and the sweat clinging to his clothes.

"Gahhhhh-"

Feeling pain coming from his left leg he falls forward and grabs a tree trunk with his hand stopping his fall, he looks at the place where the pain is coming from to see a small sword went through his leg and lodged itself right in the middle of it, turning while holding the tree as support he sits his back against it, he lifts his head and sees the golden armored Servant from earlier grinning fiendishly at him,

"Who are you?"

He at least wants to know the name of the Servant that done him in; it's the least that could be given to a dying man.

"Mongrels have no place knowing my name, you're nothing more than insects put upon this earth for my amusement."

"Now amuse!"

The Servant grins at him and a couple of small daggers slide from his golden portals; it looks like he's not going for the kill yet.

As the Servant is about to start shooting them at him, he suddenly stops and looks back to the direction of the manor.

"Tokiomi, you won't let me be, I swear you'll eventually pay."

The golden armored Servant closes his portals and all the weapons he threw around before even the one lodged on his leg dematerializes in motes of golden light.

"It seems you'll get to live today, but don't forget, you're only alive because I spared you, mongrel."

He says while going into astral form.

Seeing the golden armored Servant leaving Cornelius just sighs and looks to the sky; he doubts sparing him was his choice.

Deciding the place is too dangerous to be hanging around he gets up and starts limping away from the forest.

 **† Tohsaka Manor Hall †**

Tohsaka Tokiomi walks inside the hall with Gilgamesh in astral form at his side, upon looking at the stairs he sees Kirei standing near the body of Risei; It's a good thing Risei gave me the command spells before.

"What happened here, Kirei?"

"Caster attacked us, He was after the Moderator specifically, I don't know what goes through his mind, It's a mad Servant, we should take care of him to avoid making the war public and we should also avenge my father."

"That's not exactly a good time for that Kirei, we have to stay focused on the Mage's Association, I have to defeat the Archibald as soon as possible, doing that will give me advantage against future negotiations with the Association, maybe without having him to put their cards on, the Association will agree to talk terms with me, allowing us time to finish the War."

Tokiomi shakes his head a little bit at Kirei.

"But, Caster's dangerous, we owe it to my Father for all that he's done for us."

Kirei keeping his usual stoic expression tries to accomplish his objective, He needs to go through with this; maybe avenging his own father will allow him to feel something, he needs to try.

"Not now, Kirei."

Sighing, he decides he can't be too harsh considering Kirei is still his eyes and ears in the War, and he can't have Kirei making stupid decisions considering he just lost his father, he smiles a little at Kirei and tries to convince him.

"We need to focus on the War, It's what Risei would want."

"I understand."

Kirei nods at him apparently accepting the circumstances; He'll just have to find another way, he needs to try and see how his mind will react, he felt frustrated when his father died, but somehow it felt wrong, It's the first he felt anything at all in a good time, he needs to see this through and realize what he felt, maybe it's a step closer to understanding himself.

 **ΦΦΦΦΦ**

 **† Schattenreich Hall †**

The group was watching live the confrontation that happened at the Tohsaka Manor, Shiro looking at the group gives a forced smile.

"I thought the Mage's Association were a little bit more, seeing how they seem to pride themselves on how they are the supreme law in regards to magecraft."

"Most of the Association's magi aren't combatants, mostly they're researchers, there's also the fact that Heroic Spirits are really strong compared to people of this age."

Irisviel gives a forced smile at him and explains.

"Well, it seems your War is going each second more off-course."

Shiro shakes his head a little bit.

"Whose fault is that again, exactly?"

Saber glares a little bit at him.

"Well, did you really want to keep fighting among yourselves, for the winner to be picked off by the ones cheating?"

He smiles at her, she just blushes a little bit, seeing that he is right and averts her eyes, she certainly wouldn't have wanted to be kept being made a fool of, Irisviel just giggles at the two of them.

"Shiro, let's keep going with your magecraft training."

Irisviel suddenly gets up, grabs Shiro and starts pulling him along to his lab, he just gives a forced smile and waves to the rest of the group.

"You know Iri, shouldn't you be preparing for the War, things like plans of engagement, we do have a lot of videos on your adversaries."

Walking across the corridors being pulled along by her, he turns his head in her direction and decides to ask, she just smiles at him and says.

"Iri-sensei!"

"Iri, did you just say something?"

"Iri-sensei!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"I thought that was only when we were in lessons."

He gives her a forced smile seeing she's already entering the character.

"Walking to the lesson counts as part of the lesson."

She smiles at him and looks really expectantly.

"Ok."

She still looks expectantly at him, seeing that, he sighs and decides to go along.

"Iri-sensei."

"Yes, Shiro."

She smiles really brightly and starts pulling him along faster.

 **† Schattenreich Lab †**

Sitting inside a Kekkai that Irisviel made at the corner of Shiro lab to keep ambient mana from interfering with training, Irisviel and Shiro are sitting on a mat and facing each other, Irisviel made him put the mat in the lab, she said it's more comfortable to do magecraft training while sitting on the floor.

"You have already learned how alchemy works. Now, I'll start teaching you the specific tecniques, I'll teach you first how to make familiars, I use steel wires to make mine, you can use silver wires instead, considering your element, it will be easier and stronger for you, with your pretty much, unlimited prana reserves you can just transmute the air, would be easier on prana reserves to transmute something solid, since I doubt you'd run out of prana just use air instead, you'll probably never need money again in your life considering your element."

Irisviel gives him a forced smile and pulls out her wire, she suddenly injects her prana into the wire making it acquire a blue glow and throws it to the air, the wire starts crossing itself and forming in the shape of an eagle, Shiro looks a little bit surprised at her.

"That actually looks pretty awesome Iri-sensei."

*Fufun*

She suddenly makes a proud pose and decides to say while giggling.

"You can't fall in love with your sensei, Shiro, sensei's a married woman."

Shiro just looks worriedly at her; her delusional episodes seems to be escalating, what kind of suffering will her daughter face in the future.

 **† Unknown Castle in a Snowfield Somewhere in Germany †**

A white-haired little girl with red eyes is looking at the frozen forest from a balcony at the castle when suddenly.

*Achoo*

"Ilya, get inside, you'll get a cold there."

A white-haired and red-eyed maid looks disapproving at the little girl, the little girl looks at her and seeing she won't be winning this one decides to leave the balcony and get inside the room; somehow she felt the sneeze wasn't because of the cold, she's not sure, but she has a feeling that something ominous just happened to her future.

 **† Schattenreich Lab †**

"Shiro, somehow I've got a feeling you just thought something really rude."

Irisviel looks at Shiro suspiciously.

"What, of course not, you're imagining things Iri-sensei."

He answers while smiling at her, looking closely there's a drop of sweat sliding down his left temple, she keeps looking suspiciously at him, seeing there's not really a reason for her accusations, she decides to let it slide.

"Let's go back to the lesson, the hard part is to actually make a non-biological familiar act in a semi-autonomous state like animal familiars do."

She says resuming her lecturing pose so she can start teaching him how to do it.

 **ΦΦΦΦΦ**

 **† Matou Manor Kariya's Room †**

Matou Kariya is sitting at the edge of his bed and wondering what he'll be doing next, since that night at the docks the war got a lot more complicated, the worst of it all is that different from the other masters he doesn't have the time to actually keep waiting, despite the fact that he has more time, since Berserker hasn't been hurt yet and he hasn't used it since that night, but his time is not much even without using his Servant.

*knock knock*

Kariya suddenly looks up surprised and starts getting up to answers the door, suddenly he stops and realizes the noise didn't come from the door, it came from his window, thinking he's at the third floor, he prepares to summon Berserker anytime and goes open the window slowly.

*bomp*

Hitting the wooden frame a little bit at the wall from opening too fast, Kariya doesn't really mind it very much, still look at the window he sees there's no one, when he's about to close wondering if it's some kind of trap, he suddenly lowers his head a little bit and sees a letter resting against the window, wondering what that's about he picks it up and closes the window, opening the letter he starts reading.

"Well, that's actually pretty unexpected."

Kariya Matou suddenly looks a little surprised and destroys the letter in little pieces to make sure no one else might end up seeing it, especially Zouken.

 **ΦΦΦΦΦ**

 **• Midnight •**

 **† Fuyuki City Miyama Town Park †**

"Well, I didn't expect you to send me a message."

Resting against a tree near the edge of the park, Kariya Matou lowers his blue hoodie, looking at the man that called him there, resting against another tree looking at the ground.

"Circumstances were complicated."

The other man looks up at Kariya.

"What do you want with me."

Kariya looks at the man, the letter only told him to meet him there, not what it was about.

"You help me deal with Caster, I'll help you deal with Tohsaka Tokiomi."

Kotomine Kirei answers while stepping forward and leaving the shadow covering his face.

"I thought you were helping Tohsaka Tokiomi win the War, what changed?"

Kariya looks suspicious at him, taking into account his earlier allegiance, this could just be Tokiomi's plan to use him to deal with Caster.

"My father asked me to enter the War and help Tohsaka Tokiomi win, my reason for fighting for him just died, I don't want the Grail, I have my own reasons for fighting, defeating Caster might be the first step to that."

Kotomine Kirei looks at him without really changing his expression.

"Fine, I'll accept your alliance, but, you have to tell me everything you know about Tohsaka Tokiomi."

"It seems that we have an agreement."

"I'll have Assassin send another message with the location for the next meeting place."

Kotomine Kirei says while turning around and vanishing into the shadows of the park.

 **ΦΦΦΦΦ**

* * *

 **I know many will say that what happened in this chapter would never actually happen in the Fate/Zero, and that Kirei would never react like that, honestly, I think it might happen, Gilgamesh never got the chance to speak with him, so things are a lot different than expected, and Kirei is that kind of character, the unpredictable kind, so there's a lot of free movement allowed with him, though we'll never know if it might happen or not, It did in this history though, and honestly, you guys don't really want a reenactment of Fate/Zero with Shiro showing up in the old scenes do you, that would be dull and not really a reason to read anything other than the original that's already awesome as fuck, about the orders with the command spells, I'd like to think that with Tokiomi talent ability in magecraft plus the limited time stated and as much as possible less than general orders adding conditions to work would actually work, though that will be a lot of differing opinions in that one, let's just agree that it might be possible.**

 **Anyway, review =D**


End file.
